


Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith

by lordhadrian



Series: The Star Wars Saga by Lordhadrian [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Coruscant, F/M, Jedi, Jedi Code, Jedi Temple, Order 66, Romance, Sith, Sith Shenanigans, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The End is near, and the chess game between Sidious and Plagueis reaches its climactic moment.  One shall be the victor and rule the galaxy.</p><p>Anakin has nightmares of Padme's death, and will do anything to save her.</p><p>Dooku, worn down by the war and disenchanted with the thought of ever discovering the identity of Darth Sidious, realizes too late he has been a pawn of Darth Plagueis, and has brought the Republic to ruin.</p><p>Asajj Ventress is at a crossroads, torn between her loyalty to Dooku who has been like a father to her, and the torment of feelings she now has for the man she has always hated- Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p><p>Conradin Hadranus and Barriss Offee struggle with their feelings for each other, and realize that when the war is over, Conradin will be exiled from Coruscant forever, and Barriss will accept her place as a full fledged member of the Jedi Council.  They are assigned together by the jedi to embark with General Secura for one last campaign on planet Felucia.</p><p>The Republic makes its last gasp as the Empire rises from the ashes of war.  Some will live, many will die and lives will be changed forever.</p><p>But it all starts with the Battle for Coruscant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revenge of the Sith Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This story was written before TCW, and works under the premise that some of the Clone troops were willing participants in Order 66.
> 
> The story also holds to the notion that all true Jedi can become Force Ghosts. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is the last story in my Saga of 8 stories, written before the Clone Wars TV show.
> 
> Overall, there are weak spots, misspellings, errors, etc. But I wrote it at a time when Star Wars fan fiction was an undiscovered frontier for me, and I wrote this with love and dedication to the Prequel Trilogy by George Lucas.
> 
> There are many differences between my version and the PT, but I tried to stay very close to the original narrative of the old canon before TCW. It ends on a sad note with Order 66 and the rise of the Empire and Darth Vader. Some characters live, many will die, but in the shakespearean tragedy there is a glimmer of hope that connects to Episode IV.
> 
> If you have read through all 8 stories, I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making this. As imperfect as this project is, I hope it inspires other writers in their endeavors with Star Wars fiction. :)

Star Wars Episode III: REVENGE OF THE SITH

WAR! The Republic is crumbling from the attacks by the ruthless Sith Lord, Count Dooku. Heroes are on both sides. Evil is everywhere.

In a stunning move, the fiendish droid leader, General Grievous, has swept into Coruscant and kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Senate.  
As the Sepratist droid army attempts to flee the besieged capital with their valuable hostage, a team of Jedi Knights lead a desperate rescue mission to save the captured Chancellor......

 

 

(Scene opens. Two starfighters, guiding a gunship, fly by a Republican warship with grace and synchronized smoothness. They fly under the ship to a huge space battle over Coruscant. CU of the two fighters as they dive into the thick of lasers, missles and massive chaos. We see R2-D2 in a maintenance cubicle on one of the fighters. The pilot is Anakin Skywalker, following his brother-in-arms, Obi-wan Kenobi. The Gunship, carrying several Jedi, is piloted by Master Quinlan Vos)

Quinlan: Target ship sighted!

R2: Beep-whistle!

Anakin: Affirmative. Lock on to it, R2. Master, General Grievous' ship is directly ahead.....the one crawling with vulture droids!

Obi-wan: I see it.......*sigh* Oh, this is going to be easy!

(Cut to-Grievous' ship, crawling with vulture droid fighters. The swarm takes off towards them. We cut back to Obi-wan)

Obi-wan: Oddball, do you copy?

(Clone hotshot pilot, Oddball, responds over the comlink)

Oddball: I copy, Red leader

Obi-wan: Mark my position and form up your squad behind our attack group. Commander Hadranus, do you copy?

(Conradin Hadranus, now working with the Republic forces from the bridge RSS Cruiser Moenia, talks into his headset as he observes the battle from the bridge with Senator Amidala)

Hadranus: Copy that, General. we'll drive a wedge into their frigates and give you a path.

(He looks to his navigators on the bridge)

Hadranus: Take us to starboard, point two-three-five. Full speed ahead!

Navigator: Aye, starboard at point two-three-five!

Hadranus: It's your lead, General, Oddball.

(Cut to-Oddball as he forms up behind the Jedi)

Oddball: We're right on your tail, General Kenobi. Squadron, fall into attack position.

(The Clone fighters move into formation like old World War II planes)

(CU of droid fighters closing in)

(CU of Kenobi, Skywalker, and clones in attack formation)

Anakin: This is where the fun begins.

Obi-wan: Let them pass between us.

(Droid fighters pass very closely. More CIS fighters fly up from behind, blasting away at Oddball's squad)

Oddball: They're all over me!

(He does some fancy manuevers, but the enemy follows closely. CU of Anakin)

Anakin: I'm going back to help them...

Obi-wan: No, no! Let them do their job, while we do ours.

(Oddball's fighter gets ripped up from behind, and starts spinning out of control. Several droid fighter spin around to target the Jedi. They fire a cluster of missles. R2 whistles an alarm)

Anakin: Missles! Pull up!

(The missles shoot by)

Quinlan: Taking evasive manuevers!

Obi-wan: They passed us.

Anakin: They're coming around!

(The Jedi take evasive manuevers. Obi-wan's droid, R4, beeps and swerves the fighter)

Obi-wan: Alright, alright R4. No, no....nothing too fancy......

(The missles pass him, going forward. Anakin is followed by two missiles getting closer)

Anakin: Hit the aft thrusters, R2!

(He starts spinning the fighter. The missiles, following his signal, also start spinning. In moments, the missiles have destroyed each other)

Anakin: we got them, R2!

R2: Weep!

(Obi-wan slows down to avoid catching up with the missiles, but they explode in front of him, releasing a dozen or so silvery globes that sprout robotic limbs)

Obi-wan: I'm hit!

Anakin: *gasp* Buzz droids!

(The buzzdroids swarm all over his fighter. They start picking apart his fighter)

Obi-wan: R4, be careful! You have a-

(The buzz droids pull off R4's head, and send it swirling in the maelstrom above Coruscant)

Obi-wan: Oh dear......

(Buzz droids start tearing his fighter apart)

Obi-wan: They're shutting down all the controls!

(Buzz droids continue their mayhem. Anakin gets behind him, carefully aiming his guns)

Anakin: Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them.

Obi-wan: Anakin, get to the mission! Get to the command ship and get to the Chancellor! Make sure the gunship reaches the hangar bay! I'm running out of tricks here!

(He fires, shooting several droids, but also clipping Obi-wan's wing. Obi-wan is thrown about, trying to keep control)

Obi-wan: In the name of.....! Hold your fire, you're not helping here!

Anakin: You're right, master. Bad idea....

(Anakin gets up close, next to Kenobi. The buzz droids hit an oxygen line in front of the cockpit)

Obi-wan: I can't see a thing, my cockpit's fogged up.

(POV watches their fighters pass by various large ships firing cannons, getting blasted)

Obi-wan: They're all over me!

Anakin: I'm not going to leave you, Master.

Obi-wan: Careful, CAREFUL! You'll get us both killed.

Anakin: Move to the right...

(Anakin shoves his wing up against Kenobi, crushing several droids. One crawls up Anakin's ship and starts to toy with R2)

Obi-wan: Hold on, Anakin! You're going to get us both killed!

(The ships fly past another explosion)

Obi-wan: Get out of here! There's nothing more you can do....

Anakin: Careful, R2

(R2 and the droid face off. R2 keeps it at bay with a small laser torch)

Obi-wan: R2, aim for the center eye!

(R2 zaps it, sending it off into space)

Anakin: YEA! You got him!

Obi-wan: Great, R2.

(They focus back on the objective)

Anakin: The General's command ship is dead ahead.

(The gunship closes in behind them)

Quinlan: Preparing for our landing now....

Obi-wan: Have you noticed the shields are still up?

Anakin: Sorry, Master.

(Anakin shoots out the shields to the landing bay. The shields fall, sucking the air out in the vacuum. The blast doors begin to close fast)

Obi-wan: Ohh, I have a bad feeling about this!

(The two fighters and the gunship crash land past the blast doors, skimming along the floor, smashing into battle droids. Obi-wan flies out of his cockpit and attacks several more droids. Anakin and R2 hop

out as their craft comes to a halt)

Droid: Jedi! Get em!

(Quinlan opens the gunship, revealing Aayla Secura, Ahsoka Tano, Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee. Though there are two dozen droids, they are no match for the lightning reflexes of the Jedi attackers. R2

beeps at them as they fight)

Ahsoka: I love crashing a party!

Barriss: Party's almost over. I'd say it's last call for drinks on THIS barge.

Obi-wan: R2, see if you can find the Chancellor's signal.

(The droids are finished off. R2 hooks up into the ship's mainframe and pulls a display of the ship and the Chancellor's signal. The Jedi gather around R2)

Quinlan: Easy enough....

Obi-wan: The Chancellor is here, in the Observation deck of the tower.

Anakin: I sense Count Dooku.

Obi-wan: I sense a trap.

Ahsoka: Our next move?

(Obi-wan grins at Anakin)

Obi-wan/Anakin: Spring the trap!

(R2 whistles)

Anakin: No, R2, I need you to stay here with the ship.

(Obi-wan tosses R2 a communicator)

Obi-wan: Take this, and wait for further instructions.

(they exit the hangar bay into the halls. As they head for the doors to the lift, a familiar metal sound heads towards them)

Anakin: Master, Destroyers!

Quinlan: Go on! We've got you covered.

(The destroyer droids open fire. Quinlan leads the others to tackle the destroyer droids, while Anakin and Obi-wan back into the lift and close the doors)

Droid: Drop your weapons!

(They turn to see they are surrounded by a dozen battle droids)

Droid: I said DROP EM!

(Anakin and Obi-wan sort of grin as they turn on the would be attackers and slice up the whole room of them)

 

 

CUT TO- INT. SHIP, ASAJJ WALKING DOWN DARK CORRIDOR

(POV watches as the alluring but deadly Asajj Ventress walks in the blackness, the falls into a dark hole. She screams as she holds onto the ledge, feeling the cold of doom below. She struggles to pull

herself up, but cannot. A tall robed figure stands in view above her at the edge. Only a man's lwrinkly ower face can be seen from under the dark hood. Ventress screams)

(CU of Asajj Ventress as her vision ends. She shows no reaction to the dream. She is quietly walking towards count Dooku, who is unaware she may have had a premonition of her own death....)

 

Cut to- a different part of the ship

(Count Dooku walks slowly down the hall. POV follows until he reaches his apprentice, Asajj Ventress)

Asajj: They are here, Master!

(He puts a hand on her shoulder)

Dooku: Yes....prepare a welcome for our Jedi guests.

Asajj: I will welcome those fools, Kenobi and his puppy!

Dooku: No. Your destiny is to deal with the others. Hold them off.

(Ventress hesitates)

Asajj: Master, I cannot let Obi-wan escape!

Dooku: Escape is not his plan. I must face him and Skywalker.....alone. May the Force be with you....

(She frowns but bows to his wishes. Dooku turns and readies himself as he exits. Something makes him feel uneasy. A presence....)

Plagueis: (VO) Your journey of hate is nearly complete, Count Dooku.....

 

Cut to- Ext view of Republic cruiser "Moenia". 

 

(OddBall's fighter twists its way towards the hangar bay as OddBall fights the controls)

OddBall: Come onnnnn........

(Oddball pulls his nose up and screeches in the hangar bay. The hangar crew activate emergency cables to catch the craft to bring it to a halt. CU as Oddball pops out of the smoking cockpit. The crew rush

around to put out several small fires near the engine of the beat up fighter. Senator Amidala and Jedi Knight Conradin Hadranus rush towards him)

Amidala: Are you alright?

Oddball: I smell like a cooked gundark, but I've had worse....

Amidala: Did the Jedi make it to the Command ship?

Oddball: Yes, they got inside.

(She looks at Hadranus with worry, but he keeps a calm face)

Hadranus: They'll be ok. I just hope they can pull off this rescue.

(Hadranus gets a signal from Commander Savva)

Savva: General, our sensors show a battle wing of clan cruisers wheeling about towards General Tiin's ship.

(Padme and Conradin rush back to the bridge)

Hadranus: They're attempting to envelope us with a phalanxe manuever! Concentrate your fire power on the lead ship!

 

CUT TO- INT. GRIEVOUS' SHIP

(POV watches Barriss, Ahsoka, Luminara, Aayla, and Quinlan fight through a couple dozen droids in the halls of the ship)

Barriss: You ever get that feeling we're not welcome?

(Ahsoka smiles as she cuts down several more droids)

Ahsoka: What ever gave you THAT thought?

(Explosions rock the outer hull as they walk fast towards the last of the droids, who stumble about and shoot wildly)

Barriss: Hm...Grievous' command ship....and all they have to offer is this pitiful bunch. So far, I'm not impressed....

Asajj: Then allow me to give you a warmer welcome....

(Ventress appears in front of them, eyes burning with power of red)

Barriss: (frowns) My big mouth.

Asajj: Big mouth....big hips...big a-

Barriss: Hey HEY hey hey......what is this? A frikkin school yard?

Quinlan: She's trying to provoke your feelings-

Barriss: -She just lost the war with that comment about my hips!

(Barriss jumps at Ventress, and they duel before anyone can react)

Aayla: Surrender, Ventress! 5-to-1. You cannot win against us.

(Ventress pushes a button on a device attached to her wrist, activating an energy shield around Quinlan and Aayla)

Aayla: What? Oh, you cheating b-

Asajj: And then there were three!

(Asajj kicks away Ahsoka and leaps at Barriss. Luminara jumps at Asajj with equal ferocity)

 

 

 

(POV cut's to Grievous' bridge. The doors open to the bridge. CU of Grievous as he grunts menacingly and coughs as he marches towards the captain)

Grievous: What's the situation, Captain?

Captain: Several jedi have landed in the main hangar bay. We're tracking them.

Grievous: *cough* Just as Count Dooku predicted!

 

CUT TO- THE OBSERVATION DECK

(Dooku lights his sabre and approaches Chancellor Palpatine)

Dooku: We are at the endgame, Chancellor. Your dedication to the plans of Darth Sidious are at an end!

Palpatine: (smiling) Whatever are you talking about, Count Dooku?

Dooku: Do not play games with me. You have helped orchestrate the greatest conspiracy in the galaxy, and I must admit it was a brilliant strategy....but now you will tell me where Darth Sidious is! You are

going to tell me or I shall make you suffer in ways you cannot dream....

Palpatine: Are you threatening ME, Jedi?

(Dooku locks eyes with Palpatine as the Chancellor grins. Dooku gets an uneasy feeling)

Palpatine: My will shall prevail....how ironic that you would desire to destroy the Sith when you have become one YOURSELF!

(Dooku backs away, disgusted with a piercing truth)

Palpatine: You started this war, Dooku, you have committed untold atrocities-

Dooku: -Silence!

Palpatine: I can feel the hate in your heart, Count.

Dooku: WHERE IS SIDIOUS!?

(Palpatine laughs, but Dooku suddenly notices the elevator is signalling that someone approaches. Dooku retreats to the shadows)

 

(CU of the elevater doors as they open on the observation deck. Anakin and bi-wan stroll out to see Palpatine sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. POV pans by, showing the Chancellor strapped

to the chair, the wide windows show off the massive space battle taking place above the planet. The Jedi walk calmly toward him. Obi-wan bows)

Obi-wan: Chancellor.

Anakin: Are you alright?

(Palpatine is about to answer when he lets out a small gasp)

Palpatine: Count Dooku....

(They turn to look. POV shows Count Dooku marching from the shadows flanked by two droids. Cut back to Obi-wan and Anakin)

Obi-wan: (whispering) This time, we will do it together

 

Anakin: (smugly) I was just about to say that....

 

(Count Dooku leaps down to face them, showing amazing agility despite his age)

Palpatine: (whispering) Get help! You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord!

(Obi-wan turns with a small grin)

Obi-wan: Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our speciality!

(The Jedi toss off their heavy robes. Dooku strolls up to them, calm but alert)

Dooku: Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor.

Obi-wan: You won't get away THIS time, Dooku....

(Obi-wan and Anakin light up blue sabres and confront Dooku, who lights up his red. They begin their fight, swirling across the deck. Dooku deflects their attacks with ease and smiles)

Dooku: I've been looking forward to this!

(He gives a nasty grin to Anakin, the object of his complete and total hatred. Anakin grimaces)

Anakin: My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count!

Dooku: (sneering) Good. Twice the pride, double the fall!

(They jump at each other again, dancing around each other with deadly grace)

(CU of Palpatine as he watches intensely)

(POV focuses on Dooku as he uses the Force to push away Obi-wan. Anakin lashes out at Dooku, fighting up the steps of the observatory)

(Obi-wan recovers and charges after the droids. They fire upo him, but are no match for his lightning fast skills)

Palpatine: YES!

(Obi-wan and Anakin now surround the Count, but Dooku gets the upperhand with a quick Force choke hold on Kenobi and a Force kick that knocks Anakin away)

Obi-wan: *cough* Oh frak....

(Dooku throws him across the room, smashing him against a railing, knocking him unconscious. Anakin watches in horror as Dooku causes part of the observation deck to crumble on top of Obi-wan)

(Anakin kicks Dooku away with rage. He jumps next to the Count. They both swing more aggressively at each other, the kid gloves having come off. They sneer at each other, crossing swords)

Dooku: I sense great fear in you, Skywalker! You have hate. You have anger....but you don't use them! THAT is why you will always be weaker than I!

(Anakin is set off like a firecracker, pushing Dooku back towards the Chancellor. The duelists raise their sabres high at each other, but Anakin's power becomes more apparent. Dooku is pushed back more and

more on defense. In one swift move, Anakin slices off Dooku's hands, ending the fight. Dooku falls to his knees in a state of shock. Palpatine chuckles with excited relief)

Palpatine: Good, Anakin! Good......Kill him!

(Dooku turns to face Palpatine in horror. The Chancellor grins as he reveals his true nature to the Count, who suddenly realizes that Palpatine was not a pawn of Darth Sidious but THE Sith Lord that he had

been hunting all these years)

Palpatine: Kill him now....

(Anakin, still powered with some Jedi discipline in spite of his anger, hesitates)

Anakin: I shouldn't.....

(Dooku senses another presence. Darth Plagueis, hidden in shadows, also whispers out to influence Anakin)

Plagueis: Your soul is mine, Count Dooku, just as is the soul of your beloved Conradin. Your anger made you my greatest servant. You were useful when you thought you could use your hate to destroy the Sith. Now, feel the true power of the Dark side! Anakin...KILL HIM!

(Dooku stares at Anakin in horror, realizing that the Republic and the Sepratists, both sides have been manipulated by two Sith Lords)

Dooku: (whispering) What have I done?

(Palpatine laughs as he stares at Plagueis. Both of them know this game of conquest is far from over)

Dooku: (whispering) I have led the Republic to ruin.....

Palpatine: DO IT!!

(Anakin, overwhelmed by his anger plus the power of two Sith Lords, decapitates Count Dooku, who braces himself for the inglorious end. All is quiet as the body falls to the ground. There is a CU of Conradin, then a CU of Asajj, as they both realize that something traumatic has happened. POV watches Conradin enter the bridge as Savva braces himself during the barrage. POV cuts to Ventress, who rushes away from her duel with Barris. POV cuts back to Palpatine)

Palpatine: You did well, Anakin....

(Anakin still takes a deep breath, realizing he just committed murdered with anger in his heart. Palpatine soothes his worries)

Palpatine: He was too dangerous to be kept alive

Anakin: Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner. I shouldn't have done that....it is not the Jedi way.

(Anakin frees the Chancellor, who simply justifies it for the Jedi)

Palpatine: It is only natural. He cut off your arm, and you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time, Anakin....

(Anakin remembers all his other moments of rage and pride, but Palpatine shrugs it off with a change in tone)

Palpatine: Now, we must leave before other security droids arrive

(Plagueis smiles)

Plagueis: The end game is near, Sidious. It will be MY champion that vanquishes you....

(Anakin goes over to check on the unconcious Obi-wan. Palpatine starts up the stairs, but looks back with a frown)

Palpatine: Anakin! There's no time. We must get off this ship before it's too late!

Anakin: He seems to be all right.

(CU of Palpatine)

Palpatine: Leave him, or we'll never make it!

(Anakin looks at Palpatine and frowns)

Anakin: His fate will be the same as ours.

 

(POV cuts to Ventress and the Jedi. She backs away. Barriss almost smiles)

Barriss: You sense that, Ventress?

Ahsoka: Count Dooku has been vanquished!

(Luminara frowns. Ventress scowls)

Asajj: You are LIARS!!!

Luminara: Surrender, Asajj Ventress. This course of action will not end well for you.

Asajj: I will not let you win like this. Not like this....

Barriss: You're dumber than a bucket of rocks, Asajj, if you think you're going to walk away now. You can surrender, or I can kill you on the spot!

(Luminara is taken back by Barriss' bold verbal assault, but Barriss is making Ventress lose focus)

Barriss: Your pathetic master is DEAD! And Obi-Wan has beaten you AGAIN!

(Ventress screams in rage as she charges blindly. Barriss charges her, but ducks as Ventress leaps. Both of them realize in that split second that Ventress has let her guard down, that this is, in fact, a

killing blow. CU of Asajj Ventress as she lands with a gasp. She feels a punch to the stomach that has stopped her cold. POV backs away as her eyes grow dim for a second. POV shows Barriss throwing the punch with her sabre hand, but the sabre has been shut off at the last second. Ventress crumples to the ground in painful gasps)

Luminara: I must admit, you had even me for a second.

Ahsoka: Yeah, I thought you were going to-

(Barriss straightens up and brushes herself off)

Barriss: She was at her weakest when I made her think she had nothing to lose...

(Barriss leans down to Ventress)

Barriss: (whispers) You will live to ponder all that has come to pass.

 

CUT TO- Ext VIEW OF GRIEVOUS' SHIP

(Republic cruiser "Moenia" prepares to move alongside Grievous' ship. POV pans to Hadranus on the bridge as he points to the enemy)

Hadranus: Grievous' ship is coming around to reinforce the phalanx!

Savva: And now we have him!

(POV cuts back and forth beteen Savva and Grievous)

Grievous: Prepare to attack!

Captain: All batteries fire! FIRE!!

(POV cuts to the Republic ship. Commander Savva stands on the bridge, looks as if he's having a staring contest with Grievous)

Savva: Give him a full barrage, Lieutenant Peels!!

Peels: Aye, sir! ALL BATTERIES, OPEN FIRE!!

(POV watches as the two ships fire upon each other in a devastating fashion. POV pans past droid cannoneers as they launch salvo after salvo. POV pans by clone troopers manning their big guns. Explosion

rock around them, some gun batteries are blasted to pieces, scattering their operators. CU of Savva, whose youthful demeanor is interrupted by scars and a cybernetic eye from previous battles)

Savva: Balls to the wall, boys!!

(CU of Grievous)

Grievous: I WILL CRUSH YOU, SAVVA!

 

(POV cuts back to Anakin, carrying Obi-wan, and the Chancellor. He pushes some buttons, with no response)

Anakin: Elevator's not working.

(POV watches the space battle. The two ships are tearing each other apart with barrages)

Savva: I got you now, you little clanker bitch!

Grievous: Epic FAIL is knocking on your door, MEAT FUCKER!!!

(CU of Anakin)

Anakin: R2, activate elevator 3224!

(CU of R2 as the droid beeps and makes its way to the nearest console)

(POV watches in space as the combat becomes very intense)

Peels: Commander Savva! We've lost two more batteries and the damage to hull has become-

Savva: Steady, boys! They're ABOUT TO BREAK!!!

(Another volley smashes into Grievous' ship, blowing big holes into critical areas of the lower decks. A large explosion ruptures the ships belly as a magazine storage area is obliterated. Grievous' ship

starts to dip)

Savva: YEAH!! How does THAT taste, motherf-

(CU of another explosion rocking Grievous' command ship)

(POV cuts to the hallway, where everything tips. Barriss, Ahsoka and Luminara lose their bvalance and slide down the hall. The ray shield shorts out, releasing Quinlan and Aayla to also slide. Ventress

starts to slide, but takes advantage of the chaos to use her acrobatic skills to slip away as the others scramble to gain a foothold)

(POV cuts to Anakin and Palpatine as the ship veers to a 90 degree angle. They scramble to open the elevator doors and crawl in before falling back)

(CU of R2 as he slides to the other end of the hangar with a scream)

(POV watches as droids and debris are scked into the atmosphere from the blasted holes of the ship)

(CU of the nemoidian captain)

Captain: Reverse the stabilizers!

Droid: Reversing stabilizers!

(Anakin and Palpatine struggle to get into the elevator shaft as the ship is now plunging straight down. They run swiftly down the shaft)

(CU of R2 as the droid screams down the hangar)

(CU of the captain, trying not to panic)

Captain: Magnetize! MAGNETIZE!!

(The droid frantically adjusts the controls, the surface of the vast city planet looming before them)

(POV watches R2 land in a pile of droid parts and debris)

(CU of Grievous, who is becoming unnerved by the descent)

Grievous: Fire the emergency booster engines!!

(POV watches the booster engines fire up. The ship slowly starts to level off. A droid turns to Grievous)

Droid: We're leveling out, sir.

(Anakin and Palpatine start to slide faster and faster as the ship returns to normal. Anakin, with one arm clutching Obi-Wan, grabs a cable wire and stops, with Palpatine holding onto him as the shaft

levels to its vertical position. Obi-wan starts to wake up, takes one looks and grabs Anakin in a panic)

Anakin: Easy now...We're in a bit of a situation here.

Obi-Wan: Did I miss something?

(A noise starts up)

Anakin: Hold on....

Obi-Wan: What is THAT?

(POV watches as the elevator activates, heading straight for them)

Anakin: Ooops! R2! R2, shut down the elevator!

Obi-Wan: Too late! JUMP!

(They leap away, falling down the shaft, chased by the speeding elevator. With quick thinking, the launch their repelling cords onto a nearby beam, and swing through an open elevator door. The three of

them brush themselves off before continuing)

Obi-Wan: Let's find the others and get to the hangar bay. Their must still be something there that's still fliable!

 

(Cut to Asajj, walking swiftly down the hall. Grievous stops her with a signal on her communicator. His menacing image makes her mouth curl in a sneer)

Grievous: If you're through with the cat and mouse shit, I want you to join the security forces. The Jedi are near. Be prepared to capture them and bring them to me!

Asajj: Master Dooku has been killed-

Grievous: -I am not the bartender to which you can cry to! I AM your superior and you will obey orders! Dooku's purpose has finished and all that matters is the capture of Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi!

Asajj: (furious) Yes, Sir....

(Grievous' image fades. Ventress rips the communicator from her arm and smashes it against the wall)

 

(POV cuts to the hallway. Obi-wan, Anakin and Palpatine run into Quinlan and the others)

Ahsoka: Master Skywalker!

Anakin: Hey, Snips!

Obi-Wan: I take it, everyone is ok?

Quinlan: We almost had Ventress, but she gave us the slip when the ship capsized.

Anakin: Commander Savva has certainly gotten more aggressive....Sauce for the goose, since Dooku is dead, and the CHancellor is safe.

 

 

(POV cuts to Grievous on the bridge. A droid crewman moves to him with a report)

Droid: General, the Jedi are in hallway 328!

Grievous: Activate ray shields!

 

(CU of the Jedi as ray shields activate around them. Aayla frowns)

Aayla: Twice in one day? That's unfair....

Anakin: Ray Shields!

Obi-Wan: Wait a minute! How did THIS happen? We're all smarter than this!

(Anakin shrugs)

Anakin: Apparently not.

Quinlan: Time for me to retire if I get suckered a 2nd time....

Barriss: Solutions?

Anakin: I say patience.

(Everyone looks at him to elaborate)

Obi-Wan: Patience?

Anakin: Yes. R2 will be along in a moment....then he'll release the ray shields.

(Seconds later, R@ comes screaming down the hall from a random door and bangs into a wall. The droid shakes off the impact and whistles cheerfully at them)

Anakin: See? No problem.

(He speaks too soon. Seconds later a battalion of droids march from every door from every direction, guns trained on them all. R2 is detained. CU of the Jedi as the troops surround them)

Obi-Wan: Do you have a plan B?

Barriss: (sighing) Shit....

(They look to where Barriss watches. Asajj Ventress glides up to them with a face of coldness. She points her finger at the group. They all drop their sabres. She deactivates the ray shields. Calmly,

she walks up to Barriss. Barriss Offee, remembering their duel from earlier, braces for retaliation, but Ventress puts her hand on the Jedi's shoulder and leans close to her ear)

Asajj: We're about to ponder what will come to pass, you and I....

(Asajj walks towards Obi-Wan. He senses deep despair, but she keeps a calm, serious face)

Asajj: You've killed the dream I dreamed.

(Obi-wan stares back, equally calm)

Obi-Wan: Your dream still lives if you choose it.

(She hesitates, then almost breaks as she whispers, a hint of sadness in her voice)

Asajj: I have foreseen it, the death of dreams....

(Obi-Wan looks at her, wanting to respond, but Anakin interrupts with a dismissive noise. Asajj almost loses complete control for a split second, into another animal rage, but somehow supresses the near

outburst. It's as if her spirit had finally broken after years of struggle. Obi-Wan starts to give her a sympathy look, but she turns away)

Asajj: Grievous will decide your fates!

(Obi-Wan loses composure for a moment, suprising everyone including himself)

Obi-Wan: Will you let him decide yours as well?

(She stops, understanding him, but does not look back. CU of Asajj as she drifts to her vision, and can feel herself fall into the hole leading to Oblivion. She snaps out of it)

Asajj: Kill them if they try to escape.

 

CUT TO- EXT VIEW OF SHIP ABOVE CORUSCANT, BADLY DAMAGED

(POV pans close to the bridge. CU of Grievous as he turns and watches Ventress and several guards bring the prisoners on the command center. Grievous almost grins)

Grievous: Ah yes! The negotiator! General Kenobi! We've been waiting for you!

(A droid excuses himself past the prisoners and hands the lightsabres to grievous. He snatches them up greedily, much to the droid's dismay with a near sarcastic "You're Welcome!")

Grievous: It wasn't much of a rescue! Oh, and Jedi Barriss Offee....what a pleasant suprise! I would so love to rip you in half and decorate your meaty bits all over the ship...but since we have such a

history together, I think I will just shoot you of the airlock. For old times sake.

Barriss: You haven't lost any charm.

(Grievous turns to each Jedi in turn)

Grievous: Aayla Secura! I nearly had you on Hypori. Now, the circle of your destiny is complete....

(He walks by Ahsoka, about to announce her name, but then waves her off without even looking in her direction, until he comes to Anakin)

Grievous: Anakin Skywalker........Ani!

(Grievous laughs, the other droids chortle a bit)

Grievous: You ready to make peace with the Force?

Anakin: You ready to taste a laser enema?

Grievous: Oh, I'm going to enjoy watching you float home......(sneers and walks away) Jedi Scum!

(Obi-Wan smirks)

Obi-Wan: We have a job to do, Anakin. Try not to upset him.

Luminara: A little too late for that....

(R2 whistles a signal. Anakin looks down at his droid friend)

Grievous: Your lightsabres will make a fine addition to my collection!

(Grievous puts the sabres under his cloak)

Grievous: Guards, escort them to the airlock!

(Obi-Wan almost bursts into laughter)

Obi-Wan: Really, General Grievous. You must be more retarded then these half price droids if you think it's going to be THAT easy!

(Asajj suddenly looks at Kenobi with a giveaway sign of concern)

Asajj: Obi-Wan-

(He smiles and looks at her)

Obi-Wan: No, no, it's ok, Asajj. Watch THIS...

(He turns to R2. CU of Asajj as she realizes he is about to turn the tables)

Asajj: Holy SH-

Obi-Wan: -YOU SAID IT!

(R2 springs into action revealing lightsabres from hidden compartments and simoultaneously sends a shocking bolt of electricity throwing the guards off balance. The Jedi reach out and grab a weapon as R2

tosses them out. Chaos erupts as the Jedi start swinging and droids open fire all over the bridge. Two droids start pulling out the door with Palpatine)

Grievous: GUARDS!! Destroy them!! (Looking to the bridge crew) Stay at your posts!

(Sparks fly everywhere as droids are cut down in the cramped space. Anakin smashes the guards around Chancellor Palpatine and frees him, Ahsoka duels with Ventress)

Grievous: KEEP THE SHIP IN ORBIT!

(He grabs two lightsabres and duels with Aayla and Quinlan. Luminara and Barriss fight off Grievous personal guard, a slightly better challenge than regular droids, but still no match. Droid guards and

bridge crew scramble about. Ahsoka and Ventress swing, perry and thrust back and forth. Ahsoka leaps over Ventress and pushes her into Grievous, who stumbles off balance)

Grievous: You are USELESS, Asajj! As useless as that foolish old man you served!

(Everything goes quiet for a moment as Grievous stands up. The droids have been chased off or destroyed. Grievous realizes he is surrounded by the Jedi. Ventress, still on the floor in a daze, moves

slowly, unable to react. Obi-Wan closes in on him)

Obi-Wan: This time, General, you WON'T escape!

(Grievous picks up his lightsabre defiantly and stares at his long running nemesis)

Grievous: You LOSE, General Kenobi!

(He throws the sabre into the front window of the bridge with such force, that is cacks on impact and shatter the entire glass structure around them. Thousands of glass fragments swirl about in a vacuumed

maelstrom, causing everyone to grab a solid part of the bridge and hold on for dear life. Grievous, protected by his cybernetic frame, allows himself to be sucked out into space with ease. Ventress, caught

by suprise, is swept up and almost screams as she feels the icy cold of space on her back. At the last second, she is caught by Obi-Wan at the wrist. Holding her with one hand, he grips a control panel

precariously with the other. CU of Grievous he flies by and shoots a grapple into the ship and pulls himself back onto the outer hull with a thud. For several long seconds, Ventress and Kenobi look at each

other as the wind whips around them. She activates her sabre and gives him a desperate sneer. He looks at her calmly. Several more long seconds, waiting for her to decide their fate. The protective metal

shields cover the windows, cutting off the vacuum and everything calms down as everyone tries to catch their breath)

Luminara: You alright, Barriss?

Barriss: Yes, Mo-...Master Unduli...

Ahsoka: Skyguy?

Anakin: Only hurt my pride, Snips.

Quinlan: Wow...he's got some serious balls, that Grievous.

Aayla: He nearly got us all.

(The ship starts to rumble and shake. Ventress breaks into a sprint out the door. Obi-Wan jumps up after her)

Anakin: Master! I think the ship's breaking apart!! Where are you going!?

Obi-Wan: Just going for a jog, be right back!

 

(POV watches Grievous re-enter the ship from a portal in a part of the ceiling. He lands with a chuckle into one of the escape pods)

Grievous: Time to abandon ship!

(He punches some buttons and launches himself away from the ship. The ship's crew also evacuate as the ship slowly descends with an orange glow into the atmosphere)

(CU of a blinking screen with a whiny alarm going off. POV pans to Anakin, who frowns)

Anakin: All the escape pods have been launched!

Ahsoka: Oh Great....

Anakin: Grievous!

Quinlan: Here's a fine "How do you do"....Can you fly a cruiser like this?

(Anakin seats himself at the controls, Ahsoka jumps into the co-pilot seat, while R2 connects to the mainframe)

Anakin: You mean can I land what's left of this thing?

Palpatine: Well?

Anakin: well...(sigh) under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant! Strap yourselves in!

(Everyone grabs a seat, R2 whistles apprehensively)

(POV watches the ship fly by as it drops from orbit at a radical pace, breaking apart in small explosions)

(CU of Ventress as she enters a corridor to several escape pod openings. She frowns at the red blinking lights. There are none left to use)

Asajj: (whispering) Grievous! Damn you, Grievous.....

(Obi-Wan rushes around a corner in the BG behind her and stops as he sees her)

Obi-Wan: ASAJJ! There are no pods. Come with me. We can save you!

(She slowly turns to him, with more weariness than anger)

Asajj: WHY? Why are you doing this!?

(Obi-Wan gets closer as the ship starts to shake violently)

Obi-Wan: There's no where else to go, Asajj. Grievous has abandoned you yet again, and the ship is going down.

(Asajj grimaces and steps toward him)

Asajj: Do you have any idea how much I HATE YOU?? You DARE to come at me now when all is LOST? Come to brag and gloat-

Obi-Wan: NO! Not to brag, not to gloat.....All is not lost

Asajj: Dooku is gone, the cause is gone....and now we are trapped in a fiery tomb. It is the end of all things.

Obi-Wan: Anakin is the finest pilot in the galaxy! If anyone can land us safely, HE CAN! I believe in him. Come with me....

Asajj: You torment me! Why are you trying to be so.....KIND???? Why have you destroyed me? Destroyed everything I stand for? You've destroyed...

(Asajj is on the verge of tears. The hate she has held for the Jedi in general and Kenobi in particular has always been great until now. He walks up to her slowly, also with a teary eyed look)

Obi-Wan: Because I must ask the same thing of you, Asajj....

(The tremor between them becomes greater in the Force. CU of their faces as he leans closer, both their hearts racing at an unspoken truth that has been buried by war, realized in their eyes)

Obi-Wan: (whispers) Why have YOU DESTROYED ME? Destroyed EVERYTHING that I stand for??

(She is at a loss for words, and more afraid than she has ever been)

 

(POV cuts to Anakin and Ahsoka working the controls, desperately trying to stabilize the wrecked ship as it begins its burn in re-entry)

Anakin: Open all hatches! Extend all flaps and drive fins!

(POV watches the ship fly by, strained by the pressures of its wounds and gravity. The ship, in one spectacular moment, breaks in half)

(POV cuts to Obi-Wan and Asajj as the ship breaks up all around them. Ventress is tossed away as the break seperates her and Kenobi. Obi-Wan grabs a solid pipe sticking out of the wall and holds on while

the wind whips around him. The aft part of the cruiser swirls further away, carrying Ventress, who only stares at him until the trajectory of her half twists from his view)

(CU of Anakin as every screen on the bridge flashes an emergency and a visual of what just happened. He turns to everyone with a pensive look)

Anakin: We lost something.

(Ahsoka doesn't even blink, almost smirks grimly)

Ahsoka: Not to worry. We are still flying half a ship....

(Barriss grips her chair, but plays along)

Barriss: That's a good way to look at it.....

(Obi-Wan enters the bridge and straps himself in)

Obi-Wan: So, did I miss anything?

Luminara: Battle is still going on around us, as far as I can tell.

Obi-Wan: (snarky) Lovely.

(POV cuts to Ventress, who has calmly made her way back to the Observation Deck. The ship glows a hot orange around her and shakes. From the windows around her, large pieces can be visibly seen tearing

away from the ship. She never blinks, and remains calm. She has the vision again, falling into darkness, the hooded man looming above her. Ventress fees that all hope is lost, the price of using the power

of the darkside. She leans down where Dooku's body lies. Assajj looks around the room, outside at the terrible battle one last time, then buries her head into Dooku's corpse, waiting for the end)

Assajj: We join each other in Death, Master. I am ready.....


	2. Star Wars Revenge of the Sith Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Coruscant rages on and concludes.
> 
> The Death of Count Dooku is a shattering blow to the Separatists, who retreat to Utapau
> 
> The Jedi prepare for one last offensive that could lead to victory.
> 
> Anakin and Padme discuss his nightmares and her secret pregnancy.
> 
> Asajj Ventress feels she is fated to die, and plans one last encounter with Obi-wan Kenobi
> 
> Barriss Offee and Conradin Hadranus reconcile that they have very little time left before being separated forever. they make the most of the time they have before going to Felucia.

ROTS PART 2

 

"Apocalypse Please" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFrl01aPPkA

Cut to- EXT. VIEW, BATTLE OVER CORUSCANT

(POV follows two fighters, piloted by Shaak-Ti and her apprentice, Maris Brood. 4 droid vultures appear behind them)

Shaak-Ti: Look out!

(Vultures fire on Maris, but Shaak-Ti manuevers to block the shot. Her engines are blasted, causing the craft to downward spiral. Shaak-Ti leaps away to safety on a building ledge as her ship crashes. 

Maris looks forward with a grimace)

Maris: MASTER!

Shaak-Ti: I'm ok, just get out of their field of fire!

(POV follows Maris' ship and the vultures, twisting around tall buildings, a deadly maze, but the droids are relentless. One vulture smashes into a skyscraper, but the others stay on Maris)

Droid pilot #1: The Force is strong with this one! Sunuvabitch!

(POV from the droid's cockpit as it fires on Maris' fast, agile craft)

Maris: Frak!

(CU of Maris as the vultures lasers blast around her craft. A light flashes on her panel. One of them gets a lock)

Shaak-Ti: Maris....MARIS!!!

Droid pilot #1: How does this taste, MOTHERFU-

(The vulture fires, but it shot down from behind, blown to smithereens)

Droid pilot #2: What??

(Behind them comes a squad of Jedi fighters, led by Jedi Knight Zett Jukassa)

Zett: YEEEHAW!!!

(CU of Droid pilot #3)

Droid pilot #3: Mother pussbucket!

(The two remaining droid fighters try to dodge the shots fired by the Jedi chasing them, but smash into each other, bounce away and crash into the buildings on either side)

Zett: You ok, Maris?

Maris: (smiling) Zett, I could KISS YOU!

Zett: (smirks) Be mindful of your feelings, Cuz I'll remember you said that when we are meditating at the temple after all this....

Maris: Heads up!

(She slows down to join Zett's squad. They fly into open skies to spot a large Banking clan frigate firing on a section of the city. Several vultures fly towards them, but are quickly shot down as the

squad approaches the Sepratist ship)

Zett: Come on, kid! Let's blow this thing and go home!!

(The squad fires their missles at crucuial weak points on the frigate, Maris fires her barrage on the ship's bridge. POV watches her ship fly by as the bridge explodes into a torrent of fire and smoke. The

frigate nosedives into an empty section of the city and is destroyed in a massive impact explosion, while dozens of escape pods pop away from it)

Maris: We did it!

Zett: GREAT SHOT, kid!!! That was one in a million!

 

(The squad flies off to other parts of the battle. POV turns to the Jedi temple as thousands of droids march towards its hallowed entrance. At the head of the stairs, hundreds of clones prepare makeshift

barricades out of vehicles, destroyed droids, etc. The dozens of Jedi waiting to face the horde are led by a tall woman in white robes, General Shadday Potkin)

Shadday: I need every brigade, every battalion here, commander!

(The clone commander salutes with acknowledgement, calling all units nearby with his comm unit. They all watch with dread as long columns of droids march within shooting range, with dozens of tanks

following up behind)

(CU of Shadday as a young Jedi padawan, Whie Malreaux, stands next to her)

Shadday: If those droids burst past this line....

Whie: Good beans, Master Podkin.

(Shadday frowns at what sounds like a farmer's blessing from Whie's homeworld)

Shadday: If there's one thing I know absolutely nothing about....it is agriculture, Whie.

(Three other Jedi come up alongside her. It is Vlad Pharis, Aviva Motaru and Master Yoda)

Yoda: Defenses set, you have done?

Shadday: Yes, Master.

Vlad: Troop transports in the sky! I can hear their engines just beyond the Senate building!

(The Clone commander signals to Shadday)

Clone: we are in tank firing range!

(The droid tanks open fire, blasting into the temple walls behind them. Another blast sends several clone troopers flying in several directions)

Aviva: HERE THEY COME!!!

(The droids charge up the stairs, guns blazing. POV watches as clones fire down on the invaders. Shadday signals to another Jedi some distance to her right)

Shadday: Master Rublio, take the right flank!! Vlad, you take the left!!

Vlad: Yes, Master!

(Rublio and Vlad take a group of Jedi to counter attack down the flanks of the temple stairs)

Shadday: Aviva, need you to go back to the inner sanctum, gather up all the padawans and younglings and take them to the safe rooms under the temple!

Aviva: Yes, Master!

(Master Yoda spots two large troop transports coming into view, getting closer)

Yoda: Land if they do, multiplied our troubles will be!

(Yoda concentrates, with much effort, causing the transports to collide. The ships crash into the droid forces on the ground, causing them to scatter in confusion. Shadday raises her lightsabre to signal

everyone in the defense)

Shadday: We've got them!!! EVERYONE CHARGE THEIR FRONT LINES!!!

(The clones and Jedi leap upon the droids trying to make sense of what just crashed on top of most of their attack force)

 

 

CUT TO- The senate building

(The POV pans by a large melee between droids and the senate guards and clones defending the perimeter of the building. Jedi Masters Kitt Fisto and Kai Hudorra hold off several dozen droids as their squad

backs into the halls of the senate building)

Kai: 76....77.....78....You're falling behind, Kit! At this rate you are never going to win the bet!

Kit: I never made a bet! You just meditated on how many droids we could turn into scrap before they withdaw. I never got involved! It is not the jedi way to keep a tally on your kills!

(They leap forawrd and smash into the advancing line of droids)

Kit: Besides....My total is now 103.....

Kai: WHAT???

(The clone commander calls out to them from the front doors)

Commander: General Fisto! They're dropping commando droids on the roof!

Kit: Are all the senators in the underground bunkers?

Commander: They are almost safe, but We're getting reports of firefights on level 346!

(Kai leaps into a crowd of droids and slams his sabre into the ground, creating a blast wave that decimates the front lines of the enemy)

Kai: I got dibs on the commandos!

(Kit Fisto blinks in disbelief)

Kit: Your kidding, right? You are never getting to level 346 from here!

(Kai Hudorra gives him a "oh please" expression as he holds up his grappling gun and fires up. The hook latches onto a high section of the domed senate building, Kai presses a button and launches himself

up, grinning like a smug bastard. Kit glances up before looking back at a renewed offense by the shaken droids)

Kai: My count is now 134. You gotta keep up, old man!

(Kit smirks and shakes his head as he deflects blasts from the droids in front of him. He opens up his communications)

Kit: Master Choi!! We could use some back up here!!

 

CUT TO- A Command depot in the Industrial section of the city

(At a makeshift base, Master Tsui Choi looks over a strategic holomap with two Clone commanders, Captain Panaka and Jedi Master Ki Adi Mundi. Choi talks to a blue image of Kit Fisto)

Tsui: *I am rerouting the 402nd battalion to your location, Master Fisto! Reinforcements should arrive in a matter of minutes.*

Kit: Is there any more air support for our sector?

Panaka: Plo Koon is making his way from the Minbari district. They have fresh fighters coming in from hyperspace-

(Ki Adi Mundi looks behind him as they talk. Their base has been discovered by a squad of vultures)

Ki: LOOK OUT!

(The vulture fighters strafe the area, blowing up several vehicles and scattering clone troopers, but several clones fire back as they fly by. The holomap is destroyed. Panaka and Tsui Choi get up from the

smoking wreckage and dash for cover)

Panaka: Good thing these droids are lousy shots!

Tsui: *Not lousy enough, I'm afraid....Ki?*

(Mundi dusts himself off)

Ki: I am fine...just got caught with my britches down, so to speak....

Panaka: Ah, Frell! They're coming back for more!

(They look up to face several vultures aiming down at them. Behind them, however, is Master Windu, riding a vulture fighter like a wild bucking bronco. With purple lightsabre glowing brightly, he zooms in

fast, striking down the vultures one at a time until they are all sent drifting down into a stream of smoke and flames. Mace crashes the fighter he is riding, but glides to safety near the others)

Panaka: Master Windu! Your appearance is well timed, and graceful as usual!

Mace: Style is not what wins wars, Captain. We must be ready to join the others at the temple. That is where the droid army has its greatest concentrated effort. Yoda is holding them off, but they need

all the help they can get.

 

 

 

CUT TO- Space battle

(Commander Savva directs his bridge crew as explosions and fighters fly by the front view)

Savva: Focus our cannons on the engines of their command ship!

Officer: Yes sir! All batteries lock on and FIRE!!

(CU of cannons on the side of the ship as they blast a nearby CIS Federation cruiser)

(CU of several droids on the enemy ship as they get blasted to pieces. The enemy cannons are pulverized!)

(CU of the bridge of the CIS ship as the ship rattles and shakes. The Nemoidian captain clutches his command chair in terror)

Captain: We must fall back!

Droid: Captain, we've lost power to the engines!

Captain: Ah, PUDU!

(The Nemoidian braces himself as the cruiser dips into the atmosphere)

Savva: Swing us hard to port, Lieutenant. Regroup with General Tiin's ship

 

CUT TO- ANOTHER REPUBLIC CRUISER

(General Saesee Tiin of the Jedi leads his troops to the hangar bay as his ship burns up all around him)

Saesee: Abandon Ship!! All clone troopers to the hangar bay with me!

(An officer contacts him on Communicator)

Officer: (VO) General, we've lost all stabilizers. The ship is going to burn up in the atmosphere in ten minutes!

Saesee: Get to the escape pods! My troops will exit from down here!

(The hangar bay doors open into the quiet vacuum of space. Saesee and his soldiers are prepared in their space armor as they observe the battle over Coruscant. They spot a banking clan frigate veering

closer underneath them)

Saesee: CHARGE!!!

(The Jedi and several hundred clone troopers leap into the vastness of near space, floating down to the enemy ship as their own starts to beak apart. He reaches the outer surface and starts burning a hole

into the hull as vulture fighters fly by, picking off a few troopers here and there)

Saesee: Everyone into the ship! Take the bridge!

(The Vultures swing around to start another attack run, but are picked off by a Republic squad of Jedi fighters led by Master Sian-La Wezz)

Sian-La: Go on, General Tiin! We will cover you from above!

(Saesee and his men cheer as the fighters fly by and blast the enemy squad to pieces)

Saesee: Force guide you, Master Wezz!

(Jedi Wezz flies past the CIS bridge of the ship the troops are attacking)

Sian: Fighters, switch all power to front deflector screens. Switch all power to front deflector screens!

(Saesee and his demolition team blast a hole in the hull and leap in. In moments, they have opened a half dozen portals to allow the rest of his soldiers and crew on board)

(CU of of Wezz in her cockpit as her squadron drops into the lower atmosphere. She looks over and sees the burning remains of Grievous' ship speedily going down)

Sian-La: We need a fire brigade to sector 1138!!

 

CUT TO- EXT. GRIEVOUS' SHIP

(POV watches the ship glow bright red-orange. Cut to Anakin and the others on the bridge)

R2: (raspberry noises)

Anakin: Now we're REALLY picking up speed!

(POV watches as chunks of the ship fly off. The structure falls away in burning chunks of metal. CU of Ahsoka as she reads her screens)

Ahsoka: 8+60.....(clicks a switch) We're in the atmosphere!

(Anakin points to a joystick device in the console facing Obi-Wan)

Anakin: Grab that, keep us level!

(The ship thunders across the sky like a meteorite, spewing orange glowing pieces)

R2: (Loud whistle with three beeps)

(Palpatine looks at R2, then back at the front screen showing the descent at hundreds of feet per second)

Aayla: I just found the ship's stereo system. Any last requests?

Quinlan: "Cerebral Hemmorage" by Sy Snoodles and the Max Rebo band!

Anakin: Oh ye of little faith!

(The ship shakes as they pass through the cloud layers, less than 2 miles above the city)

Obi-Wan: Steady....

(R2 whistles and beeps an alarm. The droid is losing power to what little stabilizers are left)

Anakin: Easy does it, R2!

(Anakin glances at every control, starting to really get nervous)

(POV watches the ship leaving a smoke trail on it's way down. A half dozen republic fire hazard craft fly up on each side)

Obi-Wan: 5,000 feet and closing....fireships on the left and the right!

(The fireships open up their hoses to douse the cruiser's flames. CU of the firemarshall)

Fire Marshall: We'll take you in.

Ahsoka: (VO) Copy that!

(POV watches the crew. Ahsoka points up ahead)

Ahsoka: Landing strip straight ahead!

Anakin: We're coming in too hot!

(The wrecked ship approaches the long stretch of landing strip. CU of everyone as hey brace for impact. POV follows the ship as it hits the ground, sliding down the way. It takes several miles of the

strip before the ship starts to slow down. POV watches as the ship slows to a halt in front of us, leaving a black trail of smoke from he wreckage. The ship finally comes to a stop, with the bridge facing

us. Everyone feels a slight jolt as the ship stops. Quietly, they all take a breath. Anakin's jaw is open, still not believing that they just pulled off a miracle. Everyone keeps gasping in relief, while

Obi-Wan straightens up his hair and gives a shit eating grin of relief)

Obi-Wan: Another happy landing!

 

CUT TO- ASAJJ VENTRESS ON THE OBSERVATION DECK, MINUTES LATER

(Ventress looks up and sees the Observation deck unscathed. Apparently, having activated a lifeboat program, the deck has safely landed around the burning wreckage of her half of the cruiser. She sits for

a moment, not understanding how she has survived. She looks off in the distance, spotting a large trail of black smoke leading to Obi-Wan's half)

 

 

CUT TO- EXT. VIEW OF CORUSCANT BY THE SENATE BUILDING, HOURS LATER.

(A shuttle flies by, heading for the Senate. It lands on one of the huge bays around the building. Palpatine gets out, followed by Anakin and R2-D2. They are greeted by a large number of senators,

syncophants, droid servants and lobbyists, including Bail Organa and Jar Jar Binks. Obi-wan is in the shuttle, but does not move to exit)

Anakin: Are you coming, Master?

(Obi-wan grins)

Obi-wan: Oh no. I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the council. Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy.

(Anakin raises his eyebrows in mirthful suprise)

Anakin: Hold on! This whole operation was YOUR idea. Let us not forget, Anakin, that you rescued ME from the buzz droids, AND you killed Count Dooku, AND you rescued the Chancellor while carrying me

unconcious on your back.

(Anakin smirks, but still doesn't want to be alone with the politicians)

Anakin: All because of YOUR training.

Obi-wan: Anakin, let's be fair. Today YOU are the hero. And you deserve your glorious day with the politicians!

(Obi-wan grins even more. Anakin nods and smirks)

Anakin: Alright, but you owe me one. And not for saving your skin for the tenth time!

Obi-wan: Ninth time. That time on Cato Nemoidia doesn't....doesn't count. I'll see you at the briefing

(Obi-wan closes the doors. Anakin and R2 walk to the Chancellor and the greeters as the shuttle takes off. The Chancellor and his massive entourage are greeted by Master Windu)

Mace: Chancellor, are you alright?

Palpatine: Yes, thanks to your two Jedi knights. They killed Count Dooku....but General Grievous has escaped once again.

Mace: General Grievous will run and hide as he always does. He is a coward-

Palpatine: -But with Count Dooku dead, he is the leader of the droid army.....and I assure you the Senate will vote to continue the war as long as Grievous is alive!

(There is an underlying hostility in the politeness exchanged between Mace and Palpatine. Mace keeps his calm, but speaks with determination)

Mace: Then the Jedi Council will make finding Grievous our highest priority.

(Mace and Palpatine walk together with uneasiness, followed by the crowd)

Bail: The Republic cannot praise you enough, Anakin.

Anakin: Thank you, Senator.....But the fighting will continue until General Grievous is spare parts.

Bail: Well, I will do everything I can in the Senate.

(Anakin spots Padme, hiding near a pillar a short distace away)

Anakin: Would you excuse me, Senator?

Bail: Certainly

(Anakin sneaks off towards Padme, breaking into a run to hold her tightly. He picks her up and twirls her around with relief. She kisses him)

Padme: Oh Anakin....

Anakin: I've missed you, Padme!

Padme: There were whispers....that you had been killed....

Anakin: (smiling) I'm alright.....it feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. It might have been if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the

outer rim sieges...

(He starts to kiss her like a maniac. Padme pulls back)

Padme: Wait! Not here.

Anakin: Yes, here. *Sigh* I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married-

Padme: -Anakin! Don't say things like that.

(He stops and looks into her eyes. He knows she is right. They hug quietly. He senses she is distressed)

Anakin: Are you alright? You're trembling....What's going on?

(She smiles)

Padme: Something wonderful has happened! Ani.....I'm pregnant!

(Anakin is speechless, dumbfounded, scared)

Anakin: .....oh...that's....uh....that's wonderful!

(He tries to breath, she looks at him, worried)

Padme: What are we going to do?

(He calms down and takes a deep breath, caressing her face)

Anakin: We're not going to worry about anything right now, alright? This is a happy moment.....the happiest moment of my life!

(POV backs away as they kiss)

 

 

 

 

 

Cut to- Grievous' escape shuttle

(POV follows Grievous's craft as he enters the atmosphere of Planet Utapau. The ship slowly glides down to a crater city, a metropolis built into the sides of a huge cavernous hole with a lake at the

bottom. The ship lands on a platform jutting out from the side of the steep hole. A few seconds later, Grievous storms out of the shuttle and marches towards a large conference room. The Sepratist Council

waits nervously. Nute Gunray gasps in suprise. Grievous storms past him to the communications room. He preses a few buttons, summoning the smirking image of Darth Sidious)

Grievous: Yes, Lord Sidious....

Sidious: General Grievous, I suggest you move the sepratist leaders to Mustafar.

Grievous: It will be done, my lord.

(Grievous fails to see Sidious' vengeful grin, remembering Grievous treasonous trap set for Anakin)

Sidious: The end of the war is near, General!

Grievous: But...the loss of Count Dooku-

Sidious: -His death was....a necessary loss.

(Grievous comes out of the room several minutes later, facing the CIS council)

Nute: What has happened? Where is our fleet?

Passel: Yes, General, and what has become of Count Dooku?....

Grievous: (ignoring them) Archduke Poggle, make preparations to evacuate the Sepratist Council to our temporary base at Utapau. The war is coming to an close, and the tide will turn against the Jedi soon

enough.

Poggle: *What do you mean?*

Grievous: Lord Sidious had informed me of a plan that will deal a decisive blow to the Jedi once and for all! A brilliant plan....

(Poggle ponders this as Grievous exits the room. Nute starts to panic and rant about Grievous' incompetence, but Poggle walks away to a window and stares out with a small hint of sadness)

Poggle: *Farewell, my old friend. I wish I could have been there. Now, all is lost*

 

 

Cut to- The Skyline in Coruscant, night time

(POV pans by the tall buildings, bright lights and heavy traffic, stopping at Padme's suite. CU of Padme as hshe brushes her hair on the balcony. Anakin watches, smiling)

Padme: Ani, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo. We can go to the lake country where no one will know....where we can be safe...(smiling) I can go early and fix up the baby's room!

(They look at each other joyfully)

Padme: I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens.

Anakin: You're so....beautiful.

(She looks at him)

Padme: It's only because I'm so in love

Anakin: (chuckles) No...no, it's because I'm so in love with you....

(Padme pretends to be suprised)

Padme: So love has blinded you?

(He laughs)

Anakin: Well,no. That isn't exactly what I meant.

Padme: (grins) But it's probably true....

(Scene fades to black)

(Scene fades in with a blurry close up of Padme screaming and crying out. She is terrified, suffering)

 

(CU of Anakin, waking up from the nightmare. Several hours have passed, Padme is sleeping next to him. With deep breaths, he gets up and looks around. He gets up and walks towards the living room. Padme

slowly wakes up and watches him leave. She gets up and follows him. POV follows her as she turns a corner and spots him staring out at the skyline, watching the lights of the Jedi temple in the distance)

Padme: What's bothering you?

(She walks over and gives him a comforting hug. He is reluctant to answer)

Anakin: Nothing...

(He smiles and toys with a necklace she wears)

Anakin: I remember when I gave this to you....

(She does not waver with his attempt to change the subject)

Padme: How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?

(He frowns, but looks down and tries to explain)

Anakin: It was a dream.

Padme: Bad?

Anakin: Like the ones I have been getting over the past year, just before tragedy strikes.

Padme: And?

Anakin: .....and it was about you.

(He looks away, she rubs his shoulder)

Padme: Tell me...

(Anakin shrugs it off and walks away)

Anakin: It was only a dream.

(He looks away, fear coming across his face. He turns to face her)

Anakin: You die in child birth

Padme: *gasp* And the baby?

(He pauses)

Anakin: I don't know....

(She is scared for a moment, but snaps out of it)

Padme: It was only a dream.

(He holds her close)

Anakin: I won't let this one become real!

Padme: This baby WILL change our lives. I doubt the Queen will allow me to continue in the Senate, and if the Jedi Council discovers you are the father, you'll be expelled-

Anakin:-I know, I know.

Padme: Do you think...Obi-wan might be able to help us?

(He looks at her, a twinge of jealousy crosses his face that she would mention him)

Anakin: We don't need his help.

(His sourness turns to a sudden smile)

Anakin: Our baby is a blessing.

(They hug. Scene fades)

 

(CUT TO- WIDESHOT CORUSCANT, NIGHT)

(POV follows the bright lights of traffic, panning down to a shady alley on a forgotten part of the city. Asajj sits by a trash bin, preparing, meditating. Ky Narec's voice is heard from the dark)

Ky: Asajj....

(She hesitates, but doesn't look up)

Ky: Go to the temple...The Jedi WILL help you....Obi-Wan can help....

Asajj: There is no saving me. I have foreseen my doom.....

Ky: (whispers) No....

(Asajj closes her eyes. The vision returns. She finds herself in a dark place, suddenly falling in slow motion into a hole. She grasps the edge in terror. The blackness that awaits the Sith is below her.

She looks up to see a hooded figure standing above her. She wakes up from the vision. She cannot hear Ky Narec. She looks around and finally stands up. She walks out into the city and stares over at the

Jedi Temple that stands in the distance)

 

CUT TO- WIDESHOT OF CORUSCANT, EARLY MORNING

(POV follows Barriss Offee and her #1 Clone Commander, Galle)

Galle: I'm not sure I agree with this, General Offee. I'm sure General Hadranus would have invaluable intel to share, and might help us....but....

Barriss: There's always a "but"....

Galle: He's still the Emerald General of the CIS to many of our troops, especially naval personnel. Admiral Yularen and Commander Savva have had their misgivings about his involvement with our fleet.

Barriss: Galle, you and I both know his humanity. He saved many lives and has provided us with a new style of three dimensional fleet tactics. His thinking and Savva's tenacity gave us victory above

several portions of Coruscant. I can vouch for him when he transfers to our attack group.

(Galle looks at her bluntly)

Galle: I have no doubt about that.

(Barriss almost looks at him in surprise)

Galle: (regretting) I didn't mean-

Barriss: (calmly) -You have no need to worry about where my priorities are, Galle. Ending the war and serving the Republic has my full attention. I won't lie to you.....He and I have been through much....but it will not effect my judgement while he is assigned to us.

Galle: I know.

(Barriss enters an elevator, Galle prepares to leave)

Barriss: All will be well. I'm going to be at a briefing for a possible new assignment. His capacity will be an advisor and tactical observer for the duration of whatever mission we may get.

Galle: Of Course.

Barriss: I'll see you at the docks.

Galle: Yes, Commander.

(The elevators close, Galle nods at her and makes his way back to his HQ. POV watches Barriss breathe a sigh and lean against the wall with a look of uncertainty. She looks out at the cityscape as the

elevator goes up. The elevator reaches the top of the building and opens to a bright hallway. She walks to a metal blue door and signals a doorbell device. After a few long seconds, it opens. Conradin is there, facing her calmly, hints of a gentle smile)

Hadranus: Hey....

Barriss: (awkwardly) Hey...

Hadranus: What brings you to these parts? I haven't settled in for a housewarming or a retirement party yet.

(She enters and sits at one of the comfortable couches. The place still looks spartan and unpacked with a few crates of personal belongings in the room. He slowly walks to another chair, standing behind it as they stare at each other)

Barriss: Well, I have come on behalf of the Republic for your continued services as a military adviser. Your training with the Separatist Navy will be of use, and General Grievous is still at large.

Hadranus: Where would I be assigned?

Barriss: With my naval attack force. You will train and advise our bridge crew and pilots for intel on CIS tactics.

Hadranus: You realize this puts us....

Barriss: ...Together. Yes, I know.

(They stare at each other for a moment)

Hadranus: Temptations in deep space...

Barriss: (business-like) We are strictly going to put aside personal feelings and place the mission above any shinanigans. That's why I am here now, before we go on our next assignment. I will not jeopardize my men or the Republic....just because....

Hadranus: I know. I understand. And I agree. Drink?

(She sighs in relief, but Conradin still senses some agitation....or anticipation)

Barriss: Yes, please.

(He goes over to a refrigeration unit and prepares a relaxing beverage from an exotic bottle of Romulan ale. She watches and fidgets with her hands when he isn't looking, raising an eyebrow at his choice of drink)

Barriss: Where did you get romulan ale? I thought that stuff was contraband.

Hadranus: My last bottle. I was saving it for a special occasion. If I understand your implications....

(She slowly walks over to him)

Barriss: Today is a good day for it. 

Hadranus: I hear Yoda and Mace are considering you for a seat on the council. I hope you get it.

Barriss: It's an honor. I'm nervous.

(They pause and stare at each other some more)

Hadranus: Don't be.

(They drink, then slowly put their glasses on the table. They embrace, closing their eyes and kissing slowly, building their fire for each other. She relaxes, untying her cloak, letting it fall to the floor. He pulls her close as her hands hold tightly to his waist. They break apart, gasp for air, feel their racing hearts, then kiss some more, still slowly, but with more animal power. She whimpers as his hands wander all over, grasping her with excitement. They take another moment to breathe)

Barriss: I am going to a briefing with several Jedi, and I have already requested your presence with Republic forces, vouching for your character and for the goodwill of the Republic and the council to trust my judgement in this. While we are on the mission....we cannot be...

(They kiss each other quietly. They understand each other with just glances)

Hadranus: And that's why you're here now...

(He subtly unbuttons part of his shirt, casually acting as if he needed to breathe a little more, but tries to not get carried away. They stare at each other, excited and nervous. Conradin's hands shake a little. She senses his anticipation build. She helps him with his shirt)

Barriss: I want you to understand...our lives may not ever cross like this again...we might not get a chance...

Hadranus: I know.

(He takes a drink. She finishes her drink quickly and looks at him, this time with a more determined look. The look of a grown woman. Her breathing gets faster, but she's determined to understand what it means to break rules after following them so well for so many years. She casually drops more clothing as she takes slow steps away from him, her black hair falling down into a state of chaos over one eye. The other eye looks at him with unspoken hunger. She closes her eyes modestly as she sheds herself down to one last small layer of silky black garments. She wants him to drink the view of her olive green body with traditional tattoos that now whispered of tantalizing delights, feeling feminine for the first time in her life. He lets his shirt float to the floor. They rejoin another embrace, feeling their smooth skin pressed against each other. They've tasted a softer love on Geidi Prime and Drongar, but only hints of the true feast that goes on behind closed doors. Today, Barriss and Conradin fight a different, more exciting battle)

Hadranus: How long until your meeting?

Barriss: I have time enough....

(She whispers hotly in his ear. She nibbles his ear. Driven crazy, he engulfs her mouth like an animal. Conradin finds his heart racing, Silently, he puts his hands around her and picks her up. She looks up at his eyes and wraps her arms around him. They both gasp a quiet sigh. Their breathing now accelerates to a level more chaotic as they start to uncontrollably kiss in a more barbaric fashion. He carries her to his room. She giggles a little, as he makes little growling noises and gently bites her neck. For a long while, behind his door, They discover the language of lust together, create a universe filled with fireworks, and whisper secrets to each other in the shadows and under covers)

 

(Fade to black)


	3. Star Wars Revenge of the Sith Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine schemes against the Jedi, both try to use Anakin as a pawn in a strained political game for control
> 
> Asajj Ventress, feeling heaviness in her heart for her crimes in the war, leads Obi-wan to the Separatists on Utapau, but is determined to die a martyr's death for her sins.

ROTS PART 3

 

Cut to- Jedi Temple, later in the morning

(Anakin sits with Master Yoda in a dark room, meditating)

Yoda: Premonitions? Premonitions....Hmm....These visions you have...

(Yoda waves him to continue)

Anakin: They are of pain, and suffering. Death....

Yoda: Yourself, do you speak of? Or someone you know?

(Anakin concentrates to hide his feelings)

Anakin: Someone...

Yoda: Close to you?

(Anakin looks down)

Anakin: Yes

(Yoda furls his brow with concern, pointing with a cautious finger)

Yoda: Careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin! The fear of loss is a path to the dark side.

(Anakin looks around, trying to cover his fear)

Anakin: I won't let these visions come true, Master Yoda.

(Yoda tries to comfort him)

Yoda: Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them do not. Miss them do not. Attachment leads to Jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is.

(Anakin stares at him, calm, but unsatisfied with Yoda's advice)

Anakin: What must I do, Master Yoda?

Yoda: Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose.

(Anakin looks down, trying to cover the sadness and disappointment in Yoda's nonchalant answer. Scene fades)

 

CUT TO- INT. JEDI TEMPLE, EARLY NOON

(POV watches as Obi-Wan and Shadday Podkin lead a briefing on the war to two dozen other Jedi, including Barriss and Luminara)

Shadday: ....We expect General Quinlan Vos to move with fast strikes from Boz Pity to Kashyyyk, cutting off enemy supply lines now that the Sepratist fleet has been completely broken.

Obi-wan: Each of you are getting fresh troops and supplies, a new level of soldier compared to the earlier clone troops that we have been working with.

Barriss: New troops?

Obi-Wan: You could call them a whole new generation of super soldier. They're faster, trained in more advanced ways. They will be ready at your assigned locations by nightfall. The older regiments will

stay active until the end of the war, then be completely fazed out of duty.

(Bultar Swan steps forward)

Bultar Swan: I take it the end is near?

Obi-Wan: With Count Dooku dead and Grievous on the run, it is just a matter of days, weeks at the most. The Battle of Coruscant has broken them.

Shadday: We just need one quick lead to locate Grievous' final base of operations.

(Obi-wan looks over at Barriss)

Obi-wan: Barriss...

Barriss: Master Kenobi.

Obi-wan: You are to help with the assault on Felucia, alongside Aayla Secura. We have reason to believe Shu Mai is rebuilding a last line of defense there. You and General Secura are to break their defense

line, and capture Shu Mai.

(Barriss stifles a grin at the new command)

Barriss: Understood.

Obi-wan Kenobi: I understand congratulations are in order. I have been informed by Masters Yoda and Windu that Commander Offee will be given a seat on the Jedi Counsel and is expected to take in her first

padawan learner before she leaves for Felucia.

(Several in the crowd applaud and congratulate Barriss, who blushes a little, but subtley holds out her hand for a high five with Aayla)

Obi-wan: A great honor, to be sure, but an even greater responsibility to helping the Jedi and the Republic rebuild once the war comes to an end.

(Another Jedi, Koffi Arana, speaks up)

Koffi: There are still formidable droid armies putting up resistance.

Obi-Wan: We've calculated their movements, thanks to Chancellor Palpatine's chief intelligence man, Baron Papanoida. They plan on pushing large desperate offensives on Kashyyyk, Saleucami, Felucia, Ando

Prime, Murkhana, and Mygeeto. There are smaller skirmishes at several other worlds, but we expect these to be short and fruitless for the Confederacy.

Shadday: You have your assignments. We hope to end the war, and bring the galaxy back into good working order. May the Force be with us all.

(They start to disperse. Jedi Kai Hudurra gives Barriss a fist bump approval as he leaves)

Kai: Nice going, kid. Good journey to you on Felucia.

Barriss: Thank you, Master Hudurra.

Aayla: see you at the launch!

(Luminara glides by with a proud expression, but says nothing as their eyes lock. No words needed between them. Obi-wan's voice calls to her, snapping her out of the euphoria)

Obi-Wan: I understand you have requested for General Hadranus to accompany your flotilla....

Barriss: To help reorganize or ships with the new tactics, since he was instrumental in making the former Emerald fleet a formidable force. He will instruct our fighters to counter the vulture squads.

(Shadday Potkin joins the conversation with a more concerned tone)

Shadday: We hope that his assistance will be limited. With the war slowly winding down....

Barriss: I understand your concern. I can vouch for his loyalty to the Republic.

(Shadday nods, but does not look entirely relieved as she exits. Obi-wan clears his throat a little)

Obi-wan: It's more than that. We want to make sure you are completely focused...with, err, no distractions.

(Barriss blushes)

Barriss: I can assure you-

Obi-wan: -I fully trust your judgement, Barriss. Just mind your feelings around Conradin...because a lot of us are aware of his feelings for you....

(Barriss gets quiet)

Barriss: How many Jedi is "A lot"?

(Obi-Wan almost smirks, but maintains a semi serious face)

Obi-Wan:.....A LOT.....Let's just say that things on Drongar were pretty obvious....

Barriss: (embarrassed) Yes, Master....

(Barriss exits quickly, not seeing the huge grin on Obi-Wan's face)

 

 

 

CUT TO- The Temple, moments later

(Anakin heads into one of the briefing rooms within the temple. Obi-wan is there, wrapping up all the computer maps and tactical programs as several Jedi commanders exit)

Obi-wan: You missed the report on the outer rim sieges.

(Anakin takes it with a depressed stride, just another failure to please Kenobi)

Anakin: I'm sorry. I was held up. *sigh* I have no excuse.

(Obi-wan shuts down the computer, also taking Anakin's tardiness in stride. He has grown used to it. Yet, something else concerns him)

Obi-wan: In short....they are going very well. Saluecami has fallen, Iscandar has been freed, and Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity.

(Obi-wan starts to look down)

Anakin: What's wrong then?

Obi-wan: The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today.

(Anakin shrugs, but he knows where this is going)

Anakin: Well, that can only mean less deliberating and more action. Is that bad?

(Obi-wan looks at him with some suprise, Anakin backs up his faith in Palpatine)

Anakin: It will make things easier for us to end this war

(Obi-wan stares at him with concern, and slowly exits the room)

Obi-wan: Be careful of your friend Palpatine.

Anakin: Careful of what?

(He follows behind)

Obi-wan: Palpatine has requested your presence.

Anakin: What for?

Obi-wan: He would not say.

Anakin: He didn't inform the council? That's unusual, isn't it?

Obi-wan: ALL of this is unusual, and it's making me feel uneasy.

 

CUT TO- CORUSCANT MILITARY PORT

(POV watches a large shuttle land near the military zone. Clone troopers march aboard various transports, vehicles are loaded in the BG. Barriss exits the shuttle with Aayla Secura)

Aayla: I'll see you at the rendezvous point, Commander.

Barriss: Yes, General.

(Barriss marches towards her command ship. Conradin is with a group of clone captains along with commander Galle. They turn to face her as she approaches)

Barriss: We make for Falucia. Shu Mai has been sighted there. Our mission is to capture her and all CIS cohorts. Galle, inspect the troops one last time during the hyperjump. General Hadranus, you will

brief the pilots on the droid defenses. Any questions?

(The group is silent)

Barriss: May the Force be with us all.

(She dismisses them to their posts. Conradin smiles. They glance at each other with a split second hint, but hide all traces of their passion under an outward professional appearance)

 

 

CUT TO- The Senate building, later that day

(Anakin strolls with Palpatine in his extravagant executive office. CU of them as they walk silently)

Palpatine: I hope you can trust me, Anakin.

Anakin: Of Course.

(The Chancellor puts on his best sympathy face)

Palpatine: I need your help, son.

Anakin: What do you mean?

(They walk some more)

Palpatine: I'm depending on you....

Anakin: For what? I don't understand...

Palpatine: ....To be the eyes, ears and voice of the Republic. Anakin, I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi council.

(Anakin's jaw nearly drops. He tries to keep his composure)

Anakin: Me? A Master? I'm overwhelmed, sir!

(He walks over, trying to stay rational)

Anakin: The council elects its own members, they'll never accept this.

(Palpatine reveals a small snear, but stays pleasant)

Palpatine: I think they will. They NEED you. More than you know.

 

 

 

Cut to- The Jedi Temple, Next Day

(POV slowly pans by the members of the council as they seriously review Anakin, who stands nervously in the center)

Yoda: Allow this appointment lightly....the council does not. We appoint you, and not Master Barriss Offee. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine.

(Anakin graciously nods with subdued excitement)

Anakin: I understand.

Mace: You are on this council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master.

(Anakin's excitement turns to sudden shock)

Anakin: What?

(Mace frowns at his sudden tone. Anakin becomes belligerent)

Anakin: How can you do this? This is outrageous! It's unfair!

(Everyone begins to squirm uncomfortably. Yoda looks over at Obi-wan, who frowns, unable to stop Anakin's latest tantrum)

Anakin: How can you be on the Council and NOT be a master?

(Mace has had enough, but does not raise his voice)

Mace: Take a seat, young Skywalker!

(Anakin gets quiet, realizing he has embarrassed himself and Obi-wan yet again. He bows humbly)

Anakin: Forgive me, Master.

(Obi-wan stares at him, disappointed and shaking his head. As quickly as the tantrum started, the council puts it behind them as he sits)

(CU of Master Ki Adi Mundi, whose blue image sits by Yoda, reporting from a distant world)

Ki: We have surveyed all systems in the Republic, but have found no sign of General Grievous.

Yoda: Hiding in the outer rim, Grievous is. The outlying systems, you must sweep.

Obi-wan: We do not have many ships to spare.

Ki: What about the droid attack on the wookies?

Mace: It is critical we send an attack group there, immediately.

Obi-wan: He's right. It is a system we cannot afford to lose.

(Yoda contemplates for a second)

Yoda: Go, I will. Good relations with the wookies, I have.

Mace: It's settled, then. Master Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the wookies on Kashyykk.

(Obi-wan looks at Anakin with a stare as they wrap up the meeting)

Mace: May the Force be with us all.

 

Cut TO- The Temple, minutes later

(Obi-wan and Anakin walk down a massive stairway to a hall with a view of the city)

Anakin: (fuming) What nonsense is this? Put me on the council and not make me a Master? Never in the history of the Jedi has this been done! It's insulting!

Obi-wan: Oh calm down! Anakin, you have been given a great honor. To be on the council at your age...it's never happened before.

(They stare at each other. Anakin is still sore from the moment)

Obi-wan: The fact of the matter is you are too close to the Chancellor. The Council does not like it when he meddles in Jedi affairs.

Anakin: I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the Council-

Obi-wan: -But it's what you wanted.

(They stare at each other some more. Anakin knows Kenobi is right as they continue walking)

Obi-wan: Your friendship with the Chancellor seems to have paid off!

Anakin: He has nothing to do with this.

Obi-wan: The only reason the Council approved of your position is because they know the Chancellor trusts you.....

Anakin: And?

(Obi-wan gets uncomfortable)

Obi-wan: Anakin, I am on your side, I didn't want to put you in this situation.

Anakin: What situation?

(Obi-wan looks down, ashamed)

Obi-wan: The council wants you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to.

(Anakin is not happy)

Anakin: They want me to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason!

Obi-wan: We are at war, Anakin.

(Anakin shakes his head)

Anakin: Why didn't the council give me this assignment when we were in session?

Obi-wan: This assignment is not to be on record.

(Anakin gets defensive)

Anakin: The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-wan. He befriended me, he's watched over me ever since I arrived here.

Obi-wan: That is why you must help us. Anakin, Our allegiance is to the Senate, not its leader...who managed to stay in office long after his term in office has expired.

Anakin: The Senate demanded he stay longer!

Obi-wan: Yes, but use your feelings, Anakin! Something is out of place!

(Anakin rolls his eyes, knowing and hating that Obi-wan is right again)

Anakin: You're asking me to do something against the Jedi code....against the Republic! Against a mentor and a friend! THAT is what is out of place here!

(They stare at each other)

Anakin: Why are you asking this of me?

(Obi-wan looks down, ashamed, but looks back to his friend)

Obi-wan: The council is asking you.

 

 

Cut To- The traffic of Coruscant, Later that evening

(A Republic gunship flies through the sky lane with other cars. Obi-wan sits with Mace and Yoda, quietly discussing the day)

Obi-wan: Anakin did not take to his new assignment with much enthousiasm.

Mace: It's very dangerous putting them together. I don't think the boy can handle it....

(Yoda rubs his faint hair in thought)

Mace: I don't trust him.

Obi-wan: With all due respect, Master, is he not the chosen one?

(Mace looks at him, feeling doubt)

Obi-wan: Is he not to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force?

Mace: So the prophecy says...

(They all look at each other with serious doubt)

Yoda: A prophecy misread, could have been....

(Mace nods, as if admitting he has made a terrible mistake all these years, but Obi-wan resolves himself)

Obi-wan: He will not let me down. He never has.

(Mace looks on with unconvinced sadness. Yoda stares at him, unsympathetic)

Yoda: I hope right, you are.

(The gun ship lands in a Republic military zone in a sector of Coruscant city. POV pans back as Yoda meets with Clone commanders and several Wookie representatives.

 

CUT TO- Padme's apartment, the next morning

(Anakin and Padme sit quietly in her spacious living room. Anakin still stews with resentment at the treatment he feels has been put upon him)

Anakin: Sometimes I wonder what is happening to the Jedi order...I think this war is destroying the principles of the Republic!

(Padme looks at him uncomfortably)

Padme: Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?

(Anakin looks at her, not liking her insinuation)

Anakin: What do you mean?

(She's unloaded her thoughts, and rolls with it, but she can see he's not happy)

Padme: What if the democracy we swore to uphold no longer exists? And the Republic has become the very evil we've been fighting to destroy?

(Anakin becomes defensive, offended she would even suggest it)

Anakin: I don't believe that! And you're sounding like a sepratist!

(She sighs, but keeps looking him in the eyes)

Padme: This war represents a failure to listen. You're closer to the Chancellor than anyone. Please! Ask him to stop the fighting and let the diplomacy resume...

(Anakin stares back at her)

Anakin: Don't ask me to do that?

(He walks away)

Anakin: Make a motion in the senate where that request belongs!

(They stare at each other. She cannot believe he is snapping at her)

Padme: What is it?

Anakin: Nothing.

(She becomes afraid)

Padme: Don't do this. Don't shut me out. Let me help you.

(She goes to him, trying to soften his resolve)

Padme: Hold me. Like you did by the lake on Naboo.....so long ago when there was nothing but our love....no politics, no plotting....no war....

(She hugs him. Anakin holds her, but stares off with ice coldness in his eyes)

 

CUT TO- Coruscant, night time

(POV pans by a grand concert hall. Dozens of people move around the vast lobby and stair way to the concert. POV watches as Anakin rushes up the stairs to the Chancelor's viewing balcony. A low humming

melody permeates the air as he enters Palpatine's section and kneels by the Chancellor and a blue skinned noble known as Papanoida)

Anakin: (Whispering) You wanted to see me, Chancellor?

Palpatine: Yes! Anakin, come closer. I have good news.

(Anakin moves closer)

Palpatine: Our clone intelligence units under Baron Papanoida have discovered the location of General Grievous! He's hiding in the Utapau system.

Anakin: Funny, The Council was certain that the Utapau system was empty of any Sepratist forces...

Palpatine: I would place my trust in better sources than the Council, Anakin.

(The Baron smiles)

Papanoida: My network of informants rivals that of even the Bothans. I can assure you that Grievous is hiding in Utapau....along with the entire Sepratist Council.

(Anakin's eyes light up and he smiles)

Anakin: At last! We'll be able to capture that monster and end this war....

(Palpatine watches the show, but directs some chilling thoughts at Anakin)

Palpatine: I would worry about the collective wisdom of the council if they didn't select you for this assignment. You're the best choice by far.

(Anakin frowns, Palpatine smiles with sympathy, giving a "Hm" as if he knows Anakin is bothered by the Council)

Palpatine: Sit down...(Turns to his cohorts in the balcony)....Leave us.

(The other advisors in the booth get up and exit. In awe, Anakin shuffles to the seat next to the Chancellor and sits)

Palpatine: Anakin....you know I am not able to rely on he Jedi Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will...

(anakin senses where this is going, but tries to appear confused)

Anakin: I'm not sure I understand.

Palpatine: You must have sensed what I have come to suspect. The Jedi council want control of the Republic. They're planning to betray me.

Anakin: I don't think-

Palpatine:- Anakin.....search your feelings.....You know, don't you?

(Anakin tries to rationalize things)

Anakin: I know they don't trust you.

Palpatine: Mm-Hmm.....or the Senate. Or the Republic. Or Democracy, for that matter!

Anakin: *sigh* I have to admit....my trust in them has been shaken.

Palpatine: Why?

(Anakin looks away, embarrased. Palpatine looks at him)

Palpatine: They asked you to do something that made you feel....dishonest. Didn't they?

(Anakin pauses, ashamed)

Palpatine: They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?

(Anakin looks away, completely embarrassed)

Anakin: I, uhh.....I don't know what to say.

Palpatine: Think back to your earlier teachings. All who gain power are afraid to lose it, even the Jedi.

(Anakin snaps out of it)

Anakin: The Jedi use their power for good!

Palpatine: (scoffs) Good is a point of view, Anakin. The Sith and the Jedi are similiar...in almost every way......including their quest for greater power.

(CU of Anakin)

Anakin: The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inwards, only about themselves.

(CU of Palpatine as he turns toward anakin)

Palpatine: And the Jedi don't?

Anakin: The Jedi are selfless. They only care about others.

(The conversation stops. Anakin's will is stronger than Palpatine's persuasive powers. The Chancellor and Anakin watch the show for a few seconds. Palpatine tries a different angle)

Palpatine: You ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?

(POV watches them from behind as Anakin turns to answer)

Anakin: No.

Palpatine: I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith Legend....

(POV watches them from the front)

Palpatine: Darth Plagueis was a dark lord of the Sith, who was so powerful and so wise....he could use the Force to create.....life. He had such a knowledge of the dark side, he could even keep the ones he

cared about from dying....

 

(Palpatine looks at him, as if knowing this was important to Anakin)

Anakin: He could actually....SAVE people from death?

Palpatine: The Dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be....unnatural.

(There is a pause, but Anakin is highly intrigued)

Anakin: What happened to him?

(Palpatine smiles)

Palpatine: He became so powerful, the only thing he became afraid of was....losing his power. Which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew....Then his

apprentice betrayed and banished him to a prison beyond time and space....

(Palpatine savors the story like a personal victory)

Palpatine: It's ironic....he could save others from death and defeat....but not himself!

Anakin: Is it possible to learn this power?

Palpatine: ....Not from a Jedi!

(Scene fades)

 

CUT TO- EXT. THE JEDI TEMPLE, LATE AT NIGHT

(POV pans inside the grand hall of the entrance. Obi-Wan practices with a young Jedi named Jett Zukasa. After a few moments of sabre exercises, Obi-Wan sits by a window and ponders. Jett meditates)

Jett: Something troubles you? You've been distracted all night.

Obi-Wan: Hm? Oh, nothing. Just lost in thought. That should be enough training for tonite.

Jett: Yes, Master.

(Jett goes to leave, but stops and turns)

Jett: Master, I hope everything returns to normal, with the Republic I mean.

Obi-Wan: We are on the verge of peace, young Jett. If only we could find the last link in the Sepratist armor.....General Grievous.

(A knock comes at the door. Jett goes over to answer. A hooded stranger waits outside, and hands a rolled up piece of paper to the young man. The figure points to Obi-Wan, who becomes restless as he

stares out the window. POV watrches from the door as the figure, looking like a slender female, leaves quickly. Jett brings the scroll to Obi-Wan. He takes it and opens it up. As he reads it, his jaw

drops)

Obi-Wan: WAIT HERE!

Jett: What is it?

Obi-Wan: I sense someone, a presence I have not felt since....

(He reaches the door in time to see the hooded figure exit the temple. Steeling himself, he leaps and runs with all his might to the front entrance. He reaches the outside with a flurry of steps, and sees

a hovercar pulling away. Ventress' pale face glimpses at him as she speeds off. Obi-Wan hops into a car next to Jedin knight Vlad Pharis, who casually chats with a clone trooper)

Vlad : Whoa there! Where's the fire?

(Obi-Wan speeds off in pursuit. POV follows them as they fly in and out of traffic. Obi-wan veers around several large craft and speeds next to Ventress)

Obi-Wan: Asajj! Pull over!

(She looks straight ahead, trying not to turn to him. After a few seconds of weaving around several other hovercars, she takes a quick 90 degree nose dive. Obi-Wan follows with equal determination. They

pass lanes of traffic, layers of clouds, closer and closer to the main metropolis until Ventress levels out in a darker, grungier district. She lands near a small shuttle and leaps to the cockpit. Obi-Wan

lands more roughly, also leaping out and walking fast towards her, holding up her note)

Obi-Wan: Asajj! It doesn't have to end like this!

Asajj: Yes, it does. I cannot compromise with these feelings. I cannot let my life go on like this.

Obi-Wan: I can save you, Asajj Ventress, from the darkness in your heart. Your grief for Master Ky Narec has led you down many dark roads, but a part of you has never given up hope. Even Ky knows that! That's why destiny has led us to each other!

(Asajj sits in the cockpit and pushes several buttons, ignoring him)

Asajj: I have leaked information to Baron Papanoida's spies. I have revealed Grievous' location to the Chancellor and the Republic. I have betrayed every last loyalty I ever had-

Obi-Wan: NO! You've saved lives by ending the war. You've confirmed Ky Narec's faith in you-

(Asajj starts holding back tears)

Asajj: STOP IT! I should kill you now. Instead, I have given you one small edge. It's all I can give....

(Obi-Wan climbs to the cockpit with the letter)

Obi-Wan: You intend to go to Utapau....to die. I won't let that happen!

(She reaches for the ignition, Obi-Wan grabs her hand. She looks at him angrily, struggling for a few seconds)

Asajj: I am a murderer! I have butchered children!! I'm as good as dead if I stay here. Why can't you just LET ME GO!!??

(Obi-Wan silently stares into her tired eyes. She looks back. They stare for several seconds)

Obi-Wan: I'm as good as dead if you do.....

(The wind whips up around them gently as they stare at each other, unable to say anything else. Asajj stands up on her seat and faces him. They grab each other in an embrace and kiss quietly)

(POV watches Asajj have one last vision. She falls in the hole, grabbing the edge. She is calm in this vision, looking up at the shadowy robed figure. Menacing in previous visions. The hooded figure now

reaches down and pulls her up, revealing himself as Obi-Wan. She understands the vision and smiles as they embrace in the vision)

(CU of Obi-Wan and Asajj as the vision ends. She kisses him one last time, reaching into his utility belt and pulling out a device. She pushes him off the ship, surprising him)

Obi-Wan: WAIT!

(She closes the cockpit and prepares for lift off. He leaps up to the cockpit, trying to get in. She shows him the tracking device she has just stolen from him)

Obi-Wan: Asajj, DON'T GO! I have to save you.....

(She looks at him gently now, smiling. She puts her hand to the fiberglass cover of the window)

Asajj: (whispering) You already have.....

(Obi-Wan leaps away as the ship moves. In seconds, the ship speeds away, preparing for a hyperjump. Fade to black)


	4. Star Wars Revenge of the Sith Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi make their final offensives on various worlds. Obi-wan fights Grievous, and Mace prepares to confront the Chancellor. Anakin is at a cross roads, torn between his loyalty to the Jedi and his love for Padme.

CUT TO: BATTLE FOR KASHYYKK

(POV pans over the green planet, filled with forests and lakes. Air units flown by Wookie scouts fly past, urgently preparing for the invasion of a lesser but still powerful Droid invasion force. The air

units, Large insects and primitive helicopter constructs, fly down and land at a fortified beach lined with large fortress trees. Hundreds of Wookie troops and clone soldiers in forest camouflage run in

various directions. Organized chaos as the defenders make last minute preparations for the attack that is just minutes away. POV stops at Luminara Unduli and her Clone commander Faie)

Faie: Wookie scouts have reported an amphib attack force about 2 klicks away.

Luminara: Are the snipers in place?

Faie: Yes, General Unduli. The Wookie air units are in place, waiting to spring the trap.

Luminara: Good. We can hopefully put the campaign on Kashyyk to a close. Tell General Quinlan Vos to bring up his tanks.

 

(POV pans away up to one of the large fortified tree branches. There, Master Yoda confers with the blue imaged Jedi Council on Coruscant. Yoda is flanked by Wookie General Tarfful and commander Chewbacca

as they review Anakin's startling revelation about Grievous)

Ki: Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau?

Anakin: A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the Chairman of Utapau.

(Yoda nods, contemplating this news. POV from Coruscant as the council listens to Yoda's blue image)

Yoda: Act on this, we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Quickly and decisively, we should proceed!

(Anakin sighs with apprehension)

Anakin: The Chancellor has requested....that I lead the campaign....

(The other council members frown)

Mace: The council will make up its own mind who is to go. Not the Chancellor.

(There is a hint of spite in Mace's response)

Yoda: A master is needed, with more experience.

Ki: I concur. Master Kenobi should go.

Yoda: I agree

(Obi-wan nods as he listens. A small smile almost appears on his face. Anakin looks away and nods, humbled by the opposition to the Chancellor's plan, humbled by envious expressions on the council)

Ki: Aye.

Mace: Aye.

(CU of Yoda on Kashyyk)

Mace: Very well. Council adjurned.

 

(The blue image on his tactical display fades out. Yoda slowly hobbles to the ledge overlooking the beach. Commander Gree of the Clone force leans down to Yoda)

Gree: The droids have started up their main power generators.

Yoda: Then now, the time is, Commander.

Gree: YES SIR!

(Gree activates the attack signal for the Forces on the ground. CU of Luminara as she signals Commander Faie)

Luminara: This is it! We have to hold the beach head until reinforcements arrive. No retreat, no excuses!

Faie: You heard her, men! KNUCKLE UP!!!

(CU of the Wookies as the rise from their defense positions and give a battle howl. The droid forces rise up from the lake and from skimmers crossing the surface of the water. Droid battle vehicles rush

the beach head)

Droid: CHARGE!!

(Laser blasts fly everywhere as Clone snipers pop up out of the thick tree foilage and open fire on the droids coming up on the shore)

(CU of Master Unduli as she presses forward to repel the first wave cming up the beach. She deflects several shots and cuts down three droids that approach too closely)

Luminara: Signal the air units!

(Faie looks at a radio man and waves a finger in the air)

Trooper: Echo squad, you're clear for your attack run!

(Several clone fighters swoop down and strafe the droids in the water, blasting several transports. Several Wookie gliders swing by, dropping off wookie commandos. They attach detonators to several more

transports and leap away, obliterating the first wave. CU of Yoda as he watches the battle, narrowly being missed by a large laser blast)

 

CUT TO- FELUCIA

(A fleet of Republic Ships exits hyperspace. Barriss and Aayla's attack groups have arrived. Aayla ecura, Barriss Offee and CommanderHadranus review plans on the bridge. Looking over a map)

Aayla: We'll keep the Sepratists off balance with a landing here. I'll take the main force and assault their processing plants....

Barriss: I'll Flush them out of the forests. Our recon tells us that Shu Mai may be hiding in a secret base near this polluted lake.

(Hadranus looks at the orbital map)

Hadranus: We'll keep scanning the surface. Whatever fleet they may have will not stand against us. Shu Mai has been reckless with her ships, they will nkot engage us here.

Aayla: Then let us move. The sooner we strike, the sooner Felucia will be free. May the Force be with us. may this be our last mission in this terrble war.

(Barriss walks behind Aayla to prepare to launch with her troops. She turns and smiles at Conradin. He smiles back, but wishes she didn't have to go. The agony of staying completely professional has made

him anticipate a quick end to the mission. They linger, looking at each other for another long second. These last few days of the war will feel like the longest apart)

 

CUT TO- UTAPAU

(Assajj Ventress flies her ship down into the city in the ground. Ventress hops down from her craft as Utapauans come up to refuel and maintain it. She ignored them. She wasn't going to use it again. She marched quietly towards the main HQ. As she goes down the hall, she stops, closing her eyes. Grievous steps out of the shadows behind her. He lights up two sabers)

Grievous: How good to see you, Ventress. I thought for that the Jedi had vanquished you.....

Assajj: I die hard, General. You, of all people, know how difficult I am to kill!

Grievous: Yes....

(He walks up behind her with menacing steps. She closes her eyes, actually afraid)

Grievous: I suppose I should welcome you back. We'll be taking the Council to Planet Mustafar soon. Be prepared to leave.

Assajj: Yes, General.

(He gives her a menacing stare, the walks ahead of her to his operations room. Ventress takes a breath and frowns. She looks back at the ship, and for a moment, thinks of escape, but then walks down the hall, preparing for her final fate)

 

CUT TO- CORUSCANT, MIDDLE OF THE DAY

(Anakin walks with Obi-wan before he leaves for Utapau)

Anakin: You're going to need me on this one, Master.

(Obi-Wan plays it cool, controlling his anticipation to leave)

Obi-wan: Oh, I agree. However, it may turn out to be just a wild Bantha chase.

(Anakin frowns and speaks plainly)

Anakin: Master, I've disappointed you. I haven't been very appreciative of your training. I've been arrogant....and I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with the council.

(Anakin looks down, but Obi-wan smiles and pats his shoulder)

Obi-wan: You are strong and wise, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy, I have taught you everything I know....and you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever

hope to be.

(Anakin smiles in relief)

Obi-wan: But be patient, Anakin. It will not be long before the council makes you a Jedi master.

(They smile at each other reassuringly. Obi-wan goes to board his command ship)

Anakin: Obi-wan....May the Force be with you.

(Obi-wan looks to him with warmth)

Obi-wan: Goodbye, old friend. May the Force be with you.

(Obi-wan leaves. Anakin smiles warmly....but feels a disturbance)

(POV watches as Kenobi's fleet lifts off and moves towards orbit, readying for the Utapauan campaign)

 

(Inside the cruiser, Obi-wan is discussing tactical info with his Clone commander, Cody. They observe a holomap of the planet surface)

Cody: ...Well fortunately most of the cities are concentrated on the small continent here...on the far side.

(Obi-wan ponders for a moment, then heads for his fighter craft)

Obi-wan: I'll keep them distracted until you get there. Just don't take too long.

Cody: (smiles) Come on, when have I ever let you down?

Obi-wan: (chuckles) Very well, the burden is on me not to destroy ALL the droids until you arrive.

(The hangar bay opens. Kenobi's ship flies out and positions itself to jump into hyperspace. Obi-wan presses a few coordinates, and in an instant, he is gone)

 

 

CUT TO- A VISION

(The scene is fuzzy. CU of Padme in pain. Obi-wan is over her, trying to comfort her)

Obi-wan: Save your energy

Padme: I can't....I....

Obi-wan: Don't give up, Padme....

(The vision becomes distant. Padme dies as everything goes black)

(CU of Anakin as he snaps out of the vision. He is in Padme's apartment. It is broad daylight. Padme walks over to him with a smile. Anakin frowns)

Anakin: Obi-wan's been here, hasn't he?

Padme: He came by this morning.

(She goes to her bedroom to pack some clothes away. Anakin follows her with a suspicious frown)

Anakin: What did he want?

Padme: He's worried about you.

(She goes over to the bed and folds her clothes)

Padme: He says you've been under a lot of stress.

(Anakin looks down, feeling a bit ashamed)

Anakin: I feel lost.

(She looks over at him, concerned)

Padme: Lost? What do you mean?

(He wanders over to the window)

Anakin: Obi-wan and the Council don't trust me!

(Padme looks at him in disbelief)

Padme: They trust you with their lives!

(He stares out the window)

Anakin: Something's happening.....I'm not the Jedi I should be.

(He looks at her with a dark expression)

Anakin: I want MORE! (softly) And I know I shouldn't...

(He gets teary eyed. Padme goes to him with comfort)

Padme: You expect too much of yourself.

(He looks at her)

Anakin: (whispering) I found a way to save you...

Padme: Save me?

Anakin: From my nightmares....

Padme: Is THAT'S what's bothering you?

(CU of them as they hold each other close)

Anakin: I won't lose you, Padme!

Padme: I'm not going to die in childbirth, Anakin...I promise you-

Anakin: NO, I promise YOU....

(He stares at her maniacally)

 

CUT TO- OUTER SPACE

(Obi-wan's craft exits hyperspace over planet Utapau. The ship disengages from its hyperjumping equipment and flies down into the atmosphere. POV pans over the landscape as the ship flies towards a huge

hole in the surface. The Utapauan city lies within the hole, lining the sides and going down deep into the surface. His ship circles down slowly to a rest stop jutting out from the wall, surrounded by

various buildings and power generators. The landing pad juts out, and looks like it was constructed from the bones of a great beast. Obi-wan's landing is observed by several droids)

(Bird's eye view as Obi-wan gets out to greet an approaching Utapauan delegation. He bows before the ambassador, Tion Medon, who walks stiffly with a cane)

Tion: Greetings, young Jedi. What brings you to our remote sanctuary?

Obi-wan: Unfortunately, the war.

Tion: There's no war here, unless you brought it with you...

(Tion talks with a subtle alarm. Obi-wan observes Tion's eyes and gauges him with careful talk)

Obi-wan: With your kind permission, I should like some fuel, and to use your city as a base as I search nearby systems for General Grievous.

(Tion utters a command at the short "Pauan" workers, who start fueling Kenobi's small ship and give it some basic maintenance. The noise allows Tion to lean close to Obi-wan)

Tion: (whispering) He is here! We are being held hostage! They are watching us!

(Obi-wan looks away casually, keeping up appearances as Tion explains)

Obi-wan: I understand.

(ECU of Tion as he carefully talks)

Tion: 10th level. THOUSANDS of battledroids.

Obi-wan: Tell your people to take shelter. If you have warriors, now is the time.

(They bow to each other, formally, keeping up appearances. Obi-wan walks back slowly to his ship)

(CU of the droids as they continue to watch)

(CU of Obi-wan as he sits in the cockpit, talking to his R4 unit)

Obi-wan: Take the fighter back to the ship. Tell Cody I've made contact.

(The R4 unit beeps affirmatively. POV watches Tion and his delegates walk away)

Delegate: (whispering) Is he bringing additional warriors?

Tion: He didn't say....

(The observing droids exit, thinking that all is well. POV watches the craft leave the pad and fly up out of the hole. CU of Obi-wan as he watches from the shadows)

 

CUT TO- LARGE ANIMAL SHELTER ON UTAPAU

(Obi-wan rides up on a large lizard beast out towards a ledge within the city in the ground. He looks up at the 10th level, where a sepratist ship is based. He ponders how to approach the droid held area

of the city. He signals his lizard mount)

Obi-wan: Come on, Boga. Let's go meet the neighbors!

 

(POV cuts to the Spratist Council, Asajj Ventress and General Grievous as he briefs them on the evacuation)

Grievous: It won't be long before the armies of the Republic track us here...

(The council leaders look at each other, alarmed)

Grievous: I am sending you to the Mustafar system in the outer rim...

(POV watches Obi-wan approach on his mount towards the sepratists. He rides in the rafters above the main droid army)

Grievous: .....It is a volcanic planet. You will be safe there.

(Nute Gunray stands up and becomes beligerent)

Nute: SAFE? Hmph! Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip, General! Without Count Dooku, I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe!

Grievous: Be thankful, Viceroy, that you have not found yourself in my grip!

(Obi-wan peers over his ledge from above, watching Grievous dismiss the Council. He thinks for a moment on how to create a diversion to keep them from getting away)

Grievous: Your ship is waiting....

(Obi-wan looks a little longer, then takes off his robe. He leaps down to the ground....less than ten feet from Grievous, and unnoticed by the hundreds of droids waiting around. He almost smiles with excitement at the surprise)

Obi-wan: Hello there....

(Grievous' bodyguards go on full alert and face the Jedi. Ventress looks at him puzzled, looks around, realizing there are no clone troopers. Grievous slowly turns around, hiding the complete surprise he feels, but smiles once he sees it is just his old nemesis)

Grievous: (chuckling) General Kenobi!

(The hundreds of droids move in to surround the two, as if waiting to see the smackdown begin. Grievous almost smiles, and so does Kenobi)

Ventress: You came by yourself?!

Grievous: You ARE a bold one!

(He signals his bodyguards with a chuckle)

Grievous: Kill him!

(Ventress is about to protest, but sees Obi-Wan just smile. Obi-wan strikes a pose as the four guards move closer with their lightsabers. He looks ready for an epic fight, but then casually uses the force

to drop a large weight from above, smashing three of the four. The fourth one, it's legs trapped under the bulky weight, tries to reach for its weapon, but Obi-wan nonchalantly decapitates it. Obi-wan

casually walks towards Grievous, who cannot resist the challenge. The droids make defensive moves, but Grievous waves his hand)

Grievous: BACK AWAY! I will deal with this Jedi slime myself!

(Obi-wan grins)

Obi-wan: Your move!

(Grievous seems to *smile* as well)

Grievous: You FOOL! I've been trained in your Jedi arts....by Count Dooku!

(Grievous casts off his cloak and reveals his four arms menacingly, 4 light sabres blazing in an artistic but deadly pose)

Grievous: Attack, Kenobi!

(Obi-wan strikes a pose and readies for the duel. Grievous crouches and slowly moves forward, swinging to sabres like propellers. Obi-wan backs away, a little suprised, but making quick tactical calculations before shoving his blade through Grievous' defenses. They swing at each other, then Obi-wan leaps up and over the cyborg. Grievous attacks with grace and style, but Obi-wan has figured the General's moves, and uses nimbleness, leaping and ducking, parrying each attack. In one quick swoop, Obi-wan swings and slices off one of Grievous' hands. Grievous is caught by suprise, then doubles his efforts, but with a little more sloppiness. Even though he pushes the Jedi back, Obi-wan finds an opening and takes out another hand. With two sabres remaining, Grievous becomes more desperate, but Obi-wan just slowly backs away. Grievous prepares for another strike, but is caught off guard when the clone troopers launch their suprise attack)

(POV pans around the hangar. Clone troopers drop into the level from above, and gunships glide into view, unleashing a barrage of lasers, blasting at the suprised droids surrounding Obi-wan. Grievous narrows his eyes and attacks General Kenobi for a few ferocious seconds, but then stops)

Grievous: I should have known you'd lead them to us...Ventress!!

(He marches towards her at a frightening pace. Ventress remains rooted to the spot, takes in a small breath and glances at Obi-wan one more time)

Obi-Wan: The fight's over here, Grievous!

(Grievous slaps Assajj, knocking her to the ground. Obi-wan leaps at him. They cross sabers a few more times)

Grievous: Army or not.......I'm going to have my revenge

(CU of Kenobi's eyes)

Obi-Wan: (Smirking) Oh I don't think so!

(Grievous lunges for him, but Obi-Wan waves his hand and pushes the cyborg up and away into the hangar bay structure above. Grievous lands with an unceremonial thud to the floor. Like a demented spider he crawls to his motorized transport, shaped like a giant wheel)

(CU of Obi-wan as he leans down to Ventress, holding her in his arms. She has a bruise on her face, blood coming out of her mouth)

Assajj: I'm all right...

(She weakly caresses his worried face)

Obi-wan: I'll get you to a doctor!

Assajj: If you don't stop him, the war will keep going on. Go.

(They hold each other close for a second, Obi-wan gently puts her down and runs to his lizard and goes after Grievous. CU of Ventress as she slowly gets to her feet and goes over to the Separatist council table and rests while fighting goes on around her. Some Clone troopers approach her with guns raised, but she does not put up any resistance, and surrenders amicably)

 

(POV follows Grievous as he drives full speed out over the edge, down into the hole of the underground city. Obi-wan follows. His lizard steed leaps down a few levels, with a rough landing. Obi-wan, jostled a little too hard, drops his lightsaber to a platform below)

(POV watches the sabre land near Cody. Cody picks it up, looking above him for Master Kenobi)

 

 

CUT TO- JEDI TEMPLE, MINUTES LATER

(Mace Windu and Anakin are observing battle maps on a hologram table with hologram images of Ki-Adi Mundi, Yoda and Aayla Secura. Commander Cody's image pops up)

Cody: Master Windu, may I interrupt? Master Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous, and we have begun our attack.

Mace: Thank you, Commander.

(Cody nods and exits. Mace turns to Anakin)

Mace: Anakin, deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions.

(Anakin slightly frowns as he exits)

Anakin: Yes, Master.

(Mace reads his reaction as he leaves. He faces the others grimly)

Mace: I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor.

Ki: If he does nt give up his emergency powers after hearing of the destruction of Grievous, then he should be removed from office!

(Mace ponders)

Mace: The Jedi Council would have to take control of the Senate to insure a peaceful transition.

Yoda: To a dark place, this line of thought will carry us....(sigh) Great care we must take.....

 

CUT TO- PALPATINE'S OFFICE, MOMENTS LATER

(CU of Palpatine examining some charts on his console. Anakin enters the room behind him. The Chancellor turns around, as if sensing a presence behind him)

Anakin: Chancellor, we've just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous.

Palpatine: Then we hope Master Kenobi is up to the challenge.

(Anakin looks down in shame)

Anakin: I should be there with him....

Palpatine: It's upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't fully appreciate your talents....Don't you wonder why they don't make you a Jedi Master?

(Anakin looks at him, puzzled)

Anakin: I wish I knew.

(Anakin paces quietly)

Anakin: More and more, I get the feeling I'm being...excluded from the Council.

(They look at each other. Palpatine gives his best "I told you so" expression. CU of Anakin)

Anakin: I know there are things about the Force that they're not telling me.

(Palpatine drips with sympathy)

Palpatine: They don't trust you, Anakin.

(Palpatine stands and walks with Anakin, his voice gets a little more ominous)

Palpatine: They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you.

(POV faces them as they enter an antechamber)

Palpatine: Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force.

(POV watches them from a side)

Anakin: How do you know the ways of the Force?

(Palpatine hints at a smile)

Palpatine: My mentor taught me everything about the Force.....(ominous) Even the nature of teh Dark side!

(Anakin faces him warily)

Anakin: You know the Darkside?

Palpatine: Anakin, if one is to study the great mystery, one must study ALL its aspects! Not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi!

(Anakin gets defensive and slow)

Palpatine: If you are to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force.

(They start circling each other cautiously. Palpatine has just put all his proverbial cards on the table, and now tries to tempt Anakin)

Palpatine: Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi! Learn the darkside of the Force, and you will be able to save your wife...from certain death!

(He smiles. Anakin's jaw drops at the fact that Palpatine knows)

Anakin: What did you say?

(CU of Palpatine)

Palpatine: Use my knowledge! I beg you!

(Anakin lights up his sabre, unsure of what to do.

Anakin: YOU'RE the Sith Lord!

(They continue to circle)

Palpatine: I know what's been troubling you! Listen to me! Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council!

(Anakin continues to hesitate, wanting what Palpatine is offering)

Palpatine: Ever since I've known you, you been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance! Of conscience.

(Palpatine turns his back to Anakin, who waves his sabre into a prepped position)

Palpatine: Are you going to kill me?

(Anakin is scared, angry and frustrated at this horrible revelation)

Anakin: I would certainly like to!

(Palpatine smiles even more)

Palpatine: I know you would! I can feel your anger. It gives you focus! Makes you stronger!

(Anakin checks his emotions and turns off his light sabre)

Anakin: I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council!

(Palpatine keeps piling on the doubt and suspicion)

Palpatine: Of course you should. But you're not certain of their intentions, are you?

Anakin: I will quickly discover the truth of all this!

Palpatine: You have great wisdom, Anakin.

(CU of Palpatine)

Palpatine: Know the power of the Darkside....the power to save Padme!

 

CUT TO- THE BATTLE ON UTAPAU

(Pov follows Obi-wan as he chases General Grievous through the city streets. CU of Obi-wan as he struggles to stay in control of his steed in the high speed chase. He gets next to Grievous. He feels a little naked without his lightsaber, but continues to harass the cyborg. Grievous waves a melee weapon at him, but Obi-wan pulls it from his hands. They continue to due and wrestle over the melee weapon, until Grievous pulls him off his lizard ride and yanks Kenobi over on top of him. They wrestled as the wheel vehicle was dangerously close to crashing. Grievous and Obi-wan finally leap away as the vehicle spins out of control over a ledge. Grievous has reached a small landing strip with a getaway craft.)

(Obi-wan and Grievous quickly get up. Grievous unholsters a blaster, but it gets knocked out of his hands by Kenobi, who pounds the living daylights out of Grievous' metal body. Grievous gets knocked to the ground. Obi-wan stabs at him, almost impaling him with the electrified melee weapon. Grievous kicks him away. Obi-wan gets up and tries to reach for the melee weapon, but it is now Grievous' turn to start knocking Kenobi around. Obi-wan gets knocked over to the ship. Grievous throws a punch, but Obi-wan dodges it. Grievous leaves a nasty dent in the ship. Obi-wan takes advantage of the moment and rips open Grievous' metallic ribcage. Sensing mortal danger to his exposed organs, Grievous smacks the Jedi, launching him away yet again. Grievous tries to stomp him into the floor. Obi-wan dodges him as much as possible, tries to kick him, then regrets kicking him)

(Laughing, Grievous tosses him towards the edge. Obi-wan rolls off, but holds onto the ledge. Grievous has lost the war, lost his armies, lost everything. And yet, takes a moment to savor what could be his one last, real victory. The cyborg General picks up the melee weapon and marches over to Kenobi, ready to finish it)

(CU of Obi-wan as he reaches out to the discarded blaster, pulling it to him with the power of the Force, and aims for Grievous' exposed organs. He fires several times, and Grievous' entire organic self, that last part of him that ever could be described as 'living', is burned away. All that remains is the burned metal husk of his cyborg form. It falls over. The legacy of Grievous comes to an end. Obi-wan gets up and tosses away the gun)

Obi-wan: So uncivilized....


	5. Star Wars Revenge of the Sith Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the End Game, and Palpatine initiates Order 66. It will be the end of the Republic. Anakin Skywalker pledges loyalty to the Sith and prepares to assault the Jedi Temple. Conradin Hadranus fights Clones and struggles to rescue Barriss Offee and survive the Purge

ROTS PART 5

 

CUT TO- CORUSCANT

(Anakin returns to the Jedi temple to meet with Master Windu. Windu is talking to Kit Fisto, Saessee Tiin and Agen Kolar)

Anakin: Master Windu, I must talk to you.

(Mace turns to him, looking pleased)

Mace: Skywalker, We have just recieved word that Obi-wan has destroyed General Grievous. We're on our way to make sure that Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate.

Anakin: He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth......I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord!

(Mace looks at him in complete suprise)

Mace: A Sith LORD?

Anakin: (gravely) Yes.....the one we've been looking for.

Mace: How do you know this?

Anakin: He knows the ways of the Force. He's been trained to use the Darkside.

(Mace still can scarcely believe it, and yet he searches his feelings and knows it to be true)

Mace: Are you sure?

(Anakin shows no doubt whatsoever)

Anakin: Absolutely.

Mace: Then our worst fears have been realized.

(They walk fast over to a gunship, where the others wait)

Mace: We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive.

Anakin: Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You'll need my help if you are going to arrest him.

Mace: For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgement.

Anakin: I MUST go, Master.

Mace: No.

(They speak calmly, but turn to face each other. Mace notices Anakin's apprehension)

Mace: If what you've told me is true, you will have gained my trust. But for now, remain here.

(Anakin nods, accepting Mace's judgement)

Mace: Wait in the Council chambers until our return.

Mace boards the gunship. Anakin frowns)

Anakin: Yes, Master

 

CUT TO- PADME'S APARTMENT

(Padme sits quietly as the sun goes down. She has an uneasy feeling)

CUT TO- THE COUNCIL CHAMBER

(Anakin sits uneasy. He gets up and walks restlessly to the window, watching the traffic. He becomes more fearful for Padme's safety, fearful that his visions will come true)

 

CUT TO- JEDI HANGAR BAY

(POV follows Anakin. Unable to bear the tension of losing Padme, he rushes to a Jedi craft to join Mace)

 

CUT TO- THE CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE

(POV watches the Chancellor's front doors open. Mace leads the Jedi, marching with determination to see Palpatine. Palpatine, sitting calmly in his chair, turns to greet them)

Palpatine; Master Windu! I take it General Grievous has been destroyed, then?

(Mace looks at him, says nothing. palpatine gets a little uneasy)

Palpatine: I must say, you're here sooner than expected.

(Mace and the others pull out their sabers, without hesitation)

Mace: In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor!

(CU of Palpatine as he sneers in contempt. He has finally been revealed)

Palpatine: Are you threatening ME, Master Jedi?

(CU of Mace)

Mace: The Senate will decide your fate.

(CU of Palpatine)

Palpatine: I AM the Senate!!

Mace: Not yet!

(Palpatine slowly stands up. CU of his hand, which swiftly grabs his lightsaber. He looks at them with a sinister glare)

Palpatine: It's treason, then....

(He activates his bright red saber, and launches himself at them. In seconds, the master Sith Lord has killed Saesee, Agen, and Kit. Mace Windu holds his own against Palpatine as they duel through the

Chancellor's office. They cross swords and grimace at each other in the struggle)

(POV watches Anakin land near the Chancellor's office. He hops out and runs, sensing the battle within)

(CU of Mace and Palpatine as they continue to duel. With several leaps and flourishes, they bust the massive window in the room. Palpatine gives the determined Mace a look of contempt. He attacks like an

animal. After a few flourishes, Mace gets the upper hand and kicks Palpatine to the ground. The Chancellor hastily scoots away near the edge of the shattered window. Anakin enters the chamber, catching

Mace as he corners Palpatine)

Mace: YOU are under arrest....my lord!

(Palpatine sees Anakin, and tries to appeal to him)

Palpatine: Anakin! I told you it would come to this! I was right! The Jedi are taking over!!

(Mace holds the blade to the Chancellor's chest)

Mace: The oppression of the Sith will never return! YOU HAVE LOST!

(Palpatine turns menacing)

Palpatine: No! No, NO YOU MUST DIE!!!

(Palpatine fires off lightning at Mace, but the Master Jedi absorbs the power into his saber with intense struggle)

Palpatine: TRAITOR!

Mace: HE IS THE TRAITOR!

(Mace turns the lightning back on Palpatine, who looks weakened. The Chancellor turns to Anakin)

Palpatine: I have the power to save the one you love! You must choose!!

(Anakin watches, tormented, unsure, and desperate)

Mace: Don't listen to him Anakin!

(Palpatine becomes deformed by the blasts of lightning)

Palpatine: Don't let him kill me!

(Mace continues to push the lightning on him)

Palpatine: I can't hold him any longer! I-I....I can't....too weak.....

(Mace prepares to give the killing blow)

Palpatine: Anakin! Help me! HELP ME!!

(The lightning attack stops. palpatine looks defeated. Mace puts the blade back to his chest)

Palpatine: I....I-I-I can't hold on any longer....

Mace: I am going to end this once and for all!

Anakin: You can't!

Mace looks at him. Anakin stares at him anxiously)

Anakin: He must stand trial!

(Palpatine catches his breath, counting on Anakin wavering)

Mace: He has control of the Senate and the courts! He's too dangerous to be left alive!

(Palpatine gasps)

Palpatine: I'm too weak Don't kill me!

Anakin: It's not the Jedi way! He must live!

(Mace sneers. He readies the killing blow)

Palpatine: Please don't!

Anakin: I NEED HIM!

(Mace swings)

(CU of Palpatine)

Palpatine: PLEASE DON'T!

(Anakin pulls out his saber)

Anakin: NO!!

(Anakin swings, cutting off Mace's hand. Mace screams in shock, suprise and pain)

(CU of Palpatine. He grins. He is victorious!)

Palpatine: FULL POWER!!!

(The Sith lord unleashes a fury of lightning on Mace. He has fully embraced his true identity, Darth Sidious)

Sidious: UNLIMITED POWER!!!!!

(Sidious sends Mace soaring out the window, electrified and burnt. Anakin sits, horrified. Sidious stands up and smiles)

Sidious: You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin!

(Anakin looks down)

Sidious: Become my apprentice. Learn to use the Dark side of the Force!

Anakin: (Defeated) I will do whatever you ask....

(Palpatine smiles)

Palpatine: Good!

Anakin: Just help me save Padme's life! I can't live without her....

Palpatine: To cheat death....is a power only one has achieved. But if we work together, I know we can discover the secret!

(Anakin sighs and looks up to Sidious)

Anakin: I pledge myself to your teachings.

Palpatine: Good. GOOD! The Force is strong with you! A powerful Sith you will become!

(Anakin looks on, miserable, pitifiul and pathetic. A darkness grows upon his face)

Palpatine: Henceforth, you shall become known as Darth.....VADER!

Anakin: Thank you, my Master.

Sidious: Rise....

(Sidious goes to stand at a nearby desk)

Sidious: Because the council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot! When the Jedi learn of what has transpired here, they will kill us, along

with all the Senators!

Anakin: I agree. The council's next move will be against the Senate

(Sidious pulls his hood over his head)

Sidious: Every single Jedi, including your friend, Obi-wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic!

Anakin: I understand, Master.

Sidious: (whispers) We must move quickly! The Jedi are relentless. If they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end!

(Anakin looks down, saddened by his own cooperation)

Sidious: First, I want you to go to the Jedi temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what MUST be done, Lord Vader! Do not hesitate,show no mercy! Only then will you be strong enough with the Dark

side to save Padme...

(Sidious sits at the desk, Anakin follows)

Anakin: What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?

Sidious: Their betrayal will be dealt with.

(He looks at Anakin)

Sidious: After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Sepratist leaders.....

(CU of Sidious)

Sidious: Once more, the Sith will rule the Galaxy! And....we shall have peace.

 

CUT TO- THE JEDI TEMPLE, AN HOUR LATER

(Anakin leads the 501st legion up the battlescarred steps of the temple)

 

(POV pans about to show young Jedi Whie Malroux in the Jedi hall. It is early evening, and most Jedi are preparing for bed. Nyssa Arakna has grabbed a snack from the cafeteria area and walks towards the

stairs to the dorm. Aviva and Vlad call out to her from the upper level and wave. Just another casual night. Maris Brod and Zett Jukassa meet outside a meditation chamber, talking. They hold hands when

nobody is looking, but break away when they hear any Jedi coming. The march of Anakin and the soldiers grabs everyone's attention. Whie is nearest to Anakin, and looks at him, puzzled)

Whie: Greetings, Master Skywalker.....is this some kind of parade?

(Anakin lights up his saber and signals the soldiers to assault the temple. Whie has been good friends with Anakin a long time, and is shocked in the last seconds as Anakin cuts him down)

(CU of Nyssa, she has witnessed this terrible act, drops her plate of food. Everyone stands in shock. Some yell of a trap, or an attack. More Jedi appear. The soldiers start firing)

(CU of Vlad and Aviva. They look at each other in horror)

Aviva: What's going on!?

Vlad: I don't believe it!

(Several children ext their dorms and meditation. Vlad shouts at them as soldiers make their way to the upper levels)

Vlad: GET OUT!! GET OUT!!! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!

(Soldiers take aim at Vlad from the ground level. Aviva grabs him and pulls him behind a large decorative column as shots erupt all around him. Younglings and padawans flee into the deeper parts of the

temple, but a few are shot dead near them)

Aviva: It's going to be a massacre!

(Aviva holds her baby bumped belly, shaking in terror. Vlad, sensing the shooting has stopped, looks around the column as Anakin continues his march. Vlad spots Nyssa on the ground level as she looks for other children and shouts at them to evacuate)

 

(CU of Nyssa, the former Sith witch. She ushers several children through a door to other parts of the temple and jams the controls. She has no abilities in the Force anymore, but knows that Anakin is marching towards her)

Nyssa: (whispering) I can't believe it....I'm going to die without finishing my sandwich....I'm going to die *because* of a sandwich......

(She straightens up and turns to face the new Sith Lord. She grabs the practice saber by her side, though it is not designed to kill. Anakin almost smirks at her defiance)

Anakin: You are only here because everyone felt sorry for you. You are no Jedi. GET OUT!

Nyssa: Whie was your FRIEND!

Anakin: He is a traitor and all traitors DIE.

Nyssa: You can kiss my ass!

(Nyssa winds up for an attack. Anakin stands there, waiting almost humored)

Vlad: NYSSSAAAAAAAAA!!!!

(She stops and looks up at Vlad, who was far off, too far to help. She can see his despair, even as he wears a blindfold. CU of Vlad, who face is twisted in horror. CU of Nyssa. She turns to Anakin with a look that says she will not back down. In her last moments, she has found peace in her heart as she thinks of her friends)

Anakin: So be it....

(Nyssa holds her simple training saber with both hands, holding it up in a true Jedi pose. Anakin crosses to her and strikes her down. Vlad cries out at the loss. To everyone's surprise, Nyssa has vanished to become one with the Force. All that's left is her saber and clothing. Someone screams Anakin's name. He looks up and sees Ahsoka)

Ahsoka: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!??

(Whatever feelings he may have had are deadened by the power of the dark side. He walks away, continuing the massacre. Ahsoka shakes her head in horror at the ultimate betrayal. She dodges several laser blasts and leaves)

(CU of Vlad as he lights up his saber in rage. He is about to charge out until Aviva grabs him with an iron grip and pulls him back behind behind the column. Tears roll from her eyes, but she looks at him sternly)

Aviva: Don't you do it!! Don't you dare! I almost lost you so many times.....DON'T YOU DO IT!!

(He looks at her, unable to speak. They can hear light sabers fighting blasters, people shouting, explosions that were getting closer. He nodded, and caressed her face and hair, and rubbed her belly. The Jedi would be lost in one night, and he could not stop it, but he could still save what they had)

Vlad: To the hanger bay then....

(She nodded. They held each other close, then ran for the doors away from the combat)

 

CUT TO- THE BATTLE FOR UTAPAU

(POV watches as the fight rages on throughout the city. Gunships fly about, landing reinforcements)

(Clone troops advance deeper into the droid held territory)

(POV watches Obi-wan charge through the streets to reach Clone HQ on the frontlines. In moments, his steed skids to a halt by Clone Commander Cody)

Obi-wan: Commander, contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels.

Cody: Very good, sir.

(Cody turns to follow orders, then stops and turns back to Kenobi)

Cody: Oh, by the way, I think you'll be needing this!

(He hands Obi-wan his light saber)

Obi-wan: Thank you, Cody.

(He gets off the steed for a second and rushes over to the medical unit. Ventress is lying in a makeshift stretcher, patched up, but under guard)

Obi-wan: Excuse us for a moment. Jedi business.

(The guards leave. For a few moments, they are alone. Ventress smiles at him, but does not get up. Obi-wan smiles)

Assajj: Grievous?

Obi-wan: Defeated. At long last. How are you?

(She raised herself up and embraced him. They hugged warmly)

Assajj: I feel.....young, like I've entered a whole new world. I haven't felt this way since Dooku gave me a new life back on Naboo

(Her eyes watered at the memories of a man who gave her a fighting chance, a man who she now realizes turned down a dark path. Obi-wan sensed her sadness and continued to hug her)

Obi-wan: I hope you can find a better world to live in again.

(She feels the warmth from him and cannot help but pull them together into a kiss. Obi-wan senses the powerful feelings from her. They kiss for a moment more, then he pulls away)

Obi-wan: I wanted to make sure you were ok. But now....*sigh*, I have to finish this fight. The battle is almost over. The WAR....is almost over....

(He looks at her as he lays her back down)

Obi-wan: I'll be back soon, and then we'll go home.

(He turns to leave. She frowns)

Assajj: Then what? The Jedi....They won't allow.....us.....

(CU of Obi-wan as He turns to her)

Obi-wan: Then....I will have to find a new path, just as you have.....

(He exits, heading back to his mount. He saddles up and salutes Cody)

Obi-wan: Let's get a move on, We've got a battle to win here!

Cody: Yes sir!

(POV watches Obi-wan head up the side of the city cliff. Cody recieves a transmission. It is Darth Sidious)

Sidious: Commander Cody. The time has come. Execute Order 66!

Cody: Yes, my Lord....

(Cody looks up at Obi-wan)

Cody: Blast him!

(The Clone tank opens fire, and nearly hits the target)

(CU of Obi-wan and his lizard steed. They are blown off the cliff, plummeting hundreds of feet below)

 

Order 66: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ng-QLo2hHn0

 

(Cut to-Ext. battlefield on Kashyyk. POV pans across jungle terrain littered with Clone bodies and droid pieces. Several clone troopers hustle by to take up new positions. They have just repelled a major

offensive. POV stops near a bunker HQ. Several sandbag walls decorate the area for shelter from enemy fire, but for now the defenses are not needed. Master Luminara talks to several of her clone

lieutenants and Clone Commander Faie.)

Faie: They are being pushed back to the spaceport, General.

Luminara: Excellent! Victory for Kashyyk is assured.

Faie: Yes, M'am.

Luminara: Send in the reserve units to keep pushing them. We can't take any chances now. Lieutenant, you took a nasty hit back there.

(She goes to one of the officers. He takes off his helmit and part of the armor on his right arm. He has heavy scarring from a grenade blast.)

Officer: (smiling) General, I am not seriously harmed. It is a scratch.

Luminara: (smiling back) Oh, you boys with your scratches. This will only take a moment.

(Faie is suddenly distracted by a message on his communicator. A shadowy figure pops up, but Luminara remains busy with the wound)

Luminara: I need you to take your tanks over to the Zall ridge to keep any stray droids from flanking us.

Officer: It will be done. Thank you, General.

(A sudden gasp comes from out of her mouth. She has sensed something terrible. She fails to notice Faie give a small signal to the others, even the wounded officer. They draw their pistols. She clutches

her heart.....she has felt something that was more than just a disturbance in the Force. It was an horrible explosion in her soul, it was a Mother's instinct sensing that her child was in terrible danger)

Luminara: Barriss! No.....it can't be......something's wrong. Faie, I need to open a commun-

(She turns to him in time to see his weapon drawn on her. He hits her with a blast in the chest. Instinctively, she draws her sabre and deflects several blasts, but it is too little too late. They

overwhelm her with laserfire until she collapses to the ground on her back. Faie leans towards her as she quietly gasps several quick breaths in suprise. Knowing that she will be dead in seconds but still

suffers under the scorchmarks of their suprise attack, he calmly points his pistol at her forehead)

Faie: It has been an honor serving you, General Unduli.

(CU of Faie and the pistol. He shoots)

(Cut to- Barriss. She marches with her troops in the jungle. She stops for a second, sensing a dreadful tremor in the Force. She cannot define it, and cannot do anything about it. She tries to focus on

the mission, but senses great despair and death)

 

CUT TO- JEDI TEMPLE HALLWAY

(Shaak-Ti leads a group of children towards the hangar bay. Maris and Zett meet up with her, they have a few more youngerJedi with them)

Maris: Master!!

Shaak-Ti: With me, Maris! We have to get these children away from the battle!

(They turn down a corridor, but stop when they see Clone troopers at the far end come into view. The troopers open fire, even though they are a couple hundred feet away)

Shaak-Ti: THIS way!

(Everyone runs down another hall. Ahsoka Tano, Vlad and Aviva meet up with them)

Vlad: There are soldiers coming from this way! We have to go back!

(Shaak-Ti stops in a moment of indecision)

Shaak-Ti: We are running out of optons. We must find a way to the hangar bay....

(She looks at her young padawan, Maris Brood)

Ahsoka: We can fight them!

(Shaak-Ti frowns)

Shaak-Ti: If you choose to meet them with violence, Ahsoka....then we have already lost.

Maris: We have to do SOMETHING!

(CU of Zett Jukassa. He finds his courage in this dark hour)

Zett: Master Shaak-Ti, take the others up the stairs. I will distract them as long as I can. I know these hallways better than anyone!

Aviva: No, Zett! You are just a boy!

(The laser fire gets closer. He looks at them)

Zett: I am a Jedi....and I will meet my destiny as one.

(Shaak-Ti ushers the kids upstairs to the landing bays, looking at him one last time)

Shaak-Ti: May the Force be with you, Zett Jukassa.

Zett: And with you, Master.

Vlad and Aviva look at him one last time and leave with a silent goodbye, leaving Maris Brood to follow up last. She looks at Zett with tears. Theirs was a very young love that would never will blossom)

Maris: No....Not like this.....Don't let your life end like this.....

(Zett goes over to her and gives her a quick kiss goodbye)

Zett: If you escape this, and live a long life with at least some happiness....then I win, no matter what. Go....

(He runs down the hall and catches the attention of a large group of troopers. They fire at him, but he didges the blasts and leads them on a chase through teh halls. Maris closes her eyes, vowing never to

forget this moment. She leaves up the stairs)

 

 

 

(Scene cuts to-The Southern Cross Fleet over Felucia. They are suddenly engaged in terrible toe-to-toe combat with a detachment of the Sepratist Omega Fleet under Shu Mai's command. On board the Republic Command ship, Moenia, Hadranus conducts battle over his tactical table with several Clone officers. The ship vibrates from the laser cannonfire of droid ships moving past. Despite the chaos, the ship holds together)

Hadranus: Captain Anaxi, it's time for your squadrons to break their left flank. GO!

Anaxi: Yes sir!

(Anaxi exits down the hall. Commander Ramses passes him. They give a knowing glance. Hadranus will be the first to fall)

R5: Whiirrrrr Reep!

Hadranus: What, R5?

(R5-D4 frantically bumps the table repeatedly, whistling and beeping. The Clones at their stations start looking at each other, anxiously)

Hadranus: Signal coming in? Where?

R5: Beedle-ROOP!

Hadranus: Is there a signal from Coruscant, Lt. Babel?

(Communications officer Babel does not look away from his scanner)

Babel: No. The droid is mistaken.

(R5 spits out irritated noises, then whistles loudly)

Hadranus: R5, I don't have time for this!

(Several vulture fighters blow up near the windows of the bridge as fighting becomes furious outside. Clone Commander Ramses approaches the entrance of the bridge, followed by a dozen armed guards. R5 sees

the Commander and Immediately calculates a terrible threat. He plugs himself into the tactical table. A blue projection of Sidious' shadowy image appears)

Sidious: Commander Ramses, the time has come......initiate order 66!

Voice: Yes sir!

(Hadranus freezes when he sees this. The hairs on his neck prickle up. He turns to see Ramses and the guards leveling their guns at him. In a heartbeat, he springs up into the air. His lightsabre is on. 

The guards openfire, wildly missing him. Several bridge personnel dive for cover, some get blasted out of their chairs by accident. With about five or six swift strokes, Hadranus has cut down his would-be

assassins. Ramses lays in a pool of his own blood, both hands severed at the wrists. Hadranus grabs at the officer's armor collar)

Hadranus: What is this?? HUH??!! WHAT IS ORDER 66??!!

(Ramses has never been particularly fond of Hadranus because of his previous involvement with the Sepratists. Despite his fatal wounds and blood seeping from his mouth, Ramses savors the moment)

Ramses: It is the end of the Jedi, and the beginning of a New Galactic Order. Palpatine's new order. You'll never leave this ship alive.....

(The ship's klaxon alarm goes off. The bridge personnel open fire on Hadranus with their side arms. R5 and Hadranus jump out past the front door. R5 plugs into the door panel, sealing in the bridge crew,

a temporary fix. Hadranus looks at R5 quickly)

Hadranus: I've got to go. Activate the droids in storage, Transfer power from the ship's computer to reboot them! tell VGR to take the ship! And see if you can STOP THAT SIGNAL!!!

(He runs for the hangar bay. R5 continues to work with the door panel to send a signal to the droids in storage. Southern Cross fleet was originally to take the droids to Geidi Prime as useless scrap. 

They made the mistake of not dismantling the droids. A new signal courses to the droids. VGR-001 awakens, along with hundreds of others in a deep storage chamber)

VGR: Soldiers of the Emerald Fleet, Our Chosen One has given new orders!!! TAKE THE SHIP!!

(They snap to attention in a synchronized moment. They bust through the door through sheer determination and begin assaulting clone troopers at every turn. The Clones are taken by suprise. Hadranus fights

his way to the open hangarbay doors, slashing several clones blocking his way. Commander Anaxi is there with his squad mates. They aim their guns at Hadranus as he enters the hangarbay. VGR blasts his way

through a nearby door. Droids come pouring out)

Hadranus: VGR!!

(The droids overwhelm the suprised clone pilots. VGR points several squads to the door to go take the bridge)

VGR: We've taken the engineering sector and are working our way to the bridge.

Hadranus: I need to take one of the transports! We've got to get to the planet's surface NOW!!

(VGR and his squad hijack a clone gunship along with Anaxi's fightercraft. VGR and Hadranus quickly fire up the engines and fly out the hangar with their escort. The RSS Moenia opens fire with their laser

batteries to harass the gunship on its way to the planet surface)

Hadranus: R5, can you stop that signal?

(R5 beeps in on his commlink with a sour negative attitude)

Hadranus: Keep trying!

(He activates his wrist communicator to try to contact General Secura. His signal is weakened by Palpatine's stronger one. Commander Bly, Secura's aide, recieves Palpatine's signal)

VGR: Sir, we will be in the atmosphere in two minutes-

Hadranus: We've got to go faster or people are going to DIE!

VGR: Yes, sir.

(VGR puts the proverbial "peddle to the metal". The gunship starts glowing light orange as it breaks into the atmosphere at less-than-safe speeds)

Hadranus: Damnation! My communicator can't reach them. VGR, can you signal all droid forces to attack?

VGR: Sir?

Hadranus: We've got to distract the clone troopers!

(VGR quickly tunes the gunship frequency to the CIS fleet and ground forces, coordinating the space fleets counterattack AND a ground assault with some effort. Hadranus sets his communicator to locate

Barriss on the other end of the main Felucian continent)

(Cut to- Barriss with her platoon. Lt. Galle rides an armored AT-TE behind her in the dense fungal forest. They follow a large stream towards Shu Mai's toxic producing facility when her wrist communicator

buzzes to life. Hadranus' shaky image begins gesturing and speaking as punctually as he can)

Hadranus: BARRISS! CAN YOU HEAR ME?

Barriss: What? Is everything alright?

Hadranus: GET OUT OF THERE!! IT'S A TRAP!!

(Barriss becomes distracted by enemy droids. She does not notice her troops receiving Order 66)

 

 

(CU of Yoda as he feels a terrible tremor in the Force, a feeling of death sweeping across the galaxy)

(POV pans across the snowy battle ravaged city on Mygeeto. (Ki Adi Mundi deflects several blasts. A tank is destroyed behind him, but he turns and waves his troops on. The troops position themselves and

aim at him. He turns nd looks at them in shock, sees the trap, but it is too late. They shoot him down)

(POV pans across Felucia, as a clone army marches in the dense mushroom forest, led by Aayla Secura. Aayla's men gather behind her. She senses betrayal, but cannot react fast enough as they blast her to

the ground)

(The command is given during a dogfight on Cato Nemoidia. Clone pilots shoot down Master Plo Koon. His fighter crashes into the city)

(On Saluecami, Stass Allie rides her speeder bike with two clone bikers. hey pull back and blast her, forcing her bike to explode against a large tree)

(Thane Paleo-Logus is shot in the back by his patrol unit while securing the city on Utapau)

(Commander Septime is shot by her own patients in the Medstar frigate above Coruscant)

(Depa Billaba, Who was in a coma in the medical facilities on Haruun Kal, dies as Clone troopers deactivate her life support)

(Master Yoda, sensing danger behind him, decapitates two troopers before being carried off by the wookies)

(Also on Kashyyk, Clone Arc troopers aim their rocket launchers at Quinlan Vos' tank, He jumps away before his tank is blasted to pieces)

(POV shows the carnage at the Jedi temple, watching with confusion and horror as Anakin strikes down young Jedi children in a brutal fight)

 

(Hadranus closes his eyes. The gunboat is in the atmosphere, but he does not notice under the constant barrage of deaths he senses in a terrible tremor of the Force. He has no energy to scream, but gasps

as tears water his eyes. He can feel death, a slaughter at the Jedi temple, he senses Nyssa being struck down. He feels the death of Aayla Secura, Lunminara Unduli, and others like pains in his heart)

(CU of Barriss, in the middle of repelling the droid counterattack, she senses something wrong, and turns to face her troopers)

Barriss: Galle?

(CU of Galle. It is torturous slow motion. At the last second, Lt. Galle's AT-TE walker opens fire several times with a laser turret at Commander Offee. It is too late. CU of Conradin, who feels as if his heart has burst in two pieces. Everything becomes blurry in that moment. He cannot bear to think or talk. His soul has endured a final, crushing blow. All hope is gone. He covers his face)

 

(POV follows Senator Organa as he lands near the Jedi Temple. He leaps out of his vehicle and approaches four Clone troopers)

Bail: What's going on here?

Trooper: There's been a rebellion, sir. Don't worry, we have everything under control!

(Bail tries to move past them, but the hold up their guns)

Trooper: I'm sorry sir, it's time for you to leave.

(He pauses and frowns)

Bail: And so it is....

(He turns to leave. A fight breaks out behind him. He turns and sees Zett Jukassa leap his way past the guards, trying to get to him. Zett strikes down several guards, about 2 dozen dozen more have followed him and open. He puts a noble last stand after leading many troopers on a desperate chase to keep them from the hangar bay, away from his escaping friends, away from Maris. The troopers mow him down in a hail of gunfire. Bail cries out at the barbaric act of shooting a young boy. The Senator jumps to his car and drives away in a panic)

 

CUT TO- UTAPAU

(At the bottom of the city, Obi-wan swims to safety, uncertain of what has just happened. He knows clone protocol, and listens for for the sensors trying to find him. He quickly climbs to safety)

CUT TO- KASHYYK, NIGHT TIME

(Patrols of clone troopers search for Yoda, but find nothing but dead droids and wookies)

(POV watches Yoda, with his two wookie companions, as he says goodbye. He looks back at them one last time as he boards a small escape pod)

 

CUT TO- CORUSCANT, NIGHT TIME

(POV follows a low flying shuttle, swerving around buildings, avoiding Clone trooper patrols)

(CU of Shaak-Ti as she pilots the shuttle. The back of the shuttle is quiet as a tomb. Ahsoka, Aviva, Vlad, and Maris help to look after 15 young Jedi. All are in a state of shock. Maris goes to Master Shaak-Ti)

Maris: What is the plan, Master?

Shaak-Ti: We fly as far from the temple as possible. They are looking up to shoot at any escaping shuttles. We will remain in the lower levels of the city, then escape Coruscant when the time is right.

(Vlad and Ahsoka approach)

Vlad: Everyone is quiet, and they are doing ok. They are brave younglings and padawans.

Ahsoka: I don't sense any patrols nearby.

Shaak-Ti: All the same, we will take every precaution. I will plot a course to Mirial. I know a few good hiding spots there. My friends, we will have to prepare for a long journey away from the Jedi path

if we are to avoid being captured. They will not stop until all Jedi are vanquished....

(Ahsoka looked down with sadness)

Ahsoka: I suppose....HE will never stop until we are all dead. I can't believe he would even kill me.....

(Shaak-Ti held Ahsoka's hand in comfort)

Shaak-Ti: We will always be here for you, Ahsoka Tano. We will be a new family to each other, until times become safer, and maybe we can return. Never give up hope....

(Ahsoka holds Shaak-Ti's hand. Vlad and Maris hug her for her terrble loss, the betrayal inflicted by Anakin. Shaak-Ti flies on into the night)

 

CUT TO- ORBIT OF CORUSCANT

(POV watches A lone Corellian ship, The Tantive IV, leaving the planet. CU of Ambassador Organs as he walks downthe hall with several associates)

Bail: Hopefully we'll be able to intercept a few Jedi before they walk into this catastrophe!

 

 

CUT TO- FELUCIA

 

(POV watches the Gunship, piloted by VGR, land)

VGR: Sir, we are here.

(It is enough to hear those words. Hadranus springs to life, leaping out of the gunship. He is now in a calm, self defense mode, striking down troopers in the vicinity. When he sees Galle's walker approach, however, rage fills his soul. It takes all his senses to keep him from falling fast into darkness in his heart. He leaps up, avoiding Galle's laser blasts. He Force punches his way into the driver's cockpit, grabbing Galle out the walker, through the glass shielding. He proceeds to smash the vehicle with his sabre. He cuts through the legs, the guns, armor until the large walker is a hulk of burning metal. His face was wet with tears. He throws his sabre away while releasing a fierce berserker yell and proceeds to punch Galle, knocking his helmit off)

Hadranus: WHY?? Why did you DO IT??

(He throws the clone trooper to the ground. The droid soldiers secure the area as the medic droid goes to where Barriss had stood just moments before. Galle remains unemotional, but has a look of pity that makes Hadranus even madder as he grabbed the soldier's armor)

Hadranus: She never deserved this! She saved your life! TWICE! Why did you do it!??

(Galle wiped the blood off his mouth, but stayed calm)

Galle: Orders.

Hadranus: She was your commander!

Galle: She had been declared a traitor. Traitors MUST DIE.

Hadranus: YOUR DUTY WAS TO PRESERVE THE REPUBLIC!!! TO PROTECT US!!

Galle: MY DUTY IS TO THE CHANCELLOR!!

(Hadranus looks shocked. He couldn't fight that logic. Galle looked at him like a parent looks at a child who doesn't understand the world)

Galle: You can't understand. We soldiers DO respect the Jedi. You are all great warriors. But we also knew that THIS DAY WOULD HAPPEN. That's why we made this quick......and as painless as possible. If it weren't for General Secura and Commander Offee......we would have died uselessly on this planet. They DID make a difference, but their time IS OVER! A new era has come. The Will of Palpatine demands it......duty is all we have. It's all we've ever known.....

Medic: She's alive! Just barely.

(Hadranus gets a lump in his throat hearing this, and wastes no more time. He summons his lightsabre)

Hadranus: Get her on board! We're going back to the ship!

(The droids carry her to the gunboat, he follows quickly. Galle gets up and goes near him in a nonthreatening manner)

Galle: There's no place to run. No place to hide, General Hadranus. All Jedi are now enemies of the State. I would not wish ill will to either of you......but she may as well die now.

(The ship prepares to lift off. Hadranus and Galle look at each other with a silent understanding for a second)

Galle: If we ever meet again, I will kill you.

(Hadranus contemplates this as the ship lifts up)

Hadranus: If Barriss dies......then I promise you, Lt. Galle, we WILL meet again.......

(The gunship flies away. Galle watches before walking back to his HQ. Cut to-Int view of the Gunship as the droids hook up Barriss to medical equipment. VGR flies like a metal demon up into the atmosphere to get back to the command ship. Hadranus watches helplessly as Barriss lays on the stretcher, not moving)


	6. Star Wars Revenge of the Sith Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asajj is about to become a victim of Order 66, but is rescued by Obi-wan.
> 
> Purge Survivors make desperate plans to save the Republic.
> 
> Conradin, scared that Barriss Offee will die, is confronted one last time by Darth Plagueis. Plagueis, having lost the war to Sidious, makes one last desperate temptation to Conradin, offering him immortality and the life of Barriss Offee.
> 
> But as Conradin is about to give up all hope saved in a surprise rescue made possible by the Will of the Force.

ROTS PART 6

 

CUT TO- UTAPAU

(Obi-wan watches from a hiding spot as armed guards escort Ventress to a prison transport. They get near the ship)

Trooper: Stop!

(Ventress turns to them)

Asajj: What?

(She is startled when they raise their guns and power up, but then steels herself. She's been set up)

Troop: Attempted escape, Ventress. That will be the official word

(She does not blink, but lets out a final sigh)

Assajj: Then you'd better shoot straight.

(Obi-wan leaps from behind and tears into the armed guards. Caught by suprise, they are wiped out)

Assajj: I thought they were on your side!

(She moves to him quickly and hugs him, relieved. Obi-wan holds her close as they move through the shadows of Utapau)

Obi-wan: Something's happened. My troops turned on me. We are not safe here-

(Assajj stops to give him an intensely grateful kiss. they slow down for a moment, and Obi-wan actually considers enjoying the temptation. He snaps out of it)

Obi-wan: we are not safe here. I almost lost you....again.

(Ventress sighs in relief as she holds him)

Assajj: You came back for me.

Obi-wan: And I always will. Come on, I know where there's a ship.

(They quietly make their way past hostile troops moving Utapauan prisoners. Obi-wan looks on sadly, realizing his attempt to free Utapau has become a military occupation. POV follows them to the small

craft that Grievous would have used)

(CU of Ventress. she smiles a little)

Assajj: It's going to be crowded.

Obi-wan: Hope you can handle a stick shift.

(Ventress looks at him as he hops in. She almost blushes, wondering if he just made a double entendre. She hops in and sits on his lap. POV watches as the ship takes off)

(CU of Obi-wan and Ventress. Though they are cozy, right now they are all business in trying to survive. Obi-wan opens up a hailing frequency)

Obi-wan: Emergency code 913. I have no contact on any frequency)

(Bail Organa's image appears, filled with static)

Bail: M-...ster...Ken...

Obi-wan: Repeat.

(The image comes in more clearly)

Bal: Master Kenobi!

Obi-wan: Senator Organa. My clone troops turned on me. I need help.

Bail: We have just recieved Master Yoda and General Shadday Potkin. It appears this ambush has happened everywhere. We're sending you our coordinates.

 

 

CUT TO- THE GUNSHIP, LEAVING FALUCIA

 

(POV watches the gunship fly towards Hadranus' ship. It was supposed to be a mission to stop the Sepratists, but instead became a plot to end the Jedi)

VGR: General, we have taken the ship.

Hadranus: Good, tell them to prepare the medlab, we have wounded.

(The medical droid, and Trade Federation bot with a dark blue stripe on his head, turns to Hadranus. Though it can never use expression in its conversation, its voice carries enough personality to explain

the situation without sounding like a cold robot)

Medic: Sir, I have served in this war since Geonosis, and I have seen many cases, so you must understand......you MUST understand when I tell you now there is no human or droid doctor that can stop her

deterioration. This is a mortal wound. I'm very sorry. At best, she has an hour.

(He stares at her, almost unable to respond)

Hadranus: Do all that you can.....

(The gunship flies up to the RSS Moenia. They land quickly to get Barriss to the medlab. Hadranus is still in shock. VGR follows. VGR does not quite comprehend loss in the same way, but he follows

closely because he knows that this unit named Barriss is important to Him)

VGR: I remember when I first saw you two together.

(Hadranus snaps out of his haze. He stares at the medical droids placing Offee on the examination table, hooking her up to a breathing apparatus and life support)

Hadranus: Huh?

VGR: You were carrying her because she was wounded. Now, you do it again. This Jedi unit must mean a lot to you.

Hadranus: You're right, Veeg. She has always been a good friend. She was more. She was everything I dreamed life could be.

(He wipes his eyes)

VGR: Your face is wet.

Hadranus: We both tried, in our own way, to make things work in the galaxy......She wanted to become a great Jedi Knight, and she has. I dreamed of being a Hero like Anakin....be like the Chosen One....*chuckle* for a while, I thought maybe I was.......beloved savior of worlds, destroyer of Sith. I thought I could be just like him. Turns out, I'm.....I'm nothing like him at all.....

(He watches as Barriss breaths while hooked up to life support. He sits outside the sterile operating room, staring at the weak life signs on the analyzer. The med droid injects her with various substances, trying to patch up the wound. Minutes feel like hours, but the droid exits the operating room to face him and VGR)

Medic: It is finished. All that can be done has been done. She will feel no pain. She will simply stop soon.

(Hadranus quietly walks in and sits next to her. An oxygen mask covers her face. Her breathing sounds slow and almost cold, almost mechanically forced. His eyes are red and teary, but he hasn't the energy to keep crying. He leans up to her ear)

Hadranus: Well.......here we are, Barriss, at the end of all things......I wish I had more time.....to tell you so much. But then, I think deep down you knew. I could see it on your face when we were on Geonosis, and on Geidi Prime. And we shared much when we...were alone together. Barriss, everything we ever hoped for.......it's all dead. The Jedi have been betrayed. We all were. Palpatine was the Sith lord. I'm scared. I'm not a hero. I thought I could be, but I was wrong. I wish I could wake you up....so you could tell me what to do next. I don't know what to do, where to go. I have no home. I don't fit anywhere. The Sepratists cause is dead, I am a traitor on Achilleas and a traitor on Coruscant........My vision is clouded. I sense darkness. Barriss.....

(He whispers in her ear weakly)

Hadranus: I can't live without you......my life has no purpose......come back.....

(The medical lights dim for a moment. Explosions rock the ship. Everything becomes dead quiet. At first, he thinks the Republic forces are bombing the ship)

Hadranus: VGR?

VGR-001: A shuttle has landed in the bay. No clone troopers reported, just a single occupant.

(The intercom screeches to life. Hadranus feels the cold of the darkside, a cold evil he has not sensed in a long time. Fear flashes in his eyes)

VGR: Strange....There are now two hundred and forty organic life forms detected in the hangar bay.

Hadranus: No....it can't be

(A familiar deep voice breaks on the loudspeakers)

Plagueis: (VO) My son......my beautiful, wayward son. I sense much heaviness in you. Fear, anger and power. Your despair has led me here. I have let you play in the world of mortals for long enough. You are *MY* creation, and it is time for you to accept your place.

Hadranus: He comes here NOW, after all this time.....Gorrammit!

Plagueis: (VO) Come quietly, Conradin. By now, you know that your hopes have been destroyed by Sidious. Destiny has crushed your notions of justice and balance, but I am here to pick up the pieces. You were always destined to be a Sith. Come to me now, for I can save her.....

Hadranus: What?

Plagueis: (VO) I AM Darth Plagueis the wise, Ruler of the Sith with the power of life and death. I can save Barriss Offee.

Hadranus: *gasp*

(CU of Plagueis in the shadows)

Plagueis: (VO) I have tolerated your disobedience and your mockery, but I am a merciful being. I can help you...because I am kind. I can restore her life and make her yours for all eternity if you come to me NOW and prepare yourself to become what I made you to become......

(CU of Hadranus. He looks at Barriss' face. The breathing in her oxygen mask was almost gone, yet he envied the peace on her face. He switches his intercom on)

Hadranus: *sigh*.....I am coming......my Lord........

Plagueis: (VO) Goooood. Good......

(He turns off the intercom and closes his eyes. He's too tired, too tired to be terrified, too tired to fight the future. He takes a deep breath and resolves to handle the last day of his life on his own terms. He turns to Barriss one last time and kisses her forehead)

Hadranus: (whispers) My fate is sealed. Goodbye, Barriss. Be at peace.....Thank you for teaching me to die like a Jedi......

(He suddenly notices a tear falling from her closed eye, making its way down her face, but otherwise there is no sign of life or movement. Even if she heard him, it was a small consolation. He smiles a moment, then gets up to leave. He faces VGR one last time and puts his hand on the droid's shoulder)

VGR: We could try an attack-

Hadranus: -No. No more battles, VGR. This is something I must face alone. Whatever happens from here on out is beyond anyone's control. Take your men, gather as many droid troops as possible and fly this ship to the farthest part of the galaxy. Someplace safe. There's nothing for you here.

VGR: My purpose is to serve you. Without purpose, my existence means nothing.

Hadranus: You are resourceful, intelligent.....and a good friend.....

(VGR tilts his head in suprise)

Hadranus: My last order to you is this.......FIND A NEW PURPOSE. I don't care if it's being a bodyguard, building a house, or babysitting Nerf herds. Find it, and you will live on in ways your programmers never anticipated.

(VGR is silent for several long seconds)

VGR: Yes, sir.

Hadranus: One last favor, my friend.......shut down the life support. Make sure Barriss dies in peace. If it is within your comprehension, give her a proper funeral.

VGR: Yes, sir.

(He looks at her and VGR, then leaves. VGR watches him leave and pauses. CU of VGR as he goes over to the Medical controls. POV pans down to his robot fingers as they hover over a particular red button........SUDDENLY, a ghostly hand reaches out to VGR. A soothing voice is heard. CU of ghostly hand gently pulling away VGR's fingers from the controls)

Luminara: No.......there is another way.........

 

CUT TO- PADME'S APARTMENT, AFTER THE TEMPLE ASSAULT

(POV watches as Padme looks out on the cityscape, watching the smoke rise up from the Jedi Temple. Anakin flies to the landing pad and hops out. They rush up to hug each other)

Padme: Are you alright? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple, you can see the smoke from here!

Anakin: I'm fine, I'm fine, I came here to see if you and the baby are safe.

Padme: What's happening?

(He hesitates)

Anakin: The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic.

(She is speechless for a second)

Padme: I can't believe that!

Anakin: I saw Master Windu attempt to assasinate the Chancellor myself!

Padme: Oh, Anakin! What are you going to do?

(He walks away with a dark expression)

Anakin: I will not betray the Republic. My loyalties lay with the Chancellor.....and with the Senate....and with you....

Padme: What about Obi-wan?

Anakin: I don't know....many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope he's remained loyal to the chancellor.

Padme: Anakin, I'm afraid!

(Anakin gets creepy, caressing her hair)

Anakin: Have faith, my love. Everything's going to be set right. The Chancellor has given me a very important mission. The sepratists have gathered on the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this

war. Wait for me until I return, things WILL be different. I promise.

(CU as they kiss)

Anakin: Please, wait for me.

(Anakin leaves)

 

CUT TO- THE TANTIVE IV

(Obi-wan's fighter pulls up underneath and enters a hangar bay)

(We cut to Obi-wan, Ventress, Shadday, Yoda and Senator Organa walking down a corridor, deep in discussion)

Obi-wan: How many other Jedi managed to survive?

Yoda: Heard from no one, have we.

Shadday: I saw them turn on my padawan when the ambush hit us on Thalassia. I was able to avoid them until my escape. I only hope other Jedi have been able to go into hiding.

Bail: I saw thousands of troops attacking the Temple, that's why I went looking for Yoda.

Obi-wan: Have we had any contact from the Temple?

Yoda: Recieved a coded retreat message, we have.

Bail: It requests all Jedi to return to the temple. It says the War is over.

Ventress: What can we do?

Obi-wan: We must go back! If there are any stragglers they will fall into the trap and be killed.

Yoda: Suggest dismantling the Coded signal, do you?

Obi-wan: Yes, Master, there is too much at stake.

Yoda: I agree. And a little more knowledge might light our way.

Ventress: If it's a trap, how are we going to dismantle the signal?

Obi-wan: Oh, that's easy. Spring the trap.

 

 

CUT TO- CONRADIN'S SHIP

 

(Int.- the hangar bay. Conradin slowly enters. It is quite dark. His steps echo down metal stairs towards the recently landed shuttle. Darth Plagueis steps into view, his Pinheaded features clearly visible above the black leather outfit. Conradin, ever cautious, can sense that there are a multitude of cenobites in the shadows around him. The quiet chattering of teeth, hissings and groans haunt the echoing hangar bay)

Plagueis: At last, you see truth. I am glad you have come sensibly.

Hadranus: Are your friends afraid of me? Why don't you introduce them? Get to know everyone before the party begins.

Plagueis: Still trying to play the smart one.......amusing. Yet, I sense your fear. There is nothing to fear. There is only the training. Are you ready to feel pain?

Hadranus: I am ready to make some pain happen!

(Plagueis fails to note his sarcasm)

Plagueis: I am also ready to revive your Barriss.

Hadranus: Don't bother. She has become one with the Force, where you can never touch her.

(Plagueis raises an eyebrow in suprise)

Plagueis: Pity. You would both have made excellent pupils. No matter. We have you. It will suffice.

Hadranus: I am ready to give you all a lesson today.

(Conradin lights up and charges. The Acolytes jump back, but Plagueis remains calm as he pulls his sabre out. The bright red clashed with bright white of Conradin's blade several times)

Hadranus: You cannot win!!! I can cut you down and the only way you and your friends will leave this ship is OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!!

(Plagueis smiles for a moment, then sneers and releases a shocking blast of lightning over Conradin's body for several seconds. Conradin writhes on the floor, screaming, flailing shaking. After a whole minute, Plagueis stops and grins at his fellows. They make strange noises that can only be interpreted as amusement. smoke rises off of Conradin's clothes, burn marks all over his skin. He quietly whimpers as Plagueis stops grinning and stares fiercely at him)

Plagueis: THAT IS SPIRIT!!! That is the spirit I crave from the chosen one, and that is why YOU WILL SERVE ME!

(He takes two steps towards the crumpled whimpering form)

Plagueis: Yes, you are the chosen, but you STILL DO NOT UNDERSTAND. One day, you will be more powerful than any being in the universe, more powerful than Sidious, Anakin or even YODA. I know your plan. You would have me strike you down, die a martyr's death. No. I *love* you too much to do that, my rebellious.....wayward.....SON.

(He launches another blast of lightning at Conradin, who screams and spasms in unbelievable agony for several seconds. Plagueis stops. Conradin struggles to sit up to face him. He is quiet, the pain making him angry but he fights the anger weakly with thoughts of peace, thoughts of Barriss, of Qui-gon, little Poggle III, even Anakin and of all his friends who stood for something greater than this mortal life.)

Plagueis: Your training is nearly complete, so no.......you will not die. But I will teach you obedience. You will learn that the galaxy has no place for chaotic human mischief, the galaxy has no place for your modest ideals of equality and fairness. They have rejected you for Anakin, the Republic's favorite one. You will have your revenge, you will destroy Palpatine and inflict pain on all of his

supporters, but in order to inflict pain, you must understand it. You SHALL UNDERSTAND PAIN.......YOUR SUFFERING SHALL BE LEGENDARY........EVEN IN HELL............

Crowd: AMEN!!!!

(CU of Conradin's face. Trying futiley to sit up and prepare himself mentally as a Jedi would, he closes his eyes in the ultimate despair and prays as he hears a massive number of chains and hooks from the dark, ready to tear his humanity apart but keep him alive for a long time. The chains launched to him. He flinches, but the chains are stopped by the heat of a light sabre blade and a woman's mighty voice)

Barriss: NO! His life is not yours to give, or take!!

 

"Eternal Flame" by Audiomachine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EiiM3WvBdk

 

(He opens his eyes and gasps in suprise. It was Barriss, standing over him like an angel in black. With renewed energy, he springs up to stand by Barriss' side. She not only looks fully alive and healed, she seems to burn with the life energy of two healthy people. She is focused on Plagueis, posing in a defensive stance with her blade out at the cenobites. Chains and hooks lie on the floor, within feet of

Conradin. Everything has happened too fast for him to say anything.)

Plagueis: What sorcery is this? How did you appear from nowhere?

Hadranus: Barriss!........I don't b-......how?

Plagueis: Not so dead as we were meant to believe. But you only delay the inevitable for two souls now!

(Barriss does not move, but stares at Plagueis)

Barriss: You cannot have him, Sith Lord. He has chosen the light. He is a Jedi and you have failed.

Plagueis: Silence! SILENCE!! I am not going to cower in fear at a broken boy and an arrogant little girl! I will break you! Yes! Like I broke Conradin, like I broke Count Dooku!

(Plagueis points to Dooku's sullen red ghostly figure standing oblivious in the crowd. Conradin becomes shocked at his true mentor's fate, a shadow of his former greatness, a slave, even in death, to the torments of the dark side)

Hadranus: Master......

(Dooku looks at him with a defeated expression. Even in ghost form, Dooku had no hands, a wound from Anakin that lingers)

Dooku: There is no fighting our destiny. Barriss......you should have died this day.....you have no idea what they will do to you......Conradin......Conradin, forgive me......I have led the entire galaxy to ruin.......

Plagueis: His soul became mine when he succumbed to his dark desires, his desire to see Anakin dead and YOU, *Conradin*, as the ultimate power!!

Dooku: (angered) It was my desire that he would become powerful enough to bring balance to the Force, to DESTROY the Sith, NOT JOIN THEM!!

Plagueis: Silence!

(The Sith Lord squeezes his hand. Dooku's form yells in despair and falls to his knees)

Plagueis: The time for talk is over! Scream, if you must, Barriss and Conradin, but there is no one coming to help. You are alone.....

(Conradin feels a surge of renewed strength, angered that he has been helpless, angered that the Sith have manipulated and destroyed so many lives. He feels a powerful heat blaze in his heart, but it is not the heat of the darkside. It is the righteousness of light in him, the light that has guided him for years. He summons up his sabre and prepares a defensive stance, focused on Plagueis. The Acolytes close in on them. Two hundred and forty....to two)

Hadranus: We are hopelessly outnumbered.

Barriss: We will face our destiny like Jedi, Conradin.........we will face it together......

(He looks out at the twisted forms slobbering towards them, but for the first time, he is at peace)

Barriss: I love you, Conradin.......

(She broke off her gaze at Plagueis and looked at him with eyes that made him feel immortal, invincible)

Hadranus: I know......

(They steel themselves for the attack, but a brightness behind them causes Plagueis to hesitate and the Acolytes to retreat a couple of steps)

 

(CU on Conradin. A hand gently clasps his shoulder, and an old familiar voice comforts them both. It is the ghost of Qui-gon Jinn)

Qui-gon: The Sith was wrong. You are not alone. For you have reached out with your hearts......

Plagueis: WHAT MADNESS IS THIS!!!???

(Luminara's ghost reaches with one hand and clasps Barriss' shoulder to comfort her. The power of the light in their hearts has called out to the Force in their darkest hour........and those who would be

dead have heard the call......)

Luminara: We are here.

(Barriss and Conradin tremble in the Force a little as other ghosts lined up to be with them. Mace Windu, Kitt Fisto, Aayla Secura, Quinlan Vos, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, Agen Kolar, Nyssa Arachna, Sifo-Dyas,

Poggle, Paleo-Logus, Kurwa Napes, Septime, Saesee Tinn, Zett Jukassa, etc. The ghosts of the fallen from Geonosis, from the war, and from order 66 form united ranks behind them, with sabres ready. Their brightness lights up the hangar bay. Plagueis scrunches his face in fury)

Plagueis: How dare you!!?? HOW DARE YOU!! This is a feeble illusion! A conjurer's trick!! Just who are you, anyway?? You are nobody!! NOBODY!! You lost!! You are dead, shadows of a dead order!!! 10,000 years of "Jedi wisdom" could not save you from ONE NIGHT OF DESTRUCTION!!!! YOUR TIME IS OVER!!! FOREVER!!! YOU ARE NOTHING!!! IT IS MY DESTINY TO RULE AND I WILL NOT SUFFER THE PRESENCE OF A

BUNCH OF OLD GHOSTS!!!!

(CU of Qui-gon's face)

Qui-gon: I am Qui-gon Jinn of the Jedi Order.........and you *will* suffer me!

(Plagueis snaps and roars as he launches himself at the ghost. The Acolytes charge with their ugly, deformed sith blades and rifles, The Jedi charge. Qui-gon and Plagueis clash their sabres with epic thunder and lightning amidst the duels erupting around them. Barriss and Conradin look at each other and charge. It is quick, yet almost fluidly slow poetry to watch the ultimate battle. The Sith cause a few ghosts to vanish back to the Force, their powerful weapons able to slash the ghosts, but the skill of even dead Jedi make them formidable. Qui-gon clashes with Plagueis. They are almost evenly matched.

Conradin and Barriss slice their way through a mass of black leathered thuggery, leaving bodies in their wake. Plagueis and Qui-gon continue, but the dark lord realizes he cannot defeat Jinn's determined spirit. Plagueis leaps out of the battle and runs for the shuttle)

Qui-gon: Conradin, your destiny is to fight him! We will hold off his minions! GO!

Hadranus: I understand.....

(Barriss and Luminara take a moment to look at each other)

Luminara: Go, help him.....

(Barriss joins Conradin away from the main battle. The Acolytes, the last of the Sith from a cast out dead world, were losing, but Plagueis stops to face them.)

Plagueis: (sneers) I will rid myself of you.......I made you and I can destroy you......

Hadranus: I make my own destiny.

(Barriss and Conradin leap at the Sith lord together. In their ultimate epiphany, they have truly become one in their fight with Plagueis, perfectly synchronized in their fighting styles. Plagueis strikes at each of them time after time, striking and blocking their blades. He gets the upper hand however, by blasting lightning at them and using the Force to throw them about. Hadranus is tossed against a wall. Barriss struggles to keep up with parrying Plagueis quick reflexes until Conradin leaps back into the fight)

(POV wideshot of the three fighting across the hangar)

(CU of the three. Plagueis yells in pain as Barriss slams her sabre into his shoulder. He doubles his efforts, Force choking her while deflecting Conradin's attacks. Conradin breaks the Sith's concentration as the fight backs into a clone fighter. With the whipping around of three blades, the clone fighter explodes as it is cut to pieces. The three jump around the explosion. Plagueis twirls up thirty feet into the air to gain distance from the Jedi. Barriss and Conradin Force-leap at him again)

(CU of Plagueis as he sticks his hand out, Force-pushing Barriss away onto the floor and then launching lightning from his blade at Conradin, who tries to absorb the attack with his sabre. Smoke rises off his cloths until Barriss rejoins the fight.)

(POV follows from a short distance as they fight towards the center of the Hangar. Plagueis finally gets the upper hand, Force throwing Conradin against a wall, then blasting lightning at Barriss. She screams in pain as the red fiery blast burns into her until Plagueis stops. He raises his blade to sever her head, ready to finish the fight before Conradin can recover)

Dooku: STOP!

(Plagueis strikes, but Dooku's ghost gets between him and Barriss. Red lightning shoots everywhere as Dooku's ghost is wracked with pain trying to hold back the full brunt of Sith power)

Plagueis: Foolish old man! Your soul is mine! And so is hers as well!

Conradin: Plagueis!!

(Darth Plagueis turns to see Hadranus. Conradin Hadranus, born of the Dark Sith powers, has realized his potential. His lightsabre now burns brightly. He does not hesitate. Conradin leaps at Plagueis with such power that the Sith lord is pushed back away from Dooku and Barriss. Every time their blades cross, white fire burns at Plagueis' skin. They leap up, pirouette, dancing lightly almost levitating in the air)

(CU of the duel as they land on a clone gunship. They run, clash blades until they reach the forcefield at the edge of the hangar bay. Conradin impales Plagueis to the forcefield, right on the edge of space. Plagueis echoes a yell of pain and rage throughout the hangar. CU of Plagueis' enraged face. Cut to-Far POV shot of his enraged scream. The ghosts, having destroyed all of the acolyte minions, watch in awe. Conradin's blade sticks through the Sith lord and the forcefield. They stare at each other, eye to eye. Conradin is victorious, but does not gloat. He almost pities the Sith Lord)

Hadranus: (whispering) I am sorry.....

Plagueis: (shocked) *Sorry*?..........SORRY???? That is why you FAIL!!!

(One last burst of red lightning emits from Plagueis to humble the boy, but Conradin absorbs the blast and redirects it at the Sith lord without blinking. Plagueis, unable to stop the flow of power, shrieks an inhuman sound. Conradin rips his sabre up through Plagueis with SUCH FORCE that the Sith Lord AND the forcefield are obliterated in a spectacular fashion. Conradin grips the blade in a final pose, facing the others. In that split second, Plagueis' body has exploded and the force of the vacuum sucks it into oblivion)

(CU of Hadranus as he closes his eyes and lets go. He is right up at the edge of space, so he simply follows the vacuum with a final peace in his heart.......and yet, despite the vacuum, he does not move. After a few seconds that should have been fatal, the blast doors close off the hangar bay, sealing them from danger. He feels the cool metal door on his back and opens his eyes to see....)

(CU of both Barriss and Dooku. They have stuck out their right arms towards him, in a desperate move to use the Force to keep him from being sucked out into space. There is no hand at the end of Dooku's arm for a few seconds. He looks on, amazed. His burst of Force power to save Conradin has created a reaction. The love in his heart has won out over the anger and jealousy. His hands return to him like they were never severed His red ghostly figure turns bluish-white and vanishes as he finds redemption. Conradin sees this just before he collapses. Fade to black)

 

 

(CU of Conradin's face he opens his eyes, looking around. Only a few moments have passed. Barriss cradles his head in her lap)

Hadranus: What a rush.

Barriss: Are you ok?

Hadranus: You saved me....and Master Dooku....

Barriss: He found his way. Just as you always believed he could.

Hadranus: I wish I could have done more.

(Dooku's voice is heard from the Force, one last time to reassure Conradin)

Dooku: (VO) You did enough. Prophecies are a fuzzy thing, always being up for interpretation. But you made it happen.

Hadranus: I defeated Plagueis....but not Sidious. Have I really brought balance?

Dooku: More than you could realize. Don't you see? You and Barriss. You were the perfect combination. Barriss was born of the perfect love of Qui-gon and Luminara. You were born of perfect hate molded by Plagueis and the Darkside. You two were the balance for a short time. A balance that is destined to come to an end......

Hadranus: What do you mean?

Dooku: I must go now, and join the others who have become one with the Force. My time is at an end.

Hadranus: Master....I never got to say....

Dooku: My dear boy....There is no need for goodbyes, and no room for regrets. There is only what we have in the present, and the hope we have shaped for the future.....come what may. Farewell, Conradin.

(Dooku vanishes forever. A man of great deeds and terrible crimes. But no court in the galaxy can pass judgement now. There is only what has come to pass. Barriss holds him tightly as he cries a little. He hugs her back, sensing all is not well)

Hadranus: You came back.

Barriss: I have been granted time by the will of the Force. But not much. My mother...

(She, too, chokes a little, but straightens up)

Hadranus: What do you mean "not much"?

Barriss: I died, but I have been given an extension. I cannot explain it. I just know that time is running out.

Hadranus: What happens now?

(VGR rushes up to them in the empty hangar)

VGR: Republic Cruisers have picked up our trail! We need to make a hasty exit!

(Conradin looks at Barriss. They slowly get up, holding hands and follow VGR back to the bridge)

Hadranus: Set a course for Rhen Var....

VGR: It's a bit remote of a system, my friend. However, we might not shake them taking such a route. It might not be the best place to go.

Hadranus: On the contrary, Veeg. It's the perfect place to conclude the long journey.

(They walk back to the bridge)


	7. Star Wars Revenge of the Sith Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin ends the Separatists on Mustafar.
> 
> Yoda, Obi-wan Kenobi and Master Shadday Podkin go to the Jedi Temple to turn off a signal meant to trap Jedi.
> 
> Obi-wan Confronts Jar Jar Binks, who has been corrupted by the Sith, and learns that Anakin is on Mustafar.
> 
> Yoda confronts the Emperor
> 
> Conradin and Barriss, realizing that time is short and they are no longer safe in the former Republic, attempt to escape to Planet Rhen Var. Conradin says good bye to his long time friend, Droid VGR-001

ROTS PART 7

 

CUT TO- THE VOLCANIC PLANET OF MUSTAFAR

(POV pans across the red, lava filled world, showing droids and workers on giant mounts, harvesting raw materials from an enviroment of extreme temperatures)

(We cut to the Sepratist headquarters in a shielded bunker. Sidious' blue image communicates with the CIS council at the conference table)

Nute: The plan has gone as you had promised, my lord.

(Nute smiles)

Sidious: You have done well, Viceroy. When my new apprentice, Darth Vader, he will....take care of you....

(The syncophants of the Sepratist council smile. CU of Archduke Poggle's chief henchman, the Geonosian SunFac. Sunfac, whom had served under Hadiss the Vaulted and now Poggle the Lesser, has been around

long enough to undrstand "double meanings" in words used by leaders. Sun Fac looks at the Sepratists, who are oblivious to the approaching danger. POV follows Sun Fac as he exits the conference room

quietly, and prepares to gather his personal belongings for the inevitable getaway)

 

CUT TO- BAIL ORGANA'S SHIP, NEAR CORUSCANT

(POV watches the Tantive IV prepare to enter the atmosphere)

(Cut to- The small cockpit of the ship. Bail Organa, Ventress and the Jedi sit. The pilot turns to the Senator)

Pilot: We're receiving a message from the Chancellor's office, sir.

Bail: Send it through.

Pilot: Yes, sir.

(A representative pops up on the screen)

Rep: Senator Organa, the Chancellor has requested your presence at a special session of Congress.

Bail: I will be there.

Rep: He'll be expecting you.

(The image fades. Bail looks at the others)

Bail: It could be a trap.

(Obi-wan ponders for a moment)

Obi-wan: No, I don't think so.

Shadday: Agreed. The Chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of star systems without keeping the Senate intact.

(Yoda ponders)

Yoda: If, a special session of Congress there is....easier to enter the Jedi Temple, it will be.....

(POV watches the ship land near the Senate building)

 

CUT TO- MUSTAFAR

(POV watches Anakin's ship heading for Mustafar)

(The ship lands. POV watches as Anakin calmly gets out and walks towards the Sepratist Command center)

(CU of Sun Fac, who recognizes "Darth Vader". He has waited for this moment, and quickly walks down into a hidden Hangar bay)

(POV pans through the Sepratist bunker. Everyone there continues their operations, anticipating Vader's arrival. CU of Anakin as he enters)

Nute: Welcome, Lord Vader. We've been expecting you.

(Anakin says nothing, but uses the Force to close all exits, shutting the Council in)

 

CUT TO- THE JEDI TEMPLE, CORUSCANT

(POV closes in on an intense battle. Yoda, Obi-wan, Assajj Ventress and Shadday Potkin fight off dozens of clone troopers. They leap, flip around, moving from soldier to soldier)

(CU of Yoda as he leaps at several soldiers)

(CU of Obi-wan and Ventress, fighting back to back)

Ventress: You remember when you asked me if I had ever been to Tatooine?

Obi-wan: Hm? You picked a fine time to reminisce about when you wanted to kill me....

(They leap away, strike down some more troopers, then go back to back again)

Ventress: Point is, I haven't been there in quite a while....I know this nice little resturant in Mos Eisley.

Obi-wan: Mos Eisley?? Are you serious?

(Shadday throws her saber like a boomerang, taking out 4 more troopers and grabs it when it returns)

Ventress: It's a nice establishment by a respectable former crime lord in retirement. Food's good. It was just a thought....

 

CUT TO- THE SENATE

(Palpatine speaks, applause erupts then calms down. Bail Organa sits with Padme Amidala and Captain Panaka. Senator Jar Ja Binks is strangely absent)

Palpatine: ....And the Jedi rebellion has been foiled!

Bail: What's happened?

Padme: The Chancellor's been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi t overthrow the Senate.

(CU of Palpatine)

Palpatine: The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated!

(The Senate breaks into moderate applause. CU of Padme in shock)

 

CUT TO- THE JEDI TEMPLE

(Bodies are everywhere. Yoda leads the group into the heart of the Temple. It is eerie and quiet. Even Ventress is filled with sadness at teh carnage. CU of Obi-wan as he examines the bodies of several

children. Some Jedi bodies remain, but there are also many sets of empty clothes, clothes of Jedi who have become one with the Force upon their deaths)

Obi-wan: Not even the Younglings survived

(Yoda comes to an even more shocking conclusion)

Yoda: Killed, not by clones. This padawan....by a light saber, he was....

(Shadday leaned down and examined the child)

Shadday: Who? Who could have done this?

 

CUT TO- ANAKIN ON MUSTAFAR/PALPATINE ON CORUSCANT

(Anakin strikes down the Sepratists without pity or mercy)

(CU of Palpatine)

Palpatine: The attempt on my life has left me scarred....and deformed. But, I assure you my resolve has never been stronger!

(CU of Padme as she notices the applauding crowds get louder, more audacious every time Palpatine speaks)

(POV cuts back to Anakin as he cuts through more helpless victims. Passel Argente, Shu Mai, and Archduke Poggle the Lesser. CU of Nute Gunray, who is stunned by what he sees, and terrified when he realizes

Anakin is saving him for last. Rune Haako pleads for mercy, but is cut down. Anakin kills off the guards and droids. CU of Anakin's face, embracing hate. Embracing Revenge. He is about to enter a room

to finish off Tambor Watt)

(POV closes in on Palpatine)

Palpatine: In order to ensure continued security and continued stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the FIRST......GALACTIC......EMPIRE!!! FOR SAFE AND SECURE SOCIETY!!

(CU of Padme, in shock. The applause erupts, the cacophany of approval echoes through the building. The Dark times have begun. Padme looks at Bail, both grimace, while Panaka applauds fanatically)

Padme: So, this is how liberty dies. With thunderous applause.

 

(CU of Nute Gunray, as Anakin finally lands in front of him. The last gasp of the Sepratist movement)

Nute: The war is over!! Lord Sidious promised us peace! WE ONLY WANTED TO-AAAAAAAAUUUUGH!!!!

(Disgusted by his cowardice and pleas, Vader completes his mission and cuts down the sniveling Viceroy. The Dark lord walks away)

 

CUT TO- THE JEDI TEMPLE

(Yoda, Shadday and Ventress quietly watch Obi-wan at work on the Jedi's massive computer structure)

Obi-wan: I have recalibrated the code, warning all surviving Jedi to stay away.

Yoda: For the Clones, find the recalibration....a long time, it will take.

(Obi-wan finishes with the computer signal)

Ventress: Maybe we should consider getting out of here. More soldiers will be along.

Shadday: Agreed. There's nothing more we can do here. I know a place of refuge. Several places.

(Yoda turns to lead them out of the temple. Obi-wan stops)

Obi-wan: Wait, Master......there is something I must know.

(He walks over to the security monitors)

Yoda: If, to the security recordings you go, only pain will you find.

Obi-wan: I must know the truth, Master.

(He goes through the recordings, and finds Anakin killing Jedi. Obi-wan's heart sinks, Shadday looks on with horror. Ventress grabs his shoulders in sympathy. Yoda looks down, sadness filling his soul. 

It is the greatest betrayal of the Jedi in almost a thousand years)

Obi-wan: It can't be....IT CAN'T BE!

(He watches as Anakin bows before Darth Sidious. Obi-wan turns it off)

Obi-wan: I can't watch anymore.

(They all turn to Yoda)

Yoda: Destroy the Sith, we MUST.

(Obi-wan looks at Ventress, then desperately looks at Yoda)

Obi-wan: Send me to kill the Emperor. I will not kill Anakin!

Yoda: To fight this Lord Sidious, Strong enough, you are not.

Shadday: Let me go to fight the Emperor. We can take him, the three of us.

(Yoda walks over to Master Potkin, and takes her hand)

Yoda: Go, you must, to find others, rescue the Jedi, you must.

Shadday: Master-

Yoda: -Find them, you must. Preserve the Jedi Order, I leave to you, Master Potkin. Go, preserve the Jedi.

(She looks at them)

Shadday: Then....this is goodbye. Farewell, Master Yoda, Obi-wan, and Assajj Ventress. May the Force be with you.

(She leaves, with a heaviness in her heart. Yoda tuns to Obi-wan, knowing that his mission will also bring sadness)

Obi-wan: He is like my brother, I cannot do it.

(Yoda started walking away)

Yoda: Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained, gone he is. CONSUMED by Darth Vader.

Obi-wan: I do not know where the Emperor has sent him.

(Yoda kept walking away)

Obi-wan: I do not know where to look.

(Yoda turned to him)

Yoda: Use your feelings, Obi-wan, and find him you will.

 

CUT TO- THE RHEN VAR SYSTEM

(The RSS Moenia exits hyperspace in orbit over the ancient planet)

(Cut to- Conradin Hadranus, Barriss Offee, R5D4, and General VGR-001, walking down a hall way. Barriss and Conradin are arm in arm. Walking seems to bring Barriss discomfort. Her life is slipping away,

but she has time for one more journey)

Hadranus: I'll take the shuttle. We'll be ok.

VGR: It does not compute.....but I will miss you.

Hadranus: I will miss you too.

VGR: Surely, we should wait for your return?

(Hadranus and Barriss look at each other)

Barriss: You should consider his offer. There is so much more you can do in this Republic.

Hadranus: The Republic is hunting us down, even as we speak. I will not endanger you, any more than what you've been through. So many battles, so much death, VGR, and you have reached through it a smarter,

wiser being than I could have imagined. You deserve a life away from this turmoil.

VGR: That is a noble gesture. I am still trying to calculate a new purpose. It is.....difficult.

(They reach the Hanger bay. Hadranus and Barriss suddenly marvel at what they see. The Droids of Emerald fleet have gathered in formation, awaiting Conradin. They stand at attention, lined up on either

side of the shuttle he and Barriss will use. He looks at VGR and smiles. VGR seems to casually shrug at his good efforts to prepare the soldiers for a final goodbye)

Hadranus: VGR...you old space pirate.

VGR: It is only fitting that the last of Emerald fleet's finest should give you a good sendoff. Oh, General, my General! our fearful trip is done;The ship has weather'd every rack, the prize we sought is

won; The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting, While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring.

Barriss: It's beautiful, VGR *cough*.

VGR: Thank you, Ms Offee. Farewell, my Emerald General.

(Conradin feels some pride and a lttle teariness at the gesture by the droids. He and Barriss walk to the shuttle and prepare to board it. R5 and VGR follow. He turns to addrss the troops)

Hadranus: Soldiers, of my old guard, after three long years....I have come here....to say Goodbye. Remember me. In whatever you do after you leave the Republic, whatever adventure you find

yourself....remember me. I love you all, but I cannot embrace you all.

(Conradin hugs VGR-001. He leans down, and hugs R5D4. The astromech shifts and shakes, determined to go with him, but Conradin makes him stay. R5's destiny will be with VGR-001)

Hadranus: Farewell.

(He boards the shuttle. The troops salute. The ship takes off. VGR stares at them until they are out of his view. After another long second. He turns, dismisses the troops, and contacts the bridge)

VGR: Status report.

Bridge: Republic troops jumping out of hyperspace on the far side of the planet. Our coordinates are in, we are ready.

(VGR takes a moment as all the droids scatter to their posts. He looks around, feeling a little lonely without organic companions. He turns back to his communicator, almost taking one last pause)

VGR: Make the jump. Get us out of here.

(The ship jumps. VGR and the last of the Sepratist army, now nearly sentient in their own right, leave Republic space)

 

 

CUT TO- PADME'S APARTMENT, DAYTIME

(Obi-wan and Ventress are with Padme, hoping to get answers)

Obi-wan: When was the last time you saw him?

Padme: Yesterday.

Obi-wan: Do you know where he is now?

(She hesitates)

Padme: No.

Obi-wan: Padme! I need your help. He's in grave danger.

Padme: From the Sith?

Obi-wan: From himself.

(He gently grabs her arm)

Obi-wan: Padme, Anakin has turned to the dark side.

(She gets irritated)

Padme: You're wrong! How can you even say that!?

(He walks away, reluctant to answer)

Obi-wan: I have seen him, in a security hologram.....killing younglings.

Padme: Not Anakin! He couldn't.

Obi-wan: He was deceived by a lie! We all were. It appears that the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for! After the death of Countv Dooku,

Anakin became his new apprentice

(Padme walks away, devastated)

Padme: I don't believe you. (whispers) I can't.

(She sits down. Ventress cautiously sits next to her)

Assajj: Please, Padme. We must find him.

(Padme looks at both of them in horror)

Padme: You're going to kill him aren't you?

(Obi-wan steels himself to the reality they must all face)

Obi-wan: He has become a very grave threat.  
(Pade looks away with tears forming in her eyes)

Padme: I can't....

 

(Obi-wan looks at her and comes to a realization. He gets up and walks a few steps, then turns)

 

Obi-wan: Anakin is the Father, isn't he?

 

(everyone reamined quiet. Nobody could comment. Obi-wan and Ventress got up to leave)

Obi-wan: I'm so sorry....

(A terrible presence makes itself known. A horrible, but familiar voice cracks the quiet. A familiar voice that has come to sound....unnatural. Essence of the Dark side floods the room as a robed figure

enters)

Jar Jar: Meesa sorry too.

(With a horrible animal screech, Jar Jar lights up his reds saber and charges at Obi-wan. The three of them are shocked at Senator Bink's tiurn to darkness. Obi-wan and Assajj defend themselves quickly,

but Jar Jar is a vicious opponent. He slashes at them, leaping around and probing them for weaknesses)

Obi-wan: I don't believe it! Jar Jar.....how could you have fallen so far?

(CU of Drool and spit flying from Jar Jar as he scowls)

Jar Jar: Meesa have real power! Meesa learn the dark arts. Palpy gives us power! Meesa gonna have a collection....like Grievous!

(Jar Jar went into a flurry of attacks at them. Padme screamed at the horror of the darkness on his face. Obi-wan is pushed to the edge of the landing pad outside Padme's apartment. Assajj tries to

attack, but Jar Jar swings his blade so hard, she is knocked back. Jar Jar swings wildly at Obi-wan, then uses his Forces powers in an attempt to launch Obi-wan up and off the edge, into the traffic below)

Assajj: NOOO!

(CU of Assajj as she reaches out in desperation, barely pulling Obi-wan back to the ledge)

(POV watches Jar Jar charge at her. He waves the saber like a club, burning her hand, her arm, and both legs. Scarred a bit, she collapses to the floor. Obi-wan gets up to run towards Jar Jar, but the

Gungan grabs Assajj's head with sharp claws. Obi-wan hesitates for a second as Jar Jar Binks, once one of the most charming, harmless beings he had ever known, grins with fangs, bloodied gums and bloodshot

eyes that have soaked in the powers of the Darkside)

Jar Jar: Meesa gonna kill you now, Kenobi....then weesa gonna have fun!

(CU as Jar Jar sticks his tongue on assajj's face. She grimaces in disgust)

Assajj: Well, Obi, either kill him or KILL ME!

(A shot rings out. Jar Jar winces, then looks over at Padme, who holds a blaster. Assajj takes adventage of the distraction and punches the Gungan. She dives away as he doubles over in pain. Obi-wan

leaps at him. In seconds it is over. As a Sith, Jar Jar had some power in his fight, but not enough skill. Obi-wan impales him. Jar Jar sneers with contempt as he clutches Obi-wan and rips at his chest. 

Obi-wan screams in pain from skin and clothes being torn, bloody wounds being scraped across his body. Ventress lunges at the beast and decapitates him. They throw the body away over the ledge)

Assajj: Let me help you!

Obi-wan: *groans* thank you.

(Padme runs out, horrified at the site)

Assajj: Will she be ok?

Obi-wan: I doubt any of us will be ok after this!

Assajj: Yeah....he was the last person I would have expected to fall....

(She helps him up, they limp for the hovercar. He stops and looks at her)

Obi-wan: Are you all right?

Assajj: (quietly) Yes. My Knight in dirty bathrobes keeps saving me from grisly villains and assassinations.

Obi-wan: Your knight in dirty bathrobes needs a band aid, maybe two....and we'll need to catch up with Padme. I suspect she is going after Anakin. Come, let us hurry.

 

 

 

CUT TO- CORUSCANT, PADME'S SHIP

(Padme and C3PO make their way to her ship, determined to find Anakin. Panaka has caught up with her)

Panaka: My Lady, let me come with you.

Padme: There's no danger. The fighting's over. And this is personal.

Panaka: As you wish, my Lady. But I strongly disagree.

Padme: I will be all right. This is something I must do myself. C3PO will look after me.

(Padme boards the ship. Obi-wan and Ventress sneak on board)

(CU of Padme as she prepares to launch)

(POV follows Obi-wan and Ventress as they quietly stow away. Ventress sits next to Obi-wan. Both get comfortable)

Ventress: Is it possble to talk Anakin back from the dark side? I found the light, maybe he can too.

Obi-wan: We must be careful. Palpatine's influence is strong. It will not be easy. And I must face the possibility that we will have no choice but to destroy him.

Ventress: Then I am sorry if this turns out badly.

(He holds her close)

Obi-wan: Let us hope we can reach him.

 

CUT TO-THE SENATE BUILDING

(POV watches the Emperor's preparation chambers. Sidious gets a call from Anakin)

Anakin: The Sepratists have been taken care of, my Master.

Sidious: It is finished then. You have risked all for peace and justice in the galaxy....

(POV watches Sidious communicate to Anakin on Mustafar)

Sidious: Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation. All droid units must shut down immediately!

Anakin: Very good, my Lord.

(Anakin ends communication, then notices a ship enter the atmosphere from the scanners. Padme's ship has arrived)

(POV watches the ship land near the desolate lave rivers. CU of Padme, unsure of what to do. She sees Anakin approach, she goes out to meet him)

(POV watches them run to each other and hug)

Anakin: I saw your ship.....what are you doing out here?

Padme: I was so worried about you. Obi-wan told me terrible things.

Anakin: What things?

Padme: He said....you turned to the Dark side. hat you....killed younglings!

(Anakin holds a dark expression and gets quiet)

Anakin: Obi-wan is trying to turn you against me!

Padme: He cares about us.

Anakin: Us?

Padme: He knows. He wants to help you.

(Anakin just smiles darkly at her naive foolishness)

Padme: Anakin, all I want is your love.

Anakin: Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that.

Padme: At what cost? You're a good person! Don't do this!

Anakin: I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I'm becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of! And I'm doing it for you....to protect you...

(Padme grows fearful listening to him)

Padme: Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can!

Anakin: Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic! I am more powerful than the Chancellor! I...I can overthrow him!

(Padme backs away in disbelief and horror. Anakin tries to show her "reason")

Anakin: And together, you and I can rule the galaxy! Make things the way we want them to be!

(Padme shakes her head in horror and shock)

Padme: I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-wan was right. You've Changed!

(Anakin starts to get darker)

Anakin: I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-wan. The Jedi turned against me! Don't *you* turn against me!

(Padme holds back tears)

Padme: I don't know you anymore! Anakin.....you're breaking my heart....you're going down a path I can't follow....

(Anakin gets indignant)

Anakin: Because of Obi-wan.

Padme: Because of what you've done! What you plan to do! STOP! Stoop now, come back!

(Anakin grows angry as he spots Obi-wan and Assajj at the entrance of her ship)

Padme: I LOVE YOU!

Anakin: LIAR!!!!

(Padme looks back, sees Obi-wan and Assajj. She's terrified)

Padme: No!

Anakin: YOU'RE WITH THEM!!! YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE TO KILL ME!!

(He Force chokes her)

Padme: No!

(He starts to twitch angrily, strangling the life out of her)

Assajj: STOP!

Obi-wan: LET HER GO, ANAKIN!

 

(Anakin continues to squeeze her throat)

Obi-wan: LET....HER....GO!

(Anakin releases her, but is filled with contempt as she falls to the ground)

(CU of Obi-wan and Assajj, disgusted and shocked)

(CU of Padme's body. She still breathes, but barely)

(CU of Anakin, who is also in shock at what he has done, but quickly shifts the blame)

Anakin: You turned her AGAINST ME!

Assajj: (sneers) YOu have done that YOURSELF!

(Anakin approaches them, ready for a fight. Ventress doesn't move, but waits for Obi-wan's initiative)

Anakin: You will NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!!

(Obi-wan removes his robe)

Obi-wan: Your anger and your lust for power have already done that!

(They start to circle each other)

Obi-wan: You have allowed this Darklord to twist your mind...until now....until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy!

Anakin: Don't lecture me, Obi-wan! I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Darkside as you do!

(Anakin looks away from them as Assajj leans down to take care of Padme)

Obi-wan: Get her out of here. Now.

Assajj: My place is with you.

Obi-wan: Whatever happens, you must get her to safety. Trust me.

(Assajj picks up Padme and carries her to the ship. Anakin pontificates on his own glory, ignoring them)

Anakin: I HAVE BROUGHT PEACE....FREEDOM....JUSTICE.....AND SECURITY TO MY NEW EMPIRE!!!

Obi-wan: (Horrified) You're new Empire?

Anakin: Don't make me kill you!

Obi-wan: Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic! TO DEMOCRACY!

Anakin: If you are not with me....then you are my enemy!

Obi-wan: (Stunned) Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must.

(Obi-wan reaches for his saber. Assajj turns to see them. She still carries Padme, looking on in Horror, but is frozen in place but a single glance from Obi-wan. a glance that begs her to stay safe on the

ship)

Anakin: You will try.

(Sabers light up. Anakin leaps at him. They duel furiously from one end of the landing pad to the other)

 

CUT TO-CORUSCANT, THE EMPEROR'S CHAMBER

(Yoda wanders in casually. Two guards at the door try to react, but he waves his hand and knocks them against the wall. Sidious turns to him and smiles)

Yoda: I hear, a new apprentice you have, Emperor. Or, should I call you Darth Sidious?

Sidious: Master Yoda. You survived!

Yoda: Suprised?

Yoda: Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda! Now, you will experience the full power of the Dark side!

(Sidious blasts Yoda with a furious storm of lightning, knocking him into a wall. Yoda falls to the floor)

 

(CU of Anakin/Obi-wan dueling through the facility, past the bodies of the Sepratists)

(POV watches Sidious walks over to Yoda to deal the final blow)

Sidious: (Chuckling) I have waited for this moment for a long time, my little...green...friend!

(Yoda opens his eyes, recovering from the attack)

(CU of Sidious, who laughs horribly)

Sidious: At last, the jedi are no more!

Yoda: (Frowning) Not, if anything to say about it, I have!

(Yoda Force throws the Emperor across the room)

Yoda: At an end, your rule is!

(Sidious gets up, stunned)

Yoda: And not short enough it was....

(Sidious leaps for the exit, but is blocked by Yoda, who pulls out his saber)

Yoda: If so powerful you are....why leave?

(POV closes in on Sidious)

Sidious; You will not stop me! Darth Vader will become more powerful than either of us!

(Sidious and Yoda light up sabers)

Yoda: Faith in your apprentice, misplaced I believe....as is your faith in the Dark side of the Force!

(Yoda prepares in a pose. Sidious raises his saber high, preparing to strike. Yoda leaps at him. They duel)

 

(Cut to- Anakin grabs Obi-wan's throat, pushing him down. Obiwan kicks him away)

(Yoda and Sidious fight on the Emperor's podium, which raises up into the Senate hall. Sidious yells as he struggles with the very nimble Yoda)

(Obi-wan and Anakin twirl their blades in a flash, then thrust their hands at each other, each trying to Force push the other. After several seconds, they knock each other away. Anakin leaps back at him

and strikes. Obi-wan dodges the blow. Anakin destroys the shielding around the facility, making everything vulnerable to he lava and volcanic terrain. Alarms go off as the shields shut down. They

continue to fight on a large balcony)

(CU of Yoda and Sidious. Sidious sends several Senatorial compartments down upon Yoda, who barely dodges them. Sidious sends down more and more, laughing as Yoda jumps around. Sidious sends down one more,

but Yoda stops it. They use the Force in a tug of war. Yoda sends it flying back at the Emperor, who leaps away. Yoda leaps up at him. Sidious blasts him with lightning, knocking his lightsaber away. 

Yoda and Sidious struggle back and forth with the lightning. They knock each other away. Yoda falls to the Senate floor, exhausted. Sidious clings to the side of the Senate compartment he is on. Sidious

laughs, and Yoda realizes he has lost)

(POV follows Anakin and Obi-wan as they duel out on the large piece of shield generator equipment. A great plummage of lava erupts next to them as they fight)

(CU of Yoda as he crawls through the conduits undr the Senate building. He pulls out a communicator)

Yoda: Hurry! Careful timing we will need!

(POV watches Senator Organa flying to Yoda's location)

Bail: Activate your homing beacon when you're ready!

(POV cuts to Clone Troopers reporting to Sidious)

Trooper: There's no sign of his body!

Sidious: Then he is not dead! Double your search!

Trooper: Yes sir! Right away, sir!

Sidious: Contact Captain Cargi to have my shuttle ready for takeoff!

Trooper: Yes, sir!

(Sidious mutters to himself)

Sidious: I sense Lord Vader is in danger....

(Obi-wan and Anakin continue to fight further along the power structure. Lave explodes up and cuts them off from the rest of the the facility. The structure started to weaken as lumps of lava rock showered

down around them. They braced themselves as the structure faltered. Both ran for high ground as the large generator fell into the river of lava and made its way to a uge lava drop off

(Yoda reaches the end of his conduit and activated an opening. Bail Organa waited underneath in a hovercar. Yoda leapt into the car, and Bail sped away discreetly)

Yoda: Into exile, I must go. Failed, I have....

(Bail speeds away)

(POV watches Obi-wan and Anakin continue to duel as the structure burns, melts and sinks into the lava. They swing on old cables, striking at each other. Obi-wan sees the lava edge approaching, and leaps

away to safety on a droid platform floating by. Anakin watches in despair as Obi-wan floats away to safer parts of the lava river. At the last possible second, Anakin spots a droid flying by and leaps onto

him. Floating to Obi-wan in a cocky pose, Anakin prepares to continue the fight. They strike a few blows, then back away. Obi-wan stares at him in pity)

Obi-wan: I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you.

Anakin: I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over!

Obi-wan: Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!

Anakin: From my point of view the Jedi are evil!!

(Obi-wan, tired after years of trying with Anakin, through good times and bad, finally gives up, and not without a hint of controlled anger)

Obi-wan: Well then you are lost!!

(POV follows, as they fly next to each other. Anakin stares with hatred. Obi-wan tensely waits for him to attack)

Anakin: This is the end for you, my Master!

(Both of them prepare for the end game. Obi-wan raises his lightsaber up in a ceremonial flourish. Anakin leaps onto the small platform Obi-wan rides on. They continue to duel in such a limited space. As

the platform nears the shorline of burnt rock, Obi-wan leaps away to safety. Anakin floats the platform over, and prepares to finish it. Obi-wan opens his arms in sad triumph)

Obi-wan: It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!

(CU of Anakin)

Anakin: You underestimate my power!

(CU of Obi-wan)

Obi-wan: Don't try it!

(Anakin leaps at Obi-wan one more time. Obi-wan swings and strikes down his friend, severing his legs and one remaining fleshed arm. Anakin rolls down towards the lava, only holding on by his cyborg arm. 

CU of Obi-wan in absolute despair and a little contempt)

Obi-wan: You were the chosen one!

(With tears, Obi-wan becomes even more contemptuous of Anakin's complete betrayal of all that was decent and good)

Obi-wan: It was said that you would destroy the Sith, NOT JOIN THEM!!!

(For a short moment, Anakin looks sad, realizing what he has lost, what he has destroyed. He almost cries as Obi-wan reads him the riot act)

Obi-wan: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING BALANCE TO THE FORCE!!! NOT LEAVE IT IN DARKNESS!!!!

(Obi-wan, takes adeep beath and walks over to grab Anakin's lightsaber, the last token of a dead friendship. Anakin growls like a savage animal as he sinks towards the lava. Obi-wan turns and looks one

last time, perhaps in a vain attempt to find hope in Anakin)

Anakin: I HATE YOU!!!!!!

(Obi-wan realizes he was foolish to even hope in this last moment. His contempt for the creature Anakin has become gets stuck n his throat)

Obi-wan: You were my brother, Anakin....I loved you!

(They look at each other one more time. The lava finally ignites Anakin's body into flames. Anakin screams in a hellish torment befitting his terrible crimes as Destiny punishes him fully and completely in

his fall from grace. CU of Obi-wan, who looks away in pity and disgust. POV pans away as Obi-wan takes one final look in horror and leaves)

 

(Obi-wan heads back to Padme's ship. R2D2 greets him quietly, but suspects all is not well. Assajj rushes out to him)

Assajj: She's going into labor....and she's dying....

(Obi-wan hurries into the ship with her, followed by R2. C3PO hovers over Padme, a bit helpless. Obi-wan makes as good of a preparation as he can)

Obi-wan: Assajj, get us back to Poliss Massa, fast!

Assajj: How is she?

Obi-wan: Well, I don't know nothing about birthin no babies, but there's a first time for everything!

(CU of Padme)

Padme: Obi-wan....is Anakin all right?

Obi-wan: Shhh, I need you to concentrate. We're about to see this through and I have no medical equipment.....

(POV watches the ship take off)

(CU of Ventress as she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment, unable to comprehend the incredible tragedy that has befallen the galaxy. She continues to pilot the ship)

 

CUT TO- ANAKIN ON MUSTAFAR

(POV watches as Anakin crawls up the gravelly slope with his burnt cyborg arm pulling what was left of his body)

(Up above him, the Emperor's shuttle lands. Imperial troopers spot Anakin)

Trooper: Your Majesty! This way!

(Darth Sidious and a squadron of elite troops walk up to the edge of the slope)

Sidious: THERE he is! (amazed) He's still alive.....

(He turns to the commanding officer)

Sidious: Get a medical capsule, Immediately!

Trooper: Yes, Sir!

(Sidious walks down to Anakin/Vader and leans down to examine his greatest apprentice)


	8. Star Wars Revenge of the Sith Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan and Ventress join up with Yoda and other survivors on Polis Massa.
> 
> They bring Padme's twin children. Padme dies giving birth on the way to Polis Massa, and Yoda decides everyone must split up. Bail Organa takes the daughter, Leia.
> 
> Obi-wan and Asajj agree to watch over Look on Tatooine.
> 
> Barriss and Conradin land on Rhen Var, but Clone Commander Galle has followed them.
> 
> There is a final montage of several characters, including Ahsoka Tano, who escapes Couscant with Shaak Ti.
> 
> Barriss and Conradin face their destiny together, and Barriss has a final vision of the future.

ROTS PART 8

 

CUT TO- THE SPACE RUINS OF POLISS MASSA

(Ventress lands the ship quickly into the hangar bay)

(CU of Yoda, meditating in an observation deck. Bail Organa enters the room)

Bail: Excuse me, Master Yoda. Obi-wan Kenobi has made contact!

(Yoda turns and looks at him)

(In the hangar bay, Yoda, Shadday Potkin, Bail Organa, and half a dozen recently rescued Jedi greet Obi-wan and Assajj. Obi-wan exits the ship slowly, carrying twins)

Bail: Padme?

(Obi-wan shakes his head. He looks out at some of the survivors. Kai Hurdurra, Bultar Swan, Koffi Arana, Even Piell, Roblio Darte, Tsui Choi and Sia-Lan Wezz)

Obi-wan: Have we heard from anyone else? Luminara? Aayla....?

(Shadday looks at him grimly. So many dead, so many gone. All of them felt so very alone in a cold galaxy run by the Sith and the Darkside)

Obi-wan: Shaak-Ti? Barriss?

(Kai Hurdurra frowns)

Kai: Shaak-Ti was last heard to be on the run.....Barriss....I don't think she made it......

(Obi-wan nodded, accepting that most of their old friends are now gone)

Bail: Padme gave birth to twins?

Obi-wan: The birth was too much of a strain. Anakin's attack on her was too much. She...she stayed long enough to give life to her children, Luke and Leia.

(Ventress took one of the babies to help Obi-wan with the burden)

Obi-wan: Master Potkin. Good to see you again, and good to see there are others.

Shadday: A relief, even for a short while. It's only a matter of time until the Empire hunts us down.

Yoda: A new strategy, we must form. Survive, the Jedi order must.

Bail: Agreed. I will do what I can in the Senate to stall this monstrous turn of events....

Shadday: What about the children? If what you say is true, and these are Anakin's....the Emperor will hunt them down as well.

Yoda: Hidden, safe, the children must be kept.

Obi-wan: We must take them somewhere where the Sith will not sense their presence.

Yoda: Hmmm, Split up, they should be.

Bail: My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us.

Assajj: What of the boy?

(Yoda turned to her and Obi-wan)

Yoda: To Tatooine. To his family, send him.

(Obi-wan contemplates this)

Obi-wan: I will take the child and watch over him

Assajj: We will.

(She holds his hand. Yoda notices, but says nothing. He looks out at the group, at Shadday and Bail)

Yoda: Until the time is right, disappear we will.

Shadday: This is a dark time, but we will not go gentle into that good night. We will survive, and we will start over. May the Force be with us all.

(Everyone bows and agrees silently. They all prepare to scatter throughout the galaxy. Yoda turns to enter a small pod, preprogrammed. He has said all that is needed to be said to old friends)

(CU of Bail as he gets ready to board his ship. He is followed by C3PO and R2D2)

Bail: Captain Antilles, I am placing these droids in your care. Treat them well, clean them up. We make for Alderaan.

Antilles: Yes sir!

 

(Kai Hurdurra walks past Obi-wan and Assajj. He smiles, but it is a bittersweet moment as he shakes Kenobi's hand, bidding him farewell)

Kai: This is the last goodbye, my friend.

Obi-wan: Until we say our last Hello, Master Hurdurra. Good journey to you.

Kai: Good journey to you. I just wish I could say it to more of us. They were good people. Even Anakin was a good person. I am terribly sorry.

Obi-wan: The loss....I will meditate on it. Hopefully, some good will come of all this.

Kai: It will. Have faith in the Force. In all my years, I have seen joy and I have seen tragedy. But the Force is eternal, and it has never let me down. Farewell, Obi-wan. And Farewell, Assajj Ventress.

Assajj: Thank you.

Kai: Do yourself a favor...

(Kai lets his smile become a grin)

Kai: ....If Obi-wan tells one of his stupid jokes....you have my permission to punch him. In the face.

(They grin together, a small moment of levity in a galaxy gone mad. Kai leaves. Obi-wan and Assajj, now alone with the Baby Luke, turn to face the night sky, watching asteroids of Poliss Massa float by

peacefully, watching from one of the windows)

Obi-wan: Tatooine will be a long, dull experience. Everything gets sandy, too.

Assajj: I've been to worse. I'm not afraid of a little sand.

(She hugs him, putting her head on his shoulders)

Assajj: We will finish this together.

(They walk back to Padme's ship as it is prepped and refueled for launch)

 

CUT TO- RHEN VAR

(Conrad pilots the gun boat into the atmosphere. Barriss sits in the seat next to him, meditating. They listen to the holotransmissions coming out of Coruscant. He listens with sadness and some horror at

the announcemnts made by Palpatine, the Senators, and the newly appointed Grand Moffs like Tarkin, announcements of a new Empire, the treason of the Jedi, the "heroic victory" of Anakin Skywalker at the Temple. He can scarcely believe the fall of the Republic as it happens practically overnight. Everything that was worth fighting for is lost. they listen quietly as the ship glides to a landing near the old Temple of Rhen Var, where Conradin started many years ago. He powers down the ship and stares at the view from his window.)

Hadranus: We are here.

(CU of Barriss. she lets out a small cough, and looks at him)

Barriss: It's beautiful. I never realized there was such a magnificent place here.

(They are quiet for a moment as the wind whips outside)

Hadranus: Are you ok?

Barriss: For now. I feel warm, actually. It's not cold here like I thought it would be.

(She coughs again, taking a few deep breaths. There wasn't much time left. Conradin looked at her. At one time, he thought they would have years together. Now, years have become minutes. And minutes will soon be only seconds. He leans out of his seat and hugs her)

Barriss: Do not worry yourself. we have time enough.

(He started to cry)

Hadranus: They have killed you.

Barriss: No....do not torment yourself. It is time for you to let go. Let go of me.

Hadranus: What?

Barriss: You need to find a way to live now. Just as you have told VGR to find new purpose, now you must find a new reason to live after I am gone. Let go of me.

(He is distraught at her words)

Hadranus: I wasn't fast enough. It's never enough. This new Empire killed you, killed the jedi, destroyed Peace and freedom in the Galaxy.....I couldn't save you.

Barriss: My destiny was sealed a long time ago. But, you know what? It would have gone very differently if I had never met you. If Sophonisba had not requested us to go to Geonosis....Fate would have taken us down another road.....I'm glad it didn't.

Hadranus: Aayla....Your mother, Luminara....Nyssa....I have felt their deaths....I have seen despair. Palpatine will dishonor you and the others....this Empire will call you a traitor, revile you....and I cannot stop them! Here I am, in the middle of nowhere, the powers of evil are going to destroy your life and your reputation and I cannot STOP THEM! You stood up to them, The Chancellor, the powers that be, Stood up for the Republic! You opposed them and they will make you a traitor....

(CU of them both. Barriss hugged him as he cried hard)

Hadranus: I almost lost you to death so many times!! How can I be the one to live? Why do I get to live? It's not fair! I'm one man out here in a wasteland! I cannot stop them. They've destroyed you....

Barriss: I was never the one to save to begin with. I am just a Jedi who tried. My purpose was to save others from death. I hope I did well. Conradin, look at me, and fear no darkness.

(He looked up at her and wiped his eyes, composing himself. She smiled and felt incredible love in his heart)

Barriss: They will destroy my physical form in this existence, yes. And they will smear my name here. But fame and fortune are not what a Jedi seeks. Glory and popularity were never my goals. I appreciate that you care so much, and I know there are others who do too. When I am finally gone, others will rise up to fight evil, fight this Empire. And, like you, they will remember Jedi Knight Barriss Offee in their own way. Do not mourn me, you wonderful, impetuous man. Celebrate life.

(She kisses him. They look at each other, and silently realize there is no need to mourn, to cry, or to worry about the Destiny given to her)

Barriss: Let us see this Temple...

(She tries to get up, but her legs give out. As her life force continues to drain slowly, her body fails. Conradin picks her up and carries her outside. It's sunny. The POV pans around to soak up the scene as he carries her towards the grand steps)

Hadranus: I know the perfect spot. The sun hits the Temple just right as it goes down.

Barriss: Mother and I should have known about this Temple. I sense this place is rich in the Force.

Hadranus: It is.

(They continue to climb winding steps until they reach tghe entrance to the great hall that holds the altar, and the secret door that sent Hadranus to other places. He puts her down near the top of the steps and they rest)

Barriss: It is very lovely here.

Hadranus: Master Dooku brought my friends here for our first big test. It was exciting. Incredible.

Barriss: I'll bet it was.

Hadranus: We had such big dreams here. Dreams of lifting the Republic to new heights. We dreamed of peace and happiness.

Barriss: Can you still dream of happiness?

(He looks at her)

Hadranus: With you here. Yes.

(She coughs some more, but smiles at him. They hold each other, lean their faces together quietly, and dream of a lifetime)

Barriss: Would you have ever wanted chidren?

(He is a little suprised at the question, but smiles)

Hadranus: Yes. 3 kids. One of each.

(He grins, she chuckles a little)

Barriss: You're silly.

(Her breathing starts to get difficult. He looks up at her, noticing her skin turning blue.

Hadranus: Barriss!

Barriss: It's ok. There is no need to fear. I can feel the Force all around us.

Hadranus: (frowns)

(He holds her close. Minutes become seconds)

Barriss: It's a warm feeling, becoming one with the Force. We never really die, Conradin. No one ever truly dies until all the lives they've touched finally die. If you think about all the lives we saved, and all the unborn lives yet to come because of us.....we'll live forever.

(Their thoughts are interrupted by the rumbling engines of Republic gunships flying overhead. 2 dozen, flying off in various directions. 2 gunships land near the Temple)

Barriss: It's Lieutenant Galle. I sense he has found us.

Hadranus: He will likely have about 30 troops. Then this is it.

(She looks at him in suprise. He looks back calmly. He is not afraid. Suddenly she starts to cry, becoming just a little less blue in color)

Barriss: No.....not like this. Not you....

(He caresses her hair with reassurance)

Hadranus: It is your turn to fear no darkness. It was meant to be this way. Today, we will live forever.

 

NOW WE ARE FREE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yOZEiHLuVU

 

(She looks at him, accepting this final twist by Destiny. They stop talking and just embrace. They kiss many times, as if there were just seconds left. Just like on Geidi Prime, they hold onto every moment)

(POV watches clone troopers unload from their ships, charging up to the stairs through the snow. Galle barks orders)

Galle: Shoot to kill.

(CU of Barriss as her skin turns dark blue. The Force is reclaiming her slowly. She and Conradin hold hands, caress each other, kiss more and more. He runs his fingers through her hair, she caresses his face. So much left to do, so little time. She gasps, and starts to glow. It is not "death" in the traditional sense but she is leaving. Conrad holds her close, they look in each others eyes quietly)

Barriss: Conrad....

Hadranus: I know, I know....

Barriss: Always. I'll be with you always.

Hadranus: We'll be together soon. Always.

Barriss: I don't want to go.

(Her breaths become short, and intense. She glows a beautiful blue. They look at each other. He smiles bravely for her. Her breathing slows down. She stops fighting it and smiles back. Then, she is gone. All that is left is her physical things. Her clothes, lightsaber, etc. Her holds her robe closely to him and lets out one more cry and covers his face.)

(CU of the troopers running up the steps, almost in a slow motion)

(POV watches Conradin Hadranus wipes his eyes and straightens up. He picks up her light saber and clothes. He takes them into the Temple. He walks up to the altar slowly. A gentle snow is seen falling through the holes in the ceiling. He puts her things on the Altar. He takes off the emerald necklace that he has carried, that has carried him. He makes sure to take out the emerald in the center. He smashes it with the handle of his light saber, making sure no one in this galaxy ever opens the Door of the Kwa again. He puts the necklace with her stuff on the Altar. It is their final sacrifice, their final story in a place that holds a thousand tales of a thousand years of Jedi history. Theirs will be one more chapter. He looks up and around. He can hear the soldiers getting closer. For one second, he feels the peace of the sunset, and remembers all his friends, and the excitement of their youth, the wisdom of Dooku that almost saved the Galaxy)

 

(POV watches Galle and almost 2 dozen men enter the chamber of worship. They aim their guns at him)

Galle: Where is Commander Offee?

Hadranus: She is where you cannot harm her anymore.

(They look at each other. Galle understands)

Galle: Then our mission is complete. And the Jedi are all but extinct.

Hadranus: Don't think that just because you outnumber me that you are leaving here alive!

Galle: Brave words, General. But this is the end for you. No more miracles, no more Jedi tricks. I'll be sure to bring your head to the Emperor personally.

Hadranus: MY head? Well hey....I'm your huckleberry.

(In slow motion, Conradin lights his saber one last time and charges. The soldiers raise their guns and fire)

 

(A final montage of all the remaining characters)

 

(Bail's ship reaches Alderaan. POV watches him greet his wife, presenting their new baby daughter, Leia. They smile together. For a while, they are at peace, and Bail looks out over the balcony at his beautiful world, hopeful for the future)

(On Mustafar, The Geonosian, Sun Fac, has left orbit. He sets coordinates for Geonosis, and prepares to become the new Archduke ruler. He holds Poggle's old ruling cane, the symbol all the Archdukes have carried. He knows, in his heart, he is destined to become yet another Tyrant for the sake of his people. The dreams Poggle once held for his world are dead)

(On VGR-001's Ship, VGR makes plans on the bridge, followed diligently by R5D4. They are determined to find their place in the Galaxy)

(R2-D2 and C3PO follow Antilles on the Bridge of the Tantive IV, and marvel at the stars outside the bridge windows. They wonder where their existence will go)

(On Naboo, the people of Theed City line up to say goodbye to Padme in a grand funeral procession. The procession includes the new Queen, Sio Bibble, Sache, the remaining handmaidens, and the Nabarrie family. There are no Gungans within city limits. Jar Jar's nefarious Sith acts have created a new rift between the two peoples. The Dream of a united Naboo, forged by Padme and Boss Nass, is dead)

(CU of Captain Tarpals, hiding out away from the Imperial controlled Gungan city. He forms a resistance group, and vows to fight the oppression that murdered his friends, the Jedi. He vows to restore goodwill with the humans of Naboo. He will become the new face of Hope for their world)

(Anakin is operated on painfully by half a dozen medical droids. His body is encapsulated into a cyborg suit. He watches in horror as the final mask piece is brought down upon his face. He realizes he is destined to become the new terror of the galaxy. His dream to save Padme and his children is dead. Darth Vader rises from the operating table to greet Emperor Sidious, Commander Tarkin, Captain Panaka and Baron Papanoida. Nearby, he witnesses the construction of a new weapon, the Death Star)

(CU of Yoda as he exits his small pod ship on the Planet of Dagobah. He looks around, comforted by his new home, but saddened by why he is here. He will wait for Destiny to do its job)

(Assajj and Obi-wan present the baby Luke to Owen and Beru Lars. Obi-wan backs away and twirls his moustache, pondring the fate of this small boy, and his place in the galaxy. He turns to Ventress and picks her up, carrying her in his arms. The sun sets on Tatooine, and they kiss quietly, ready to start a new life together in hiding. Despite the Empire, despite terrible loss and tragedy, they hold each other and realize they are the happiness each has been searching for in this life)

 

 

CUT TO- A NEW IMPERIAL STAR DESTROYER OVER CORUSCANT

(Nikael Savva, now promoted to Captain of a new ship in the new Imperial Navy, spots the Jedi Shuttle piloted by Shaak-Ti)

Nikael: Send the fighter squads. None of the Jedi are to escape. Blast them out of the sky!

(He has fully embraced the new Empire, and watches as the fighters pursue the escaping shuttle)

 

CUT TO- SHAAK-TI'S SHUTTLE

(CU of Shaak-Ti as she pilots the shuttle out of Coruscant. Ahsoka Tano is her copilot)

Ahsoka: They've spotted us!

Shaak-Ti: I ust need a few more seconds!

(In the back of the shuttle, Maris Brood comforts the younglings. Aviva and Vlad hold hands)

Aviva: Where will we go? What happens now?

(Their shuttle gets rocked by laser blasts trying to penetrate the shields. they hold each other tight)

Vlad: Have faith in the Force, and Shaak-Ti. She will guide us....

(POV wattches half a dozen Imperial fighters of the former Republic fly up to blast the shuttle. One fighter takes aim, and launches a missle)

(POV follows the missle as it gets closer)

(CU of Ahsoka as she sees a red light flashing. She closes her eyes in despair. They are finished)

Ahsoka: Brace.....for impact..........

(She closes her eyes, and readies herself for the last moment. Maris hugs the children)

Shaak-Ti: Not today! It doesn't end like this! They may strike us down and destroy all we hold dear....but IT IS NOT THIS DAY! That is my promise to you, Ahsoka Tano.

(Shaak-Ti kicks the jump to hyperspace into high gear. Shaak-Ti holds Ahsoka's hand, reassuring her that there is no need to fear the darkness. Aviva smiles at the last moment and pulls Vlad close)

Aviva: I have chosen a name for our child! We'll call him H-

(The shuttle exits into space. The missle flies away harmlessly. They vanish to safety, never to return)

 

CUT TO- RHEN VAR

(CU of Conradin as he finally falls to his knees. The last battle is over. POV pans back. All the soldiers are dead. Galle's severed head rolls down the Temple steps, the last soldier to fall on Rhen Var. Conradin has been shot many times, and blood covers his uniform. It is the end. Conradin drops his saber. He looks up at the darkening sky as the sun almost fades in the distance. He cannot move, too weak as death creeps through every part of him. He takes a final deep breath and falls backwards. He is suprised, finding Barriss there to catch him)

Hadranus: You are here.

Barriss: I was never gone.

Hadranus: It is finished. Evil has won. Everything is undone.

Barriss: No. There is still more to see

(The snow gets whiter around them as she embraces him and holds him close)

Hadranus: I feel warmer.

Barriss: It is not the end. The Dark side cannot triumph over the light....

Hadranus: What do you mean?

Barriss: I have seen it in a final vision.....

Hadranus: A vision?

Barriss: It's beautiful, Conradin....

(POV backs away, the snow gets whiter. She holds him close, their faces rest next to each other intimately)

Hadranus: Do we win?

Barriss: Yes....

Hadranus: What did you see?

Barriss: A New Hope for the Galaxy.....A new Hope.....

(She smiles. They hold each other close. They fade, becoming one with the Force. Together Forever)

 

THE END


End file.
